Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: *Set within the SMCU*-Set after the events of "Sailor Moon/Pokemon: National Treasure" and "Sailor Moon and Shrek to the Rescue", Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona are invited for a royal ball in the Kingdom of Far Far Away and take Rini and Donkey with them. But they are up against challenges that will test their future with their loved ones with a surprising reunion on the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Invitation

**SAILOR MOON GOES FAR FAR AWAY.**

**Author's Note: Writer's block hit again, and this time the urge to return to my Sailor Moon Continuum stories hit me hard, but I was struggling on continuing "Sailor Moon X-Chosen Fates: Alternate Route" as well as starting either Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure, Kingdom Hearts: Echoes of Night or Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon(which I still want to do).**

**In the end, I chose this one which is the second part of the "Sailor Moon and Shrek" trilogy, based on "Shrek 2" and set before the events of "Cardcaptors: At World's End".**

**So, let's begin the adventure that will take us all far far away!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts(you'll see why KH is involved in this story).**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Royal Invitation.

_**TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

_**A Sailor Moon, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts Crossover...**_

_**SAILOR MOON GOES FAR FAR AWAY.**_

"_Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful girl. And throughout the land, everyone was happy. Until the sun went down, and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night. Desperate, they sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them take their son, a young prince who was born a few years later to a world of no magic called Earth, and to lock the young princess away in a tower, there to await the kiss…of the handsome Prince Charming_."

In a forest, a magnificent white horse neighed as it's rider, a young knight were racing through it through his journey to rescue the beautiful Princess Fiona. His name is Prince Charming who was narrating, ironically his own tale as he made his journey towards his goal and destiny.

"_It was he who would chance the perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert, traveling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach the Dragon's keep_."

After many days through the obstacles, Prince Charming finally made it to the Dragon's Keep which, sometime ago the bridge was destroyed but he paid no mind to that. Instead, he made a rope to the other side of the dark castle and safely crossed it. He was really caught up in his own narration that he paid no attention that there was no Dragon either, fully unaware of the events that already happened months ago.

"_For he was the bravest, and most handsome in all the land..._" He continued, taking off his helmet and the hair net, swinging his blonde hair stylishly. "_...In all the land. And it was destiny, that his kiss-_"

He paused again to spray in breath-freshener, then continued as he continued his way with determination. "_-would break the dreaded curse. He alone would climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to enter the princess's chambers, cross the room to her sleeping silhouette, pull back the gossamer curtains to find her_-"

But as he made it to the said tower and opened it-and ignoring that it wasn't locked like it was supposed to-and approached the bed, he pulled back the curtains and gasped in shock, for it was not Princess Fiona he had expected. But instead it was Team Rocket-Jessie, James and Meowth, and Wobbuffect who, out of boredom and having been blasted off back to the Tower since the unexpected chase done by the 'Sailor Twerps' a little while ago.

They were playing a game of cards while seated on the crowded bed before looking up and saw Prince Charming staring at them in shock, and they jumped in a bit of fright.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked snappishly, and while this knight looked handsome, he wasn't that handsome in her book.

"Princess...Fiona?" Charming asked the woman, timidly.

"No! I'm Jessie." Jessie replied, for once not in the mood to say the motto either.

"And I'm James." James added.

"Meowth, that's my name." Meowth concluded.

Charming sighed in relief. "Oh, thank heavens." He chuckled before asking the strange group, "Where is she?"

"You mean you haven't heard of the commotion that happened last week?" Meowth asked, puzzled.

"She and her brother Darien are on their double honeymoon." James answered, before the trio went back to their card game.

"Honeymoon?" Charming asked, incredulously and in disbelief. "With whom?"

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect exclaimed, directly at the viewers/readers, breaking the fourth wall and blocking Charming's view.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Serena and Darien, Shrek and Fiona's Honeymoon suite...**_

Shrek readjusted the aged camera, then ran back to Fiona and picked her up bridal style, smiled at the camera with Serena and Darien standing next to them, their arms linked together and then he kicked open the door to the gingerbread house. Shrek and Fiona banged against the doorway, not able to fit, and he broke it off by charging.

Fiona happily laughed as he set her down, and she fixed her hair. She took a piece of gingerbread out, and fed it to him, while Serena and Darien laughed before waving to them and retreated to their Gingerbread suite right next door.

The next morning in Hansel's Gingerbread hideaway, Darien and Serena were brushing their teeth after a nice warm bath when they heard the door of chocolate knocking. Quickly changing, they couple opened it and found Little Red Riding Hood who handed them a picnic basket which they attempted happily and thanked her. But when she approached Shrek and Fiona's suite and the two of them opened the door, smiling warmly...

She screamed, threw her basket of goodies into the air, and fled down the path. They looked at her, at each other, then at the basket, then at each other, and smiled.

The four headed to the beach during lunchtime and opened the baskets full of Turkey Wings covered in BBQ sauce. But they then decided to forget about it and Fiona flung hers, and threw herself and Shrek, and the two rolled on the beach, kissing passionately, and Serena and Darien of course did the same, when a wave crashed over them.

Serena groaned with her hair falling and undone, soaking wet. Darien just smiled and helped her up which made her smile, already feeling better and laughed. But the two looked to see their new relatives and gasped, dumbfounded at the sight.

Because when Shrek opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't kissing his wife, but a Mermaid. Fiona herself grabbed the mermaid's tail, and dragged her to the shore and threw her far out to sea where the mermaid screamed and landed with a splash. Fiona dusted her hands off before placing them on her hips and looked at a confused Shrek, who smiled sheepishly. Serena and Darien sweatdropped.

Later that night, a dwarf took a newly-made ring out of the pit with tongs, and dropped it into Shrek's eager hands. Shrek immediately played hot potato with his hands. It flew up into the air, and landed perfectly on Fiona's ring finger. She admired it as Shrek smiled charmingly. As she put her hand in his, the words, I Love You, were magically engraved in front of their eyes. She smiled, and looked up at Shrek, who smiled back.

Darien, more careful than Shrek was, waited for Serena's ring to cool down and placed it onto her finger just near her Engagement Ring he'd given her before his departure to New York back on Earth, a day before Serena re-met her sister Kaylie. Serena's eyes were full of tears as she hugged him happily.

* * *

They frolicked through the meadow of daisies, and lovingly escaped the pitchforks and angry villagers, holding each other's hand without even noticing the said villagers behind them.

They walked along a path in the woods, unaware of the trap that had been set. Shrek and Darien cried out in shock as each of their foots were caught in a rope, and Shrek's head was dunked in mud. Serena and Fiona tried to run to their husbands, but the villagers blocked her with pitchforks. Fiona immediately performed awesome martial arts on them, while Serena comically ducked before kicking on in the leg, causing the man who hop as he ended up dropping his shovel.

Serena picked it up and whacked them on the heads. They fixed her hair, and then walked to their husbands. Both wiped the mud off their husbands mouths, and kissed them, Spider Man style.

* * *

At night, Serena and Darien were relaxing in a spa as the former rested her head on his shoulder to cherish this moment, while Fiona captured pixies in a bottle and set it by their hot mud tub. Shrek leaned back and relaxed, then farted. He nervously chuckled, but Fona just laughed it off and farted. The bubbles went crazy as the two ogres laughed and farted, and the pixies scrabbled to get out, their noses burning with the awful smell.

* * *

After they got out, they looked at the moon, and gently kissed and after another few days, they all finally returned home to Duloc, first to Shrek's swamp tree-house for a bit of a gathering before Serena and Darien would return to the Castle, and spend the rest of the Legendary Long Year in the Fairytale World before beginning the brand new year for Serena to travel to the Johto Region with her family and friends.

"It's so good to be home!" Shrek said happily after he, his wife, his new brother and sister-in-laws sighed, and began to approach while passing the sign that now said "BEWARE OGRES!" and had a picture of Fiona nailed to it.

"You said it, Shrek." Serena agreed as she stretched her arms up, sighing. "Our Honeymoon in all those awesome places is much better than having it in Hawaii."

Shrek then picked up Fiona snow white style once more, making the latter giggle while he began, "After our time together with Serena and Darien, it'll be you and me and..."

"Hold on. Do I hear singing?" Serena interrupted with a confused look.

Darien, Shrek and Fiona listened and realized that she was right. The four of them shared a puzzled expression. It sounded familiar. They opened the door and found, to their surprise, was not only Donkey who was laying on Shrek's favorite arm chair and there was a bit of a mess on the floor with board games, but also Rini who, wide awake and obviously back from the future, standing in front of him.

"_~Two can be as bad as one...~_" Donkey was singing mindlessly.

"Come on, Donkey. I can't believe you not only made a mess, but you're sleeping here too." Rini was saying, with exasperation as she had her hands on her hips.

"Rini?" Serena asked, surprised. That was fast, she thought. She hadn't expected to see her future daughter again so soon. Serena had half-expected to wait until next year since Rini did say she'd be home in her own time for at least six months before coming back for more training. Or was it three?

"Donkey?" Shrek echoed, gently setting Fiona down.

Hearing their voices, Rini spun around and gasped happily as she ran up to the teenage-selves of her parents. "Serena! Darien! Shrek and Fiona!"

But as Serena held out her arms for hug, she was instead left in shock as Rini leaped and landed neatly in Darien's arms as he caught her in a hug. The Future Moon Princess rubbed her face against his shoulder lovingly as she said, "I'm so happy to see you, my handsome Papa!"

"Hey, guys!" Donkey gasped happily as he too saw his friends back, and jumped off the chair, approaching them. "Well, aren't you four a sight for sore eyes!"

He then nuzzled himself against a still very confused Shrek's chest. "Give us a hug, Shrek! You hold love machine!" He laughed.

Serena looked at the two in annoyance, grumbling. "And me?"

"Huh? Oh! Hi there, Moon-Mama." Rini greeted, noticing her and smiled as Darien gently set her down as well, and then gave Shrek and Fiona hugs as well, and then finally Serena who, still annoyed to be hugged last, returned it none the less.

"The lovely Mr. and Mrs. Darien and Serena, leaders of the Sailor Team!" Donkey greeted happily, and finally to Fiona. "And look at you, Mrs. Shrek! How 'bout a side of sugar for the steed?"

Fiona smiled and scratched under his chin.

"Rini, Donkey. What're you guys doing here?" Serena then asked.

"I came back from the future for more training, and to welcome you guys home." Rini explained. "After three months, I decided I was ready and that me and Donkey would go on more adventures with Max in the Hundred Acre Woods."

She then sighed and added, a little bit annoyed despite trying not to show it. "And then I found Donkey here taking care of Shrek and Fiona's house while all of you guys were on your Honeymoon."

"Oh, you mean like…sorting the mail and watering the plants." Shrek said sarcastically, while pointing at the mess of unsorted mails, and the pot of dead flowers that haven't been watered in like...well, forever from the looks of it.

"Yeah, and feeding the fish!" Donkey added smiling.

"Fish?" Serena and Darien both asked, blinking.

"I don't have any fish." Shrek pointed out.

"You do now. I call that one Shrek and the other one Fiona," Donkey said, walking over to the fish bowl. The fish were dead. "That Shrek is a rascally devil. Get your…"

Shrek then pretended to look at his imaginary watch, and announced to Donkey since all he wanted right now was to spend some quiet time with his wife. "Oh, will ya look at the time. Well, I guess you'd better be going."

"Wait a minute, don't you want to tell me all about your trip? Or how about a game of Parcheesi?" Donkey ran off to the board game on the floor, which only made Shrek groan. Rini he could tolorate since she is his future-niece, and even she knew about privacy, especially since she had her training to do. But Donkey...?

Fortunately, Darien stopped him from yelling and instead inquired, "Actually, Donkey? Shouldn't you be getting home to Dragon?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Donkey sadly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rini asked, as she, Fiona and even Serena began to worry. "Is Dragon okay?

"I don't know. She's been all moody and stuff lately." Donkey answered, which only made the three girls and Darien share a concerned glance, wondering what happened while all five of them had been gone. Was Dragon sick? Or was she in a cranky mood at the moment?

Rather than explaining further, Donkey's mood quickly improved and added to Shrek and Fiona. "So I thought I'd move back in with you guys."

"Well, you know we're always happy to see you, Donkey." Fiona began, patting him on the head.

"But Serena and Darien and Fiona and I are married now." Shrek continued as gently as he could. "We need a little time, you know, to be together."

Donkey just smiled up at them with a nod, not yet understanding.

"Just with each other," Shrek added.

Donkey still didn't understand and just blinked.

"Alone," Shrek concluded, starting to get impatient even more.

"Say no more, say no more. You don't have to worry about a thing. I will always be here to make sure nobody bothers you." Donkey reassured.

"Donkey." Serena pointed out, starting to get annoyed with Donkey's gullibility.

"Yes, your majesty?" Donkey asked, grinning.

"You're bothering him." Serena answered, pointing at Shrek.

Donkey dropped the smile as he realized what his best friends was saying, and then sighed, disappointed. "Oh, Okay. All right. Cool, I guess…uh...Like Rin' said, the two of us and Max were gonna do some Exploration Training, anyway. so…Maybe I'll see y'all Sunday for a barbecue or something."

With that, he walked out the door as Rini, feeling sorry for her friend but at the same time knowing her family's need for quiet time, turned to the four of them and curtised.

"I'll see you guys later, and don't worry, we'll be careful. See ya!" Rini waved and walked out the door herself.

The two couples shared a glance before Serena, who admittedly but mentally still held guilt of what happened recently before the Honeymoon, reassured her husband and brother and sister in laws, "Relax. They'll be okay. Besides, Rini will cheer him up in no time flat."

"She's right." Shrek agreed before turning to Fiona lovingly. "Now, where were we? Oh, I think I remember."

The two chuckled as he swung Fiona around, as Darien did the same with Serena, and both couples were about to kiss when they saw an unwelcome guest who just came back to see what they were about to do.

"AH!" Darien yelped in fright, accidentally dropping Serena who yelped herself.

"Omph!" Serena grunted.

"Donkey!" Shrek yelled, accidentally dropping Fiona who yelped as well.

"I know! I know! Alone! I'm going, I'm going." Donkey grumbled, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he turned to leave, before turning back as he asked. "Hey, but what do you want me and Rini to tell these guys?"

"Other guys?" Serena repeated in confusion, as Darien helped her up and Shrek helped Fiona up. Donkey opened the door with Rini standing beside it.

"There's a royal visitor with a marching band." Rini proclaimed, gesturing outside.

The four of them looked and saw that both Rini and Donkey were right. There was indeed a band with a royal messenger walking through the path of the long trumpets and drums making the music of a royal arrival. One of the trumpeters on the end broke away and started to play the theme to Hawaii Five-O, only to be whacked on the head with a scroll by the messenger to get him to stop.

"Enough, Reggie." The messenger scolded him, continuing to approach the group with Rini staying close to the past-selves of her parents and Donkey nervously hiding behind his friends, while the man, not fully looking at them as he unrolled the scroll.

He cleared his throat and read what was revealed as a letter. "_"Dearest Prince Darien and Princess Fiona. You two are hereby summoned to the Kingdom of Far, Far Away for a royal ball in celebration of your marriages at which time the King will bestow his royal blessing…upon you two and your…_"

But as the messenger looked up, he saw that Fiona was no longer a human and that her husband was an Ogre himself, and that Serena was, while beautiful, nothing as he expected.

"Uh..._"Princess Serena and Prince Charming..._" He continued, awkwardly, concluding while looking at the letter once more. "_Love, the King and Queen of Far, Far Away. AKA: Mom and Dad."_"

"Mom?" Darien asked, surprised.

"And Dad?" Fiona murmured excitedly.

"Far Far Away?" Serena asked incredulously. There was actually a Kingdom called Far Far Away? Sure all stories started out with kingdoms far, far away, but did the mean it was really far, far away, or was it just a name? Or both?

"Prince Charming?" Shrek asked, dumbfounded. He made a sarcastic joke about that when he revealed to Fiona that he was an Ogre just after he, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey rescued her and Team Rocket from the Dragon's Keep, but still...

"Royal ball? Can Rini and I come?" Donkey practically shouted, pushing his way through the lovebirds.

"That sounds like fun! Can we really go? Please?" Rini asked excitedly.

"We're not going." Shrek shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. If the royals find out he married their daughter and he wasn't even a human, this was going to cause problems.

"What?" Fiona, Darien, Rini, Donkey and Serena chorused in shock.

"I mean, don't you think they might be a bit…shocked to see you like this?" He added awkwardly, also knowing that Fiona now was an Ogress herself.

Serena flinched as did Darien, the two of them sharing a glance as they and Rini all realized that Shrek did have a point. Even though, maybe they can work things out a bit. On the other hand, while the marriage laws here are a bit out of whack and you had to be a teenager in order to marry, despite that Serena's true age was sixteen but the Reversed Light made her, Darien, Kaylie, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and even Hotaru all two years younger, and only everyone in the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team and all who knew their real identities kept their original memories, even Serena began to think that the King and Queen might not accept her willingly due to this.

"Well, they might be a bit surprised." Fiona awkwardly admittedly, before reassuring her husband, and also to Serena. "But they're my and Darien's parents, Shrek. They love us. And don't worry. They're gonna love you and Serena, too."

"You okay meeting your real parents, Darien?" Serena whispered her husband.

"It will be a bit strange, but I'm sure things will be fine." Darien whispered in return, despite that he was still unaware of why Serena felt extremely guilty and while she had recovered mostly thanks to Ash and Pikachu and their adventures with Ben, Abigail and Riley in locating the National Treasure, she still hadn't told him of why.

"Yeah, right. Somehow I don't think I'll be welcomed at the Country Club." Shrek snorted, skeptical.

"Will you stop it? They're not like that." Fiona sighed, exasperated.

"Then how do you explain Sergeant Pompous and the Fancy Pants Club Band?" He asked, as the said band and the messenger walked off, the latter being offended by the Ogre's rude attitude.

"Oh, come on! You could at least give them a chance." Fiona tried to encourage.

"Oh, to do what? Sharpen their pitchforks?" Shrek asked, sarcastically.

"No! They just want to give you their blessing."

"Oh, great. Now I need their blessing?"

"Well, if you want to be a part of this family, yes!"

"And who says I want to be part of this family?"

"Uh, you did? When you married me."

"Well, there's some fine print for ya!" Shrek argued.

Fiona gasped in exasperation and disbelief. "So that's it. You won't come?"

"Trust me. It's a bad idea. We are not going! And that's final!" Shrek concluded with finality.

During this argument, Serena, Darien, Rini and Donkey watched on before the Moon Family shared a worried glance and sweatdrops with a shared look that said, 'Uh-oh', and Donkey held a look that had a worried, 'Oh boy'.

Despite Shrek's words, in the end it was five against one, and realizing he wasn't going to win this, he had to go with.

But he knew that this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter one! Sorry about this again, but I just felt the urge to begin this. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm able.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Looooong Hesitant Trip

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry that this chapter was a day late. I was planning on updating this yesterday, but then things with life caught up, so I didn't get the chance. But now the second chapter has arrived!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own an OC who will make her appearance either in this chapter or in the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Looooong Hesitant Trip.

After finally managing to convince the reluctant Shrek to attend the Royal Ball, and allowing both Rini and Donkey to go with as the former would be meeting the past-selves of her grandparents of Far Far Away, the group managed to hire a large carriage and had just thrown in the last of their suitcases into the the back.

"Hey, come on, Shrek! We don't want to hit traffic!" Donkey called as he hopped into the back himself, as Fiona, Darien, Serena and Rini waited for Shrek to come out of his house since he retreated back inside.

Realizing that it was time to go, Shrek exasperatedly opened his front door and walked sadly out. Beside the house was the rest of the Sailor Team; Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max, and their Fairy-Tale friends Pinocchio, Gingy, Wolfy, the Three Little Pigs, and the Three Blind Mice, since it was also agreed that they would keep an eye on this in both Duloc Castle and Shrek and Fiona's home.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Said Raye, before the two groups split up. The Sailor Team would head over back to Duloc while the Fairytale Gang would be staying in Shrek's house, the former group visiting occasionally.

"Have fun! Be sure to take some pictures." Ash waved a goodbye to Serena's group.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

With that, while the Sailor Team walked off, the Fairytale gang ran inside the house. They slammed the door behind them, accidentally leaving one of the mice outside.

"Hey, wait for me!" The mouse called out...only to slam himself into the tree trunk and missing the door since he is blind, and Shrek sighed just as the group inside his house then began to party. He got into the carriage, and looked despairingly out the back window as Donkey began to sing, much to Shrek and Serena's annoyance.

He didn't stop until they were passing a village.

* * *

Hours later, the carriage rode on a path past a forest and a sign that said "Far Far Away: 700 miles", and that's when things started to get...well, interesting and irritating.

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked.

"No." Serena answered.

_A day later...On a rocky path up the mountains, during a thunder storm..._

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked again.

"Not yet." Rini replied.

_Three days later...Up on a rocky path in the snowy mountains during a small blizzard..._

"Okay, are we there yet?" Donkey asked, starting to become bored and impatient.

"No." Fiona sighed, getting exasperated, and so where her husband, brother, sister-in-law and future niece.

_Two days later, in a forest filled with snow high up in the mountains..._

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked once again.

"No." Darien replied, a bit aggravated.

_Three hours later, down the other side of the mountain in a canyon-like path..._

"Are we there _yet_?" Donkey asked, getting even more impatient.

"Yes." Shrek replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Donkey asked, hopefully.

"No!" Shrek snapped angrily.

_A day later, across a bridge in a beautiful valley..._

"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked, even more impatient.

"No!" Rini, Serena and Fiona shouted.

_Another day later, in another forest..._

"Are _we there yet_?" Donkey asked, almost yelling.

"No, we're not!" Darien and Shrek both chorused.

_Another day later...on a path and HOPEFULLY close to Far Far Away by now..._

After the constant "Are there yet?" and "No" through out the week and a few days, even the Dwarf Driver couldn't take it anymore and despairingly tried to block out the noise by covering his ears while still holding the reins, silently pleading his passengers to stop.

Which didn't happen now.

"Are we there yet!?" Donkey practically screamed.

"NO!" Serena, Darien, Rini, Shrek and Fiona chorused, feeling headaches of the worst trip any of them and their aggravating traveling companion had ever experienced. Shrek placed a hand to his forehead.

"Are we there-"

"Are we there yet?" Shrek cut Donkey off and began to mimick him.

"Hey, that's not funny. Hey, that's really immature." Shrek kept mimicking Donkey, while Rini held her head in her hands and shook it, Serena buried her face in her hands, Fiona half-facepalmed her face, and Darien just let out a muffled groan.

"See, this is why nobody likes ogres. All right, your loss." The two continued to mimick.

Until finally Donkey just decided, "I'm just gonna stop talking!"

"Finally." Shrek sighed in relief...which didn't last long.

"But this is taking forever, guys. And there's no in-flight movie or nothing!" Donkey complained after maybe a second or two of silence, which made his friends either sigh or roll their eyes.

"Donkey, the thing about the Kingdom of Far, Far Away, it's practically Far, Far...Away." Serena explained, and lowering her voice as she finished her sentence, cringing.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Donkey replied, groaning. "I'm just so darn bored."

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself." Shrek suggested.

Donkey sighed, and Serena, Shrek, Darien, Fiona and Rini enjoyed the quiet while it lasted. Donkey sighed deeply. He looked at the two ogres and three humans, then began to make popping noises, causing both Serena and Shrek to cringe when it did so twice. He popped his lips again, making Shrek groan.

"For five minutes, could you not be yourself..." Shrek began pleadingly, before turning and yelled right at Donkey's face. "FOR FIVE MINUTES!?"

He turned to look out the window like the other four did. Neither of them noticed, except for Rini, Darien and Fiona who all cringed, and braced themselves when the donkey's lips sneaking their way in between them. He popped again, which made Shrek and Serena both scream in frustration.

"ARE WE THERE YET!? THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Serena screamed pleadingly, hoping that they were there right now. If this continued on, she really was going to go completely nuts.

Fortunately, they wouldn't have to suffer anymore, because Fiona finally noticed her home kingdom and answered happily to her family and friend. "Yes!"

"Oh, finally!" Donkey sighed in relief. As the carriage carried the passengers down the hill which overlooked the beautiful kingdom itself, with a large sign that said Far Far Away on a mountain close to the Castle that towered over the city, it reminded Serena, Darien and Rini of the Hollywood sign back on Earth, and to make the sight more amazing, it was close to the ocean.

As they passed a sign that said "Welcome to Far Far Away", the city itself was like a beautiful Medieval combination of Miami and Hollywood, with palm trees and several stores. It was a beautiful and amazing and exciting sight.

"Oh, wow...Look at that!" Rini breathed in awe.

"Wow..." Donkey breathed in excited awe. Now this was a place to explore. "It's going to be champagne wishes and caviar dreams from now on." He then called out to random people. "Hey, good-looking! We'll be back to pick you up later!"

It was a sight to remember for most of them. There were candy stores, restarunts, Cafes, Takeaway joints, clothing stores, book stores and libraries, and a street stand selling Star Maps, almost everything. Darien, Fiona, and Rini looked happily around while Serena looked around amazed, and Shrek watched apprehensively. They both saw a billboard with the Fairy Godmother on it, though Serena quickly noticed that this Fairy Godmother, while having a magic Wand like the one she met in Traverse Town with the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald and Goofy during the Heartless Crisis while looking for Riku, Kairi and King Mickey, looked different.

"I guess she's pretty famous here." Serena whispered to herself.

Shrek on the other hand, was even more resigned and dismayed as he muttered to himself, already feeling homesick, much so than the adventures in the Kanto Region and the Orange Islands on Earth. "We are definitely not in the swamp anymore."

He wasn't looking forward to this. At least on Earth, he didn't have to worry about everything freaking out or trying to kill him due to the spell enchanted on him, Fiona and Donkey which makes them look human in the appearances of the people on Earth who didn't know the true identity of Serena, Darien, Rini and the Sailor Scouts, and Shrek actually enjoyed those adventures, safe for the crazy things like the Spirits stuff and Ghost Pirates attacking, and even immortality with a Medallion along the way. But since the spell doesn't work here in the Fairytale world, he knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

They were stopped for the horses to be cleaned and also the traffic, and the driver gave the street cleaner a coin as thanks, then moved on their way. To which the crowd, seeing the carriage heading straight towards the castle, soon realized that it was Princess Fiona and Prince Darien who, after so many years of their absence, had finally come home with their new husband and wife. Soon the crowd began to follow them.

Fiona looked back at Shrek, but her smile fell as she saw his expression. She lovingly touched his arm, and he looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey, ladies! Nice day for a parade, huh? Yeah, you working that hat," Donkey called to two women on the street who looked at each other, most likely shocked to see the donkey actually speak perfect human language.

The carriage passed Rapunzel's tower and Cinderella's castle while continuing upward on the hill towards the castle while the crowd cheered and continued to follow until it passed the draw bridge and into the opening where a fountain sat in the middle, and more crowd of people were cheering. At the front doors of the castle were Darien and Fiona's parents; King Harold who wore a noble blue clothes, and his wife, Queen Lillian, in her fabulous red dress. Both have wisely aged but still looked the same as Fiona remembered, and wore proud and relieved smiles.

Donkey's jaw dropped as he saw the huge castle. King Harold and Queen Lillian smiled as they awaited their son and daughter and Daughter-in-law and son-in-law. The crowd applauded as the carriage made its way to the red carpet.

Not long after the fanfare, a royal announcer cleared his throat before reading aloud on the scroll to the people. "Announcing the long-awaited return of Prince Darien and Princess Fiona and their new wife and husband."

The crowd cheered and Shrek grimaced, while Serena flinched, suddenly nervous. Rini was excited and Darien looked a bit nervous himself, not used to such a huge crowd.

"Well, this is it." Fiona said, a bit nervous but excited.

"This is it." Serena whispered to Darien.

"This is it." Darien nodded in agreement.

"This is it." Harold whispered to Lillian, mentally excited to finally see their children again.

"This is it." The announcer muttered to himself with an excited smile as he prepared to open the door to the carriage.

"This is it." An old guy with goofy glasses said to himself, as he set down a box that held doves inside, waiting to be released.

Fiona stepped out, and the doves were released. The fanfare and the cheering stopped as the doves dispersed, revealing the ogres, and the Moon Princess and Darien, as well as the Future-Moon Princess and Donkey who smiled proudly. The crowd gasped at the sight of the group, and a dove, looking back to see what the commotion was about, didn't look where it was going and flew into the castle wall, falling down and landing at Harold's feet, unconscious...or dead.

An ominous tensed silence, except for a baby wailing somewhere in the shocked and horrified crowd, which made Serena, Darien, Shrek, Fiona, Rini and now Donkey feeling uneasy themselves.

Remember what Shrek said about everyone being a bit shocked? Forget it. It's more like a complete shock.

"Uh...Why don't you guys go ahead? Rini and I'll park the car." Donkey suggested uncomfortably, and just as his friends turned back to him, he'd already somehow dragged Rini with him and both hopped into the carriage and closed the door despite the seven year old's soft protests, while the driver then had the carriage carried off without the rest of the passengers, leaving them with only to walk forward.

'_Some friend he is._' Serena grumbled to herself in her mind, but somehow managed now to show her annoyance. Instead, she and Darien gently held hands and followed their Ogre-relatives to their new royal relatives.

"So...You still think this is such a good idea?" Shrek chuckled as he and Fiona held hands, taking the lead up the red carpet, the eyes of the crowd not leaving them.

"Of course! Look. Mom and Dad look happy to see us." Fiona replied, and despite that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she hasn't seen her parents in years and that it was too late to turn back now.

Though unknown to them as they were unaware of the four young couple's conversation, Harold and Lillian politely waved even as the former asked softly and incredulously. "Who on Earth are they?"

"I think that's our little girl and little boy." Lillian replied as she and her husband began to make their way down the stairs, and stepping over the still bird carefully.

"That's not little! That's a really big problem." Harold pointed out, now not looking forward to this. "Why does Darien look two years younger and married to a girl with an unusual hair style even though she looks pretty enough. And wasn't Fiona supposed to kiss Prince Charming and break the spell?"

Despite discreetly rolling her eyes, Lillian replied, a bit uneasy but was willing to give both Shrek and Serena a chance. "Well, that young lady may not be who we thought and he's no Prince Charming, but they do look-"

_Back with Serena's group..._

"Happy now? We came, we saw them." Shrek whispered, still holding a fake smile which continued to get even more nervous looking, and adding urgently as they passed angry looking Ogre Hunters, one of them tapping a torch against his palm. "Now let's go before they light the torches."

"Try and relax, will ya? They're Darien and Fiona's parents." Serena whispered, despite that she was becoming more and more uneasy herself.

"Hello, Meatball head. They locked Fiona in a tower and sent Darien back to Earth where he was originally Prince of." Shrek pointed out.

"Come on, those were for our own-" Darien began.

_Back with Harold and Lillian..._

"Good! Now here's our chance. Let's go back inside and pretend we're not home." Harold, seeing the four of them distracted, said and began to turn, but was pulled back by Lillian who began to scold him for his sudden childish behavior.

"Harold, we have to be-"

_With Serena's group..._

"Quick! While they're not looking, we can make a run for it." Shrek whispered urgently, seeing the two royals distracted, which only made both Serena and Darien mentally groan.

"Shh! Shrek, stop it!" Fiona shushed. "Everything's gonna be-"

_With the King and Queen..._

"-A disaster. There is no way-" Harold was saying.

_With Serena's group..._

"We can do this." Darien reassured.

"Well, I really-" Serena began.

_Harold and Lillian..._

"Really?" Harold asked, nervously.

"Really-" Lillian sighed.

_Serena's group..._

"Don't-" Fiona said.

_King and Queen..._

"Want-" Harold said.

_Serena's group..._

"-To-" Shrek continued.

_King and Queen..._

"-Be-" Lillian continued.

"Here!" Shrek and Harold said at the same time to their wifes, not hearing each other's conversations which came to an end as all six of them finally met and looked at each other.

"Mom, Dad." Fiona said happily, as she and a still slightly nervous Darien hugged their parents who returned it, even though Harold was still staring at Shrek and Serena with disbelief. When the hug ended, Fiona introduced the King and Queen to the latter two. "I'd like you to my sister-in-law and my husband; Serena and Shrek."

Serena and Shrek fumbled Fiona's words, and awkwardly smiled as the royal parents looked at Shrek in disgust, though Lillian tried to hide it.

"It's...an honor to meet you, your majesties." Serena curstied politely, though very nervously. Unlike with King Mickey whom, despite being a King himself, didn't mind casual conversations(in fact, Serena had come to a conclusion that Mickey liked being casual and had no problems with anyone calling him by his birth name. Actually, she kind of figured that he was trying to encourage it), Serena knew that she had to be extremely polite and attempt to be cultured and etiquette to her new Mother and Father in laws.

Which she forgotten how to do even being elected as one of the new rulers of Duloc, since she'd been reborn on Earth and while she had her memories back, she hardly remembered how to be etiquette like her days as a Princess on the Moon, and Darien, still Prince of Earth, was reborn here but sent back to the world of his true origins.

Shrek on the other hand, wasn't so careful.

"Well, um…It's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from." He said awkwardly, and chuckled nervously. This only made Serena flinch in shock, Darien looking at him worriedly, Fiona having a mouth-shocked expression, Lillian's awkward smile fading, and Harold looking very disapproved despite Shrek's nervous smile.

* * *

Later that night at the family dinner, Shrek sat at the one end of the huge table in the royal dining area and gulped nervously, not sure how to eat politely. On his left, Serena, Fiona and Darien sat, the two women now wearing different dresses. Fiona wore a lovely dark green dress, while Serena was wearing a bubble-gum pink version of Lillian's dress, and Darien was dressed in a royal prince outfit that was custom made. To Shrek's left was Lillian and at the other end of the table was Harold who just glared at him, while the other four politely ate the beginners course of dinner.

Shrek looked down, and had no clue which fork to pick up to eat his tiny cooked french snails. He eventually just picked them up with his fingers, and started to chew until he noticed how the king was looking at him. He smiled, showing the uneaten food. Lillian visibly shivered, while Serena and Darien both looked equally nervous.

Fiona took a sip of her water politely, before uncontrollably belching. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and apologetically said, "Excuse me."

"Better out than in, I always say. Hey, Fiona?" Shrek chuckled, and he and his wife laughed, which quickly faded as no one else was sharing it and Harold looked shocked while Lillian tried to hide her disgust. Serena and Darien both looked at the two Ogres with looks that said, 'Not at the table'.

"...I guess not." Shrek sighed apologetically, just as the door of the main room knocked, and everyone looked to see who would be visiting them.

"Come in." Lillian politely spoke.

One of the two doors opened to reveal a royal duke, announcing a bit awkwardly. "Um, begging your pardon, your majesties. But there is a little girl who is related to Princess Serena."

After allowing to be let in, Rini, having been unable to find Donkey or her family since ditching them, walked in wearing a custard-coloured yellow dress, and she politely curtised.

"I'm terribly sorry for coming in like this, your majesties." Rini apologetically spoke, which Serena stared in shock, actually having forgotten about her future-daughter for a while and felt like smacking herself.

"Oh, hello there, child. What an adorable little girl." Lillian greeted with a smile.

"Oh. Why, hello, young lady." Harold greeted, surprised to see a child walk in, and a very polite one at that. She did resemble to Serena, except that her hair was pink and her eyes were ruby coloured. Clearing his throat once more, he turned to Serena and asked, "If you don't mine my asking, is she your little sister, Serena?"

Serena giggled nervously, and once again half-lied due to strict Time Travel orders. "Everyone always asks me that, but no. This is Rini and she's my cousin."

"Rini asked if she could come with us, and we couldn't say no. If that's alright." Darien explained.

"Uh, of course. Rini is more than welcome." Harold quickly replied, despite not having expected to see the cousin of his new daughter-in-law. But so far, she seemed to be a well behaved child, and he had to agree with Lillian; Rini is adorable.

"Why don't you come sit here, Rini? there's plenty of room." Lillian offered, gesturing a seat to her right.

"Thank you, your majesty." Rini replied, taking the offer and took a seat.

"Rini, how'd you get lost? We were wondering where you were." Serena asked.

Rini sweatdropped, and nervously began, "Um, well, you see, uh-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when all seven of them heard crashing in the kitchen behind them, as well as a familiar voice speak loudly. "What do you mean, 'not on the list'? Don't tell me you don't know who I am."

Just then, a laughing Donkey burst through the doors with a big smile. "Hey, what's happening, everybody? Thanks for waiting. You know, I had the hardest time finding this place."

He took a seat by Harold's right, which had the King scold him angrily, "No! No! Bad Donkey! Bad! Down!"

"No, no, Dad, Dad! It's all right. It's all right. He's with us." Fiona quickly reassured her father. "He and Serena helped rescue me from the Dragon." Though she didn't think mentioning that Rini and Team Rocket also helped in said rescue was a good idea.

"Yes, that me. The Noble steed." Donkey replied proudly, and then called out back to the kitchen. "Hey, waiter! How 'bout a bowl for the steed?"

Much to the embarrassment of Serena, Rini and Shrek.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: The Dining Area will continue in the next chapter, since I didn't want this chapter to be really long. Again, I am sorry for the lateness, and I think I'll be alternating between updating this story and "Key to Return Hearts" story. Hard to say at this stage.**

**In the meantime, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Godmother and Replica?

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter three! And thank you for the reviews, Pokeball645! Yet this is only just the beginning of what's yet to come. Let's continue onward.**

**I only own the OC, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fairy Godmother and Replica?

Serena, Rini, and Shrek all sweat-dropped when Donkey demanded for a bowl, which completely embarrassed and exasperated them to no end.

"Oh boy." Shrek sighed, his head in his hands. He picked up his spoon and began to eat the soup.

But, Serena, noticing something across the table, hurriedly murmured, "Um, Shrek?"

"Yeah? Oh, sorry, Serena." Shrek muttered, thinking that that he wasn't polite, and said to the Queen. "Great soup, Mrs. Q. _Mmm!_"

"No, no, no. Like this." Serena whispered, dipping her hands into the bowl which was actually filled with water and not soup. Fiona and Darien also demonstrated as well. Shrek, realizing this and also mentally understood why the 'soup' tasted like water, chuckled in embarrassment, which seeing Harold's angry look only made him even more uncomfortable, while the King, Lilian, and both the confused Rini and Donkey did the same.

"So, Darien and Fiona," Lilian broke the silence while drying her hands off. "Tell us about where you live."

Darien decided to go first and replied, "Well, Serena owns her own Kingdom." and turned to his wife. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Um, yes!" Serena, catching on, said quickly, explaining to her new in-laws. "It's a Kingdom much like this one, very nice people, playful little kids, a great place for pretty much everyone. We even got libraries, schools and toy stores, and other things."

"What about you, Fiona?" Lilian asked her daughter next.

"Well…Shrek owns his own land." Fiona began, which wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't want her parents to know about the swamp. She turned to her husband, queiring. "Don't you, honey?"

"Oh, yes!" Shrek declared, catching on, before making up a story on how to make it fascinating. "It's in an...enchanted forest, abundant in squirrels and cute little duckies and…"

"What?" Donkey burst out laughing. "I know you ain't talking about the swamp and Serena ain't talking about Duloc or the Moon Kingdom or even Neo Tokyo on Earth."

"Donkey!" Serena hissed as she and Shrek glared at their idiotic friend for blowing their cover.

"An Ogre from a Swamp and a young lady from the Moon, moving to Earth and now a young ruler of Duloc. Oh! How original!" Harold thought, half-sarcastically, while the embarrassed Donkey, realizing what he did, dunk his mouth and ate his soup to shut up.

"Well, I suppose those would be fine places to raise the children," Lilian remarked to both her son and her daughter.

This made Harold choke on his drink, Serena flinching and stopping herself from taking a sip of her drink or a taste of her soup that was served, and Shrek to accidentally fully suck in his spoon and began to choke, all three of them and Darien in complete shock. Serena shrieked a little, Harold spluttered his drinking while coughing, and Shrek madly coughing before eventually he managed to spit the spoon halfway across the table. Everyone stared at it before gazing back at him.

"Um, maybe we should talk about it in a year or two or maybe at least ten or a bit less?" Serena suggested with a sweatdrop. Yes, she was going to be a mother and despite being the mother of Rini in the future and the two sometimes still bicker like sisters, but Serena didn't want to go through motherhood just yet.

"She's right. I mean, i-it's a bit early to think about that, isn't it?" Shrek agreed, twice as nervous. He hasn't been married for even a full year yet, and up until the events in Duloc, he never would've thought of having a family due to being an Ogre, and having children, Ogre children, was the last thing on his mind.

"Indeed." Harold agreed, muttering in disgust to himself. "I just started eating."

"Harold!" Lilian scolded at her husband's rude behavior, as she and apparently everyone else had heard what he had said.

But while Serena flinched, and looked at the table in front of her, deciding not to comment and feeling even more uncomfortable, Shrek felt insulted and asked Harold. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad. It's great, okay?" Darien told the King, trying to keep the peace as did Fiona who tried to give him a reassuring look.

"Well, for his type, yes." Harold stated.

"My type?" Shrek repeated, getting angry himself and really starting to get sick of Harold's disapproval, which made the tension at the table worsen. Serena felt like she wanted nothing more than to hide under the table, Rini almost copying her, and Donkey deciding to make an exit as he sensed a fued fueling up.

"_I _got to go to the bathroom." Donkey excused himself and turned to leave, but stopped when the royal chef emerged through the doors along with other chefs and cooks who pushed trolleys filled with the royal banquet as he announced that dinner is served. Seeing this made Donkey turn back and sit happily as the meal already made up for the tension. "Never mind. I can hold it."

The meal was set into the table, including a freshly cooked roast chicken in front of Shrek, Serena and Rini, and a freshly cooked lobster in front of Harold, Donkey and Darien. Along with other side dishes and the main roast in the middle, but Shrek and Harold continued to glare at each other in heated tension, their minds not on the food.

"Bon appetite!" The Chef said to everyone, before he and the other chefs returned to the chicken.

"Thank you." Rini politely said.

"Oh, Mexican food! My favorite." Donkey exclaimed happily, which made Darien sweatdrop and Harold gaze at him in disbelief.

"Well, let's not just sit here with our tummies rumbling. Everybody dig in." Lilian smiled, gesturing for the group to go on ahead.

"Don't mind if I do, Lilian." Donkey happily applied, and was about to take a bite out of the lobster, but Harold pulled the entire plate towards him and made the donkey miss while giving the King a sad and pouting look.

All while the King began to both Serena and Shrek, "So, I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be..."

"Uh...Darien and I are hoping for a daughter someday." Serena nervously speculated, while referring to Rini without even blowing the cover even further.

"And Ogres. Yes." Shrek continued, pulling the roast chicken towards himself.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Lilian said, before giving her husband a warning look and inqueried. "Right, Harold?"

Harold held up his hands and quickly said, "Oh, no! No, of course not."

But then he grabbed a knife while adding to Shrek, "With Serena, I'm looking forward for a granddaughter or a grandson, but with you, assuming you don't _eat_ your own young!" as he stabbed and sliced through the lobster.

"Dad!" Darien and Fiona chorused, disgusted over their father's attitude.

"Oh no! We usually prefer the ones who've been both sent to another world with not much magic or locked away in a tower!" Shrek sarcastically said as he tore off the legs and took a huge bite out of one.

"Calm down, Shrek." Serena pleaded, hoping to make peace. But like her husband and her sister-in-law, she was ignored.

"I only did that because I love them." Harold said defensively, still messing with the food as he stabbed a beef square off another plate and dipped it in hot water.

"Oh, aye. Day-care, orphanage or dragon guarded castle?" Shrek shot back as he tore the wishbone out of the chicken.

"You wouldn't understand. You're not their father!" Harold cried as he snapped a leg in half with pliers. Serena held her face in one hand, rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance and dismay, to which Fiona and Darien did the same. Serena couldn't help but think that things were definitely becoming an even bigger disaster. First her mistake with Jack Sparrow, then Farquaad's ghost attacking them and trying to make Fiona his Queen of the Underworld, and now this?

What's next, Sora, Donald and Goofy in sleeping pods?(This thought, actually, was true but Serena still didn't know that as Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were still the only ones who knew about what happened to the trio.)

All the while both Shrek and Harold continued to destroy the food in their frustration. Shrek took a bite put of the chicken. Harold tore the spine out. Shrek popped a banana out of its skin. Harold smashed crackers. Shrek smashed his hand on chestnuts. Harold turned the pepper shaker. Shrek snapped the wishbone evenly in half. Harold chopped the head off of fish.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Rini whispered to herself.

"It's so nice to have the family together for dinner." Lilian moaned quietly to herself.

Finally, Harold stood up just before Shrek, and the two pulled at the pork which resulted it being flung high into the air and nearly touching the chandelair.

"Harold!" Lilian gasped in disgust.

"Shrek!" Fiona scolded.

"Fiona!" Shrek cried defensively.

"Shrek!" Serena exclaimed in dismay.

"Darien?" Rini asked sadly.

"Rini!" Serena snapped, not wanting her future-daughter to get into this argument.

"Serena!" Darien scolded.

"Darien and Fiona!" Harold scolded.

"Mom!" Fiona cried to her mother pleadingly.

"Harold..." Lilian scolded with a sigh.

"Donkey!" Donkey cried happily…right before the pork landed on the table, startling him, Lilian and Rini who jumped in firght. Rini, Darien and Serena sweatdropped at this as well as the mess that ruined the dinner. Disgusted and overwhelmingly disappointed at her family, Fiona fumed and stood up, glaring at both her father and her husband before turning and stormed out of the room.

"Fiona?" Serena quickly got up while holding out a hand to say something to her sister-in-law, but stopped, as she looked dejectedly to the floor. Darien stared at her and despite that he knew that she wanted to try and comfort Fiona, he also knew it was best that his sister was left alone for a while. Harold, who had seen his daughter storm out, looked at Serena, surprised. He then glared at Shrek who looked after Fiona, then looked dejectedly down at the dinner.

* * *

Fiona ran to her old room, which she and Shrek would be sharing during their stay here. She slammed the door, the sign swinging from "_Everyone Welcome_" to "**Keep Out**". She leaned against the door, and walked to her old chair. She looked at the little figurines of herself, a dragon, and a knight in shining armor. Fiona sighed as she gently caressed the one that looked like her human-self before walking out to her balcony, and fixed her hair.

She leaned on it while staring out at the Kingdom, unable to believe that this was worse than she had thought. Not only Shrek still felt this was a bad idea and didn't get along with her father, Harold obviously wasn't going to give Shrek or even Serena for that matter, his blessing and was unaware that he had already met his future granddaughter. Fiona tried hard not to cry, but a lone tear fell down her cheek and landed on the stone railing.

But as it did, Fiona heard a bubble pop which startled her and saw, to her confusion that bubbles were slowly floating down from the sky.

'_Huh? Where did these bubbles come from?_' Fiona thought, before looking up and saw, to her further confusion, a woman with fairy wings, middle aged and wearing a blue dress and a magic wand, was descending while inside a bubble herself, making the Princess dumbfounded.

All the while the woman sang, "_~Your fallen tears have called to me, So, here comes my sweet remedy. I know what every princess needs, For her to live life happily~_."

But as she floated in front of Fiona and popped her bubble, she gasped in fright at the Princess's appearance, which her reaction caused Fiona to gasp in a bit of fright as well.

"Oh, my dear!" The fairy breathed, almost having had a heart attack. "Oh, look at you. You're all, um…"

An awkward pause.

"...Uh, grown up." She finished awkwardly, and giggled.

"Um...who are you?" Fiona asked, skeptically even though she tried not to show it. She didn't remember seeing this woman before.

"Oh, sweet pea! I'm your fairy godmother." The Fairy Godmother replied.

Fairy Godmother? Fiona certainly didn't remember having one. She thought that it was Cinderella who had a Fairy Godmother, and she had heard of Serena, Rini and the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald and Goofy meeting another Fairy Godmother who helped them out. "I have a Fairy Godmother?"

Fairy Godmother gently shushed her, and reassured her. "Now, don't worry. I'm here to make it all better. With just a…"

She then spun Fiona back into the room and continued, through more singing while magically making gold coins appear in the latter's hands and more briefly raining down. "_~Wave of my magic wand, Your troubles will soon be gone. With a flick of the wrist and just a flash, You'll land a prince with a ton of cash_~"

Fairy Godmother then magically had Fiona wear a golden glittering dress which were made by Cinderella's mice friends before making most of the furniture come to life. "_~A high-priced dress made by mice no less, Some crystal glass pumps, And no more stress. Your worries will vanish, Your soul will cleanse, Confide in your very own furniture friends~_"

The Furniture joined in to try and make Fiona better as they chorused with the Fairy Godmother, "_~We'll help you set a new fashion trend~_"

One chair scooped up Fiona who was too shocked to do anything else as she was carried to her dressing mirror and flinched when a picture of a handsome man appeared within it, all the while the Fairy Godmother and the Furniture continued their attempts to fix her up.

"_~I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great_(Furniture: _The kind of girl a prince would date~), They'll write your name on the bathroom wall~_"

The Mirror then said, "For a happy ever after, give Fiona a call!"

She then showed Fiona a large carriage that was pink and fancy, but while it had no horses, it had a handsome chauffer named Kyle who laid on the seat with style. The Fairy Godmother, ignoring Fiona's attempts to speak, then magically created a living cute white and fluffy puppy in the surprised Princess's hands.

"_~A sporty carriage to ride in style, Sexy man boy chauffeur, Kyle. Banish your blemishes, tooth decay, Cellulite thighs will fade away, And oh, what the hey! Have a bichon frisé_!"

Unfortunately for Fiona while the Fairy Godmother and the Furniture continued to dance around while magic was being used to, rather painfully, make up Fiona's face and her hair while accidentally hurting her ear and head, things were becoming far too much for the Princess to even handle and no matter how much she tried to get everyone's attention, she was starting to lose her cool.

"_~Nip and tuck, Here and there, To land that prince with the perfect hair. Lipstick liners,, Shadow blush, To get that prince with the sexy tush. Lucky day, Hunk buffet, You and your prince take a roll in the hay. You can spoon on the moon, With the prince to the tune, Don't be drab, you'll be fab, Your prince will have rock-hard abs. Cheese soufflé, Valentine's day, Have some chicken fricassee! Nip and tuck, Here and there, To land that prince with the perfect hair~_-"

"STOP!" Fiona screamed pleadingly, cut finally ended the song and the room and even her dress returned to normal, but the furniture were still alive as they moved away and joined up with the confused Fairy Godmother. The Ogress then apologetically and politely told her. "Look…Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother, but I really don't need all this."

Fairy Godmother and the Furniture all gasped, before the former looked disapproved and thinking deeply, while the furniture returned to their positions with annoyed grumbles, making comments about not liking Fiona anyway. Just then, everyone heard someone knocking on the door.

Followed by Serena's voice on the other side. "Fiona? Fi, can we talk, please?"

Shrek pushed the doors open as he stepped into the room, followed by Serena, Darien, Rini and Donkey before all five of them froze in shock, confusion and bewilderment at the moving furniture and the Fairy Godmother who all gasped in shock, more at Shrek's appearance and even Darien while mentally wondering who the rest of the group were. The Puppy, seeing Shrek, leaped into Fiona's arms in fright.

"Oh, wow! How cute!" Rini exclaimed happily at the sight of the puppy.

"Oh, you got a puppy?" Donkey exclaimed in amazement, before pouting. "All I got in my room was shampoo."

Serena and the others looked around before they gazed at Fiona, with Serena asking. "What's going on?"

"Oh, uh..." Fiona began, gently putting the puppy back onto the couch, and then introduced the fairy and well, her bedroom suite to her new family. "Fairy Godmother, furniture…I'd like you to meet my husband, Shrek, my brother Darien, and my sister-in-law, Serena."

"Your husband and your sister-in-law?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed in shock and disbelief. "What? What did you say? When did this happen?"

"Shrek and Serena are the ones who rescued me, and Darien met Serena in another world called Earth which is near our world. He's been there since after he was born for his safety." Fiona answered, figuring that since the Fairy Godmother knew who she was, it was safe to admit part of the truth.

The Fairy Godmother couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this happen? No wonder Fiona was still an Ogress and not in the Tower. But still...to have Darien return and having seen the truth and now was magically two years younger and is married to a girl from the non-magical world...

"But that can't be right!" She exclaimed, much to Fiona's concern.

"Oh, great. More relatives." Shrek said sarcastically as he approached the suitcase on the small table.

"She's just trying to help." Fiona whispered, trying to ease things.

"Good, she can help us pack." The Ogre said, before telling his wife and younger in-laws. "Get your coat, dear. We're leaving."

"What?" Darien, Rini and Fiona gasped in disbelief.

"Leaving? I don't wanna leave." Donkey whined.

Serena placed her hands on her hips and asked, "When did you decided this?"

"Shortly after arriving." He replied obviously.

"Look, I'm-I'm sorry," Fiona apologized to Fairy Godmother.

"No, that's all right. I need to go, anyway." Fairy Godmother replied, adding with a smile. "But remember, dear. If you should ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away," She brandished a business card with a picture of herself which Serena recognized as the one from the billboard in the Kingdom.

"Happiness is just a teardrop away, huh?" Serena thought, staring at the card.

"May I hold it for a while, Fairy Godmother?" Rini kindly requested.

Noticing the little girl who resembled to Serena and despite her suspicions, the fairy had to admit that Rini was cute, and replied. "Well, all right, young dear. And, who are you?"

"My name's Rini. I'm Serena's cousin." Rini answered, gently taking the card.

"Her cousin? Oh." Fairy Godmother giggled, but mentally sarcastically. "I thought you were her little sister."

"Everybody makes that mistake. You don't have to worry. But thank you, anyway." Serena explained and thanked, though she did wonder why now the Fairy Godmother didn't like her either. Maybe it was because she was from the Moon and having been reborn on Earth? If anything, it was making her guilt that she dimmed begin to rise again.

Shrek though, said with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah, thanks. But we have all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy!"

"So I see." The fairy said, chuckling in sarcasm. Without another word, she boarded into the carriage that magically floated and said to the chauffeur. "Let's go, Kyle."

He whipped the air and the carriage then flew away from the castle in high-speed, leaving behind a trial of pink fairy dust and leaving the group in Fiona's room.

"Very nice, Shrek." Fiona remarked sarcastically as she and the others gave Shrek annoyed glares.

"What?" He shrugged, protesting. "I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"You could've at least tried to get along with my father." Fiona argued.

This only made Shrek roll his eyes and turned to her, pointing out. "You know, I don't think I was going to get Daddy's blessing, even if I did want it."

"Well, do you think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted?" She asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to pack for you?" He asked sarcastically, much to her disbelief

"You're unbelievable! You're behaving like a…" She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to say it, while Serena, Darien, Rini and Donkey once again watched the argument continue on silently and not knowing what to do but to stay out of it.

"Go on. Say it." Shrek dared, even as Serena, Darien and Rini flinched, before they waved their hands to try and silently plead Fiona not to say it, with Rini covering her ears and closing her eyes, not wanting to see or hear it, and Donkey shook his head in the same reaction before closing his eyes and braced himself.

"Like an Ogre!" Fiona growled, taking the dare.

"Well, here's a news flash for you! Whether your parents like it or not…I _am an ogre!_" Shrek shouted back, and just as the puppy, who had been barking since the new argument started, barked even louder, he roared loudly at it in frustration to get it to be quiet. It worked, and the terrified puppy covered it's eyes while whimping in fear.

He then turned back to Fiona, concluding. "And guess what, Princess? That's not about to change. On top of that, even though Serena's human, she isn't having much luck with the blessing either, especially since a Moon Princess."

Fiona stared at him in shock, before she was unable to argue any further. She walked towards the door. She looked back at him and said, "I've made changes for you, Shrek. And so did Serena, even if she is from the Moon and reborn on Earth. Because she made changes for Darien too, and then there's Rini who's going to be their daughter and our niece someday. Think about that."

She then walked out and was about to close the door behind her when Darien, who gave Serena a concerned look, followed to try and see if he could cheer Fiona up and closed the door behind him. Serena however stood frozen in shock, her heart breaking at Fiona's words. While they were meant for Shrek, she couldn't help but absorb them like they were meant for her as well. In fact, it could very well be meant for her.

The fact that Darien hadn't said a word to her, or that she still hasn't admitted her mistake, Serena now felt that she was to blame for Shrek and Fiona's current situation, and now the family may be tearing itself apart. She and Shrek stared at the door in shock while Rini said nothing as she was unable to think of what to do and didn't want to say something that could make things worse.

"That's real smooth, Shrek." Donkey told the Ogre sarcastically with an angry look of his own, before mimicking the latter's earlier remark. "_"I'm an Ogre. ARRRRR!"_"

With that, he walked off to the other side of the room, while Rini silently walked over to the bed and sat on the floor beside it, hugging her knees and reduced into tears, burying her face in her arms. While Shrek walked to the door, and sadly listened to his wife crying, Serena felt shaken as memories of herself trying to change Jack's future before Elizabeth dragged Serena away from preventing Jack's death, and Jack getting killed before somehow being revived in the past and then becoming immortal to live on to today returned.

Serena and Shrek both sighed, as Serena sat on the chair while Shrek leaned against the door. The former then looked behind her and saw Rini crying as well, and Serena knew why; Rini was now fearing that she would disappear back into Deltora forever, and shared that feeling. Even worse, Serena could be the cause of it this time. The Moon Princess of the Present looked away and gazed at the floor, silently shedding tears of her own, as Shrek also noticed and gazed at the floor as well, feeling guilty for having caused this mess.

How were they going to clear this up?

* * *

Unaware of the couples, Harold had heard the argument from the balcony of his and Lilian's bedchamber on the higher level and sighed in exasperation. "I knew this would happen."

"You should." Lilian said angrily, as she laid in bed while reading a book with reading glasses, knowing how this mess really started, feeling sorry for both Shrek and Serena. "You started it."

"I can hardly believe that, Lilian. I mean, really!" Harold replied as he walked back inside. "He's the ogre. Not me."

"I think, Harold, you're taking this a little too personally. This is Fiona's choice."

"Yes, but she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her. I mean, Serena, I can still cope with even though she's obviously from the Moon and somehow reborn on Earth where we placed Darien and it's impossible, but do you expect me to give my blessings to this…this thing?" Harold pointed out, while struggling on how to describe Shrek.

"Darien and Fiona do. They'll never forgive you if you don't, and you also upsetted Rini, and she's a sweet little girl." Lilian replied. "I don't want to lose our children again, Harold."

Her husband sighed. She did have a point, he admitted to himself. After years of not seeing their children, they finally got to see them again and were intending to bond with Darien, but still...

"Oh, you're acting as if love is totally predictable." Lilian sighed, before asking him, as she began to think of their time together before they got married. "Don't you remember when we were young? Oh, we used to walk down by the lily pond and…they were in bloom…"

"Our first kiss..." Harold continued, also thinking about their younger years. How their first kiss was the most pleasent feeling he ever had in his life. But then he quickly shook himself out of the reminiscence and pointed out, continuing the argument. "It's not the same! I don't think you realize that our daughter has married a monster!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama king." Lilian sighed in exasperation, and went back to her reading to try and keep her stress levels from rising.

"Fine! Fine! Pretend there's nothing wrong!" Harold ranted, walking back outside to the balcony. "_La, di, da, di, da! Isn't it all wonderful! _I'd like to know how it could get any worse."

He didn't see the pink sports carriage until the door opened and Fairy Godmother greeted menacingly, "Hello, Harold."

"AH!" Harold jumped in fright, before realizing who was behind him, and immediately knew that things had got worse.

"What happened?" Lilian called, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Uh, N-Nothing! Nothing, dear! Just the old crusade wound playing up a bit!" He chuckled nervously, and went back outside. "I'll, um...just stretch it out here for a while."

He quickly slammed the doors shut and turned around to face the dark glare the Fairy Godmother was giving him, terrified as he knew for that moment, he was in big trouble while thinking to himself. '_Uh, oh._'

"You better get in. We need to talk." She told him, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Actually, Fairy Godmother, just off to bed." He apologetically said and gave a fake yawn. "Already taken my pills, and they tend to make me a bit drowsy. So, how about…"

But he was stopped when a large bulky build bodyguard appeared behind him, forcing him to move forward and, seeing that he wasn't getting out of this, Harold quickly stepped up towards the carriage. "We make this a quick visit. What?"

He was picked up and in between another guard and the first one who closed the door without saying a word. "Oh, hello. Ha-ha-ha!" The King greeted nervously, feeling like a dwarf at the moment.

Kyle whipped again and the carriage flew away from the Castle, while inside as the secret meeting was being hold, due to this being part of the bargain made long, long ago that no one, not even Lilian, knew of. Harold then asked carefully, "So, what's new?"

"You remember my son, Prince Charming? And you already heard of Darien's future bride, a replica of Sailor Moon from the Moon and Earth and soon to be made real? Well here she is; Sailor Fake Moon." Fairy Godmother gestured to the young man next to her, who was checking his nails, and sat in between the two was a young teenage girl that looked identical to Serena, except that her hair was light brown, and in place of the red ribbons were dark blue. She was also in the identical attire of Sailor Moon's Super Form, except the linings were brown instead of blue, and so were her boots and pads around the top of her gloves.

"Good evening, your majesty." Sailor Fake Moon nodded in greeting, but with a disappointed frown of her own.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you, young lady. You look lovely." Harold nervously replied to the replica of the girl, and mentally shocked that Serena and this so called 'Sailor Moon' are identical and wondered if there was a connection. He then turned to Charming and gasped in amazement, and fear. "And Charming! Is that you? My gosh! It's been years. Uh...When-when-when-when did you get back?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago, actually." Charming replied with a fake smile, before growling angrily as he stood up. "After I endured blistering winds, scorching desert, I climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower-!"

All the while Harold shrank back as Charming ranted on, before Fairy Godmother gently gestured her son to sit down, saying reassuringly. "Mommy can handle this."

She then turned to Harold and practically repeated in an angrier tone, while the King cringed, and Charming glared at him while Fake Moon, not nearly as angry but still annoyed but a bit surprised with the Fairy Godmother's anger, just shrugged at the King. "He endured blisthing winds, and scorching desert, he's climbs the highest _bloody room _of the tallest _bloody tower_…"

"But-but-" Harold tried to explain, but was ignored.

"And what does he find?" She continued, rolling her eyes. "Some trio of clowns telling him that his princess and even Fake Moon's new prince-"

"If can I jus-" Harold tried to interrupt again, but leaned back when the furious fairy leaned up too close to him for comfort.

"Are already married." She concluded.

"I mean, it's not my fault. He didn't get there in time." Harold explained carefully, while pointing at Charming, and added. "A-and besides. Didn't you just create, lost and then found Sailor Fake Moon a little while ago?"

"STOP THE CAR!" Fairy Godmother shouted furiously to Kyle, making even Charming jump in fright with a scared look and Fake Moon to gasp and jump in fright as she covered her mouth with her hands. The car lurched to a stop, which resulted in Harold almost falling forward and Fake Moon to nearly hit her head in the seat behind her.

The furious fairy returned to her seat, and began. "Harold."

Both guards cracked their knuckles threateningly while Harold cringed, becoming even more scared and Fairy Godmother continued as the passenger window automatically rolled down, with Fake Moon sweatdropping before catching herself and glared at the King and Charming having an evil smirk. "You force me to do something I _really_ don't want to do."

Harold gasped, terrified. "Where are we?"

"Well, hi there. Welcome to Friar's Fat Boy! May I take your order?" A young woman greeted. Apparently, they were at the take-away store.

"My diet is ruined!" Fairy Godmother whined, and grumbled. "I hope you're happy." She then turned and began to make her order. "Er…okay. Two Renaissance Wraps, no mayo…chili rings…"

"Can I have a Chili Rings too, please?" Fake-Moon piped up.

"I'll have the Medieval Meal," Charming added.

"One Medieval Meal and another Chili Rings and," Fairy Godmother continued, and turned to the King, offering. "Harold…Curly fries?"

"No, no, thank you." The King politely declined.

"Sourdough soft taco, then? What do you want?"

"No, no, really, I'm fine."

Deciding that the order was done and the King wasn't hungry, the Fairy Godmother shrugged as the woman handed her the paper bags full of food. "Your order, Fairy Godmother. And this comes with the Medieval Meal." She added, handing over an axe as well.

"Here you are, dear." Fairy Godmother tiredly handed the weapon to her son who smirked as he took it, while Kyle had the carriage to fly away once more into the sky. Fake Moon leaned back from the weapon as possible, while the fairy gave her the bag of food while continuing to the King, more calmly but firmly. "You see, we made a deal, Harold, and I assume you don't want me to go back on my part."

The King, knowing that there was no getting out of it, even if it meant destroying the happiness of Serena and Darien, and Shrek and Fiona whether they liked it or not. It was already arranged, because it was part of the agreement. In truth, Fiona was already betrothed, and thus had no choice for that matter. Neither did Darien now.

"Indeed not." He sighed deeply.

"So, Fiona and Charming, and Darien and Fake-Moon will be together. And just so you know, Serena must be gotten rid of, because in case you failed to notice, she is Sailor Moon and is far too dangerous." Fairy Godmother declared with finality, cleary having already realized that Serena is the real Sailor Moon due to the powerful resemblance.

"Yes." He unhappily agreed. Harold didn't know the nature of Sailor Moon, but as he had been told, people on Earth are doomed to not live happily ever after, at least according to the Fairy Godmother.

"Oh, believe me, Harold. It's what's best. Not only for your children…" Fairy Godmother reassured, before taking a bite of her wrap and continued with her mouthful, while Fake Moon and Charmingly silently ate their meals. "But for your Kingdom."

By then, the carriage returned to the Castle and stopped in front of Harold's bedroom balcony. The King himself was pushed out and landed safely on the balcony by the guard. He then turned and shrugged incredulously. "Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

The answer he got was not only the axe thrown at him and he caught it by the hilt and nearly lost his balance, but also the Fairy Godmother saying with a warning glare. "Use your imagination."

With that, the door slammed shut and the carriage flew off, leaving behind the trail of magic dust which Harold had to lean back from. He looked at the axe in his hands, and stood there while the carriage flew off in the sky at the full moon before sighing.

Even though he didn't want to crush his daughter's or son's happiness, Harold knew that he couldn't lose them or his own happiness either. He then knew, he had no choice but to get rid of Serena, who was shockingly Sailor Moon as he heard of, and more importantly, Shrek.

The King just had to find the right person to do the job.

* * *

**A/N: How the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming heard of Serena being Sailor Moon and somehow creating Sailor Fake Moon is revealed in "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage" where Fake Moon's true Origins are revealed, as known in "Sailor Moon Continuum-Chaos Saga".**

**Fortunately, a special friend will be joining our heroes, because, with a hint, she will be appearing in the next chapter.**

**I'll see you again when I update this again as soon as possible. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion, Trap and Hope

**Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter wasn't that great, but I am glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. Hopefully I'll get this done before the end of the month(assuming Fanfiction is still around, which I hope it will). Anywho, let's continue on.**

**I only own the OC, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunion, Trap and Hope.

That same night, an eleven year old girl in a black cloak stood in front of The Poison Apple bar. She had short brownish hair, emerald eyes, and a pink staff with a star on top. It was Sakura Avalon, Master of the Star cards. In her case, she and her friends Madision and Kero just discovered the Fairy-Tale world after their adventures in the Houen Region, and sensed strong darkness within the area.

So Kero advised Sakura to investigate the Poision Apple bar since many villains appear, and Sakura had to agree and wore her fake Organization XIII cloak so that the Organization wouldn't discover her scent, if they decide to come here and despite the lack of phone service, they found that they could use the communicator watches given by Serena's cat Luna not long after the Evil King's demise in the Ameria Region.

"Kero, I'm not so sure about this." Sakura whispered on the communicator phone to her friends.

Kero's voice was heard from the other end of the phone as he teased, "_Aw, don't worry, Sakura. It's not like Ansem is gonna come back and attack you!_" and laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, with a huge sweat-drop and groaned to herself, "Oh. I wish Riku and Mickey were here."

In truth, however, she knew that she couldn't fault Riku for leaving by himself as he was still struggling terribly with the darkness in his heart even with the demise of Ansem in Castle Oblivion, and King Mickey, knowing that he had to respect Riku's wishes to go out alone and hoped to see him again in the near future, also left to continue investigating the mysterious 'Nobodies' and what they want, advising Sakura and her friends not to mention anything about their adventures to anyone, even the Sailor Team and the stay out of the rader of the enemies as possible.

Even though she felt terrible for not doing something, Sakura knew that this was too big of a risk, and unless the Organization hunted her or Serena or Ash down, she had to leave it to Mickey to solve this, Riku to continue his atonement and inner struggle, and Namine and DiZ to look after Sora, Donald and Goofy while the trio's memories are being restored during their sleep. Even worse, Sakura couldn't even tell Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock, who also knew of this but promised Namine to keep it secret, that she knew about this as well.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a horse whining. Quickly telling Kero that she'll call back later and turned off the communicator watch, Sakura turned, and then hid behind some logs as she noticed a man in a brown cloak getting off the horse, and Harold, having snuck out of the Kingdom in order to find a way to be rid of his two new in-laws, walked towards the door, continuously looking back to make sure that no one was following him. He knocked twice, and an eye looked back at him through the peep hole.

"Oh!" The man on the other side softly gasped, as his eye widened in surprise, and slight nervousness. The King stepped back as the door opened, revealing that the door keeper was actually a Cyclops, and a rather a well mannered one at that, because he respectfully stepped aside and allowed Harold to walk in. "Uh, come on in, your majesty."

Even though he was surprised by the Cyclop's kindness, Harold walked inside with equal nervousness.

'_Your Majesty_?' Sakura thought. Suddenly having an idea and that this could be what she sensed and wondering what this King was doing, Sakura pulled up her hood, and rushed up to the door, quickly saying, "Wait! Let me in too."

The Cyclopes looked back at her and asked, "And you are?"

"Number Six." Sakura lied, knowing that Zexion was the sixth member of the Organization. Plus she didn't want to get into trouble.

"Come on in, Number Six." Cyclopes said, after a slight suspicion, stepping aside to allow her to step in as well. A piano played, and the villains talked, unaware of the king's and Sakura's presences. A hook banged on the piano, which startled both Harold and Sakura who saw, in the latter's realization, the Fairy Tale World's version of Captain Hook, who not only wore purple instead of red, but his hook was where his right hand was rather than the left.

Hook was singing the song of a little bit of drop of poison, while Harold avoided a wrestling match between two dwarfs, looking around nervously while unknowingly and narrowly missed a hatchet that was aimed for the dart board, and walked past two evil enchanted trees having an arm-wrestling match and one of the branches was snapped off, to which the loser cried out in pain.

Sakura looked around, and sat down near an empty table set as she watched the brown-cloaked man, and both she and Harold, who walked up to the main bar, cringed with at the sight of the Headless Horseman who just dunked his drink down his throat, slamming the empty glass on the counter and belched. As the young Cardcaptor felt increasingly terrified and wished that her friends or her family were here, she gazed at the table in front of her while focusing on paying attention to the King of this land.

Harold cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me."

"Hey." A female voice said, charmingly to his right which interrupted him. When the King looked, he saw a female frog with a champagne glass on a stool as she gazed up at him. "Do I know you?"

"Uh, no. You must be mistaking me for someone else." Harold replied awkwardly, before trying again to the female bartender. "Uh, excuse me? I-I'm looking for the Ugly Step-Sister."

The bartender stopped what she was doing, and turned around...revealing to be the very, er, erm...woman he was looking for. Which in retrospect, she looked more like a guy who made a sad attempt to look like a woman, with heavy make-up on, and was rather tall, wearing a purple dress. Her name is Doris.

"Ah, there you are." Harold remarked, cringing and mentally criticising himself for his rudeness, and decided to get to the point. He leaned closer and whispered to...her? "Right. Um, y-you see, I need have someone taken care of."

"Who's the guy?" Doris queried, in a man's voice...which made Sakura sweatdrop in disbelief at this.

Ignoring this as he too was shocked to hear her speak in a male tone, the King replied, at first uncertain how to break the news. "Well, he's not a guy, per se. Um, he's...an Ogre."

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough when he whispered this, because in that very second after he mentioned the word 'Ogre', everyone in the entire bar, even Hook who stopped playing and singing, and especially Sakura, all gasped in shock as they gazed at the King who felt this and looked around to see their reactions, before deciding to pretend he didn't notice and turned his attention back to Doris who seemed to be the only one who wasn't as shocked.

"Hey, buddy, let me clue you in." Doris began, leaning closer to avoid panic starting. "There's only one fella who can handle a job like that, and, frankly…he don't like to be disturbed."

"Where can I find him?" Harold asked, knowing that this was his only chance of setting things right.

'_An Ogre? Why would anyone_-' Sakura paused her thoughts, as she quickly remembered the recent phone calls during her journey in Houen while Serena's group were in the Orange Islands, and she remembered meeting Shrek and Fiona over the video call. Yes they seemed scary at first glance, but they were actually very nice. Sakura's eyes widened as she began to think, if the timing was right, and she hoped that she was wrong, that the Sailor Team were also here in Far Far Away.

But what for, though? Did they make an audience with the King? What was going on? Deciding that she needed to know, Sakura quietly got up, and snuck out of the door, then she went to the left-side window to witness a scene in a room where a figure sat in his chair, hidden in the dark shadows.

At the same time, Harold knocked on a door, and he tentatively walked inside and stammered, unaware of Sakura spying on them, "H-Hello?

A spanish smooth voice hissed from the darkness, cat eyes opening as the figure glared at the intruder, "Who dares enter my room?"

"Sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm told you're the one to talk to about an ogre problem?" Harold apologetically queried, as he closed the door behind him.

"You are told correct. But for this, I charge a great deal of money." The figure replied.

"Would this be enough?" Harold asked, plunking a small bag onto the table, and a bop-sound echoed. A Steel flashed, and Harold flinched, but the steel slashed the bag, and many gold coins fell out.

Seeing this with satisfaction, and fully realizing who the visitor wise, the figure responded. "You have engaged my valuable services, Your Majesty. Just tell me where I can find this ogre."

While all of this was going on, Sakura listened in and the more she listened, the more she knew that she was right. '_I don't like the sound of this. Maybe I should follow him and see if it is Shrek or not. If it is, then why is he and everybody else here?_'

It was there when Sakura heard the location of the attack that is being planed.

* * *

Hours later back at the Castle, a clock ticked, revealing that it was nearly two A.M. Serena looked at her sleeping husband in their room they shared, and rolled over to her side and watched as the clock chimed. A coo-coo bird came out, saying '_Coo-Coo! Coo-Coo! Coo-Coo!_' then went into the bird house clock for another hour.

Serena sighed before rolling on her back, before sitting up and rubbed her face. She just couldn't get any sleep, due to the events of what happened earlier, and even though Shrek and Fiona had apologized to each other, and their friend and younger in-laws and niece, the numbness of the situation wasn't going to go away anytime soon, and she knew it. Between upsetting the King who wouldn't be giving his royal blessing anytime soon either, Shrek feeling like he was losing Fiona, and Serena herself losing her entire new family, and everything that's happened lately, the Moon Princess was becoming a wreck.

Deciding to check on Shrek and Fiona, Serena silently slid out of bed, into her slippers and snuck out of room and into Fiona's, quietly opening the door, and saw Shrek who went over to the window and looked at the Far Far Away sign, apparently having the same problem as she did. He turned away, and walked over to the fire and knelt down to warm his hands. Serena closed the door behind her and went up to him as he noticed her, both smiling sadly. They then looked up and saw the figurines. Shrek stood up, and saw something he never believed he would.

Shrek and Serena frowned as they looked at the ogre figurine, then looked at the princess one. Shrek picked it up, and he pressed down on its arm. It then said in the voice recording, "_Dear Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude._" He put it back on the shelf, realizing where Fiona had gotten that line from.

He and Serena looked at a table, saw a little jewelry box, and walked to it. Shrek opened it, and found it wasn't a jewelry box, but a music box with a book in it. A loud and obnoxious music box. He quickly shut it as Serena flinched, and looked back at Fiona. She just rolled over in her sleep. He opened it again, quickly snatched the book, and closed it. He turned it over, saw the words "My Diary", grinned, and opened it. He started to read with Serena peering over to read herself despite that looking into other people's diaries wasn't a nice thing to do, but she found herself curious.

One page had Fiona's childhood drawing of her younger self, and her father, while the other page was written.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Sleeping Beauty is having a slumber party tomorrow, but Dad says I can't go. He never lets me out after sunset._"

The next page or pages as Shrek flipped it over had a picture of Fiona with a suitcase.

"_Dad says I'm going away for a while. Must be like some finishing school, or something._"

Both Serena and Shrek softly chuckled over that. Finishing school...that sounded like a much better alternative than the Tower despite the curse and if Serena had to choose despite not having done well in her schooling and always needing Amy's help, even with the High School Entrance Exam, she'd rather the finishing school.

Over the next page, revealed Fiona in the tower...with a knight climing up her long hair as though she was Rapunzel inside.

"_Mom says that when I'm old enough,  
__my Prince Charming will rescue me from my tower, and bring me back to my family, and we'll all live happily ever after._"

This took up two pages, because the next one had another picture, this time with Fiona holding hands with her 'Prince Charming'. As Shrek flipped the pages, they were all "_Mrs. Fiona Charming._" and even though it was all in his head and Serena knew that Fiona had decided that Shrek is her true love because of what Rini and Serena herself had told her what true love really is, Shrek could hear 'Mrs. Fiona Charming' echo repeatedly and he was becoming more and more terrified as his eyes widened...

Before he and Serena nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the door knock, somehow managing to stop themselves from screaming and Shrek almost dropped the book before putting it on the table, panting. Serena decided to hide in the corner just in case, while Shrek opened the door to see, to their surprise, was King Harold.

"Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Harold apologized, awkwardly.

"No, no, no." Shrek quickly replied, adding while, well not lying per see, decided it wasn't a good idea to mention that was peering through Fiona's diary. "I was just reading a, uh...scary book."

Having taken the hint, Harold nodded before saying. "I was hoping you would let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier."

"Okay..." Shrek thought, not sure what to say about that. Okay, sure Harold's attitude did get up his nerves, but he did feel bad for behaving just as badly and over reacting, but he hadn't thought it would be the King who would admit in the wrong first. Which, in her corner, Serena found this surprising as well.

"I don't know what came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over…" Harold continued.

"Look, your majesty, I just-"

"Please, call me Dad." Harold kindly interrupted.

"...Dad." Shrek corrected himself awkwardly. This was going to take a long time in getting used to, given that the King his is father-in-law. And he thought it was weird enough that King Mickey allowed Ash to call him by his name rather than his royal title. Then again, when the mouse king met the young Pokemon Trainer, the latter hadn't known about the former's royalty and even then, Mickey made no attempts to correct him about that.

Because as Mickey had said, friends of the Sailor Team were friends of his too.

"We both acted like ogres." Shrek continued after not even half a second. "Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other."

Harold smiled at this, and for a split second, unknown to the ogre or even to the Moon Princess listening in, was surprised that Shrek had suggested this and mentally forgot about the plan. "Excellent idea!"

He then quickly reminded himself, and continued through a lie. "I was actually hoping you and Serena might join me for a morning hunt. A little father-Daughter-son time?"

Shrek thought about it, and Harold said, "I know it would mean the world to Fiona and Darien." Shrek looked back at Fiona, sleeping peacefully. Serena gazed at Fiona too as she listened the conversation. Shrek turned back to the king and they both sighed.

'I didn't think that the King, or uh, rather, Dad, would even consider this. Could he have changed his mind about the two of us?' Serena thought to herself, and even though she hadn't done anything wrong, maybe this was her chance to further encourage herself to tell Darien the truth, just as she promised Ash after their adventure in locating the Treasure in America back on Earth.

* * *

_Flash Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon/Pokemon: National Treasure"_

_"I know it won't be easy, Serena." Ash began as he and his teenage friend walked down the path while leaving Ben and Abigail's new home, with Pikachu once agaon his shoulder. "But you gotta tell Darien the truth sooner or later. And don't worry, I'm sure Jack will tell us how he got out of the Locker the next time we see him. He may have gotten eaten by that nasty giant Kracken, but he came back to life and is now immortal. Have to at least remember that."_

_"I guess so, but...what if I mess up on this? I just don't want to lose Darien again." Serena sighed, still feeling guilty over the situation._

_"It'll be fine. I got a feeling it will." Ash reassured._

* * *

End Flash-Back:

Serena mentally sighed. Ash is right. She had to tell Darien sooner or later. Maybe she can tell him after the Royal Ball, since she had a feeling telling him beforehand wasn't such a good idea.

"Shall we say, 7:30 by the old oak?" Harold suggested with a smile.

Gazing over her in-laws, Serena smiled a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The next morning in the woods as birds tweeted, whatever hopes of achievement in setting things right had dimmed because Serena, Shrek, and even both Rini and Donkey who were told to come along, found themselves wandering aimlessly and with Harold nowhere to be found.

"Can we PLEASE face the fact that we're totally lost?" Serena whined.

"We can't be lost. We followed the King's instructions exactly." Donkey pointed out, then asked, "What did he say? _'Head to the deepest, darkest part of the woods…'_"

"Yup." Rini replied.

"_'Past the sinister trees with those scary-looking branches…'_"

"Check." Shrek sighed.

"Yeah, and there's that bush shaped like Shirley Bassey!" Donkey exclaimed as he went over to the said bush.

"But we passed that three times already!" Serena pointed out, and both Shrek and Rini nodded in agreement, the ogre of the group facepalming himself again. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey, Shrek's the one who said he didn't want to stop for directions." Donkey stated as he quickly rejoined his friends as they walked down the small hill for the third time in a row this morning.

"If anything, Serena's the one who got us lost with her lousy sense of direction." Rini interjected, placing her hands behind her head. She had calmed down after last night's argument, but even she was still feeling numb over the situation. If she were to keep herself and the future from fading away again, she had to do something in order to save the relationship of her family here in the Present...not that her comment just now made things even easier.

Serena groaned as she glared at her future-daughter, saying sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, why don't ya'? Next time, I'll bring a map along."

She then complained snappishly to Donkey, "But seriously, my one chance to fix things up with Darien, and Shrek's one chance to fix things up with Darien and Fiona's father, and the two of us and Rini end up lost in the woods with you!"

"All right, you don't have to get all huffy with me! I'm only trying to help." Donkey grumbled, tired over the grouchy attitude his friends except for both Rini and Darien had displayed over the past nearly two weeks.

"I know! I know." Serena growled, before taking a deep breath and sighed, cooling down and said sincerely. "I'm sorry, Donkey."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Donkey replied, already forgiving her.

"I just really need to make things work with my family." She continued.

"And I need to make things work with this guy." Shrek admitted.

"It'll work out." Rini reassured with a smile. "Nothing goes easy in just one day."

"She's right." Donkey agreed. "Now let's go bond with Daddy."

Over the next few minutes or maybe ten, the four walked on, completely oblivious to the purring. Well, Donkey was. Serena looked at Rini in confusion and asked, "Hey, Rini? Do you hear a purring? I mean, Luna and Artemis are still in Pallet Town with Mom and Dad, and Diana's still in the future, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see any cats around." Rini replied, looking around for any signs of the aforementioned animal, but saw nothing but trees.

Shrek, being a bit stupid at times, looked at Donkey with an impressed expressions. "Well, well, well, Donkey. I know it was kind of a tender moment back there, but the purring?"

"Hey, what're you talking about? I ain't purring." The donkey asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh sure. What's next? A hug?" Shrek said sarcastically.

"Hey, Shrek. Donkeys don't purr. What do you think I am, some kind of a…" The group jumped slightly as a ginger Cat wearing boots, a cape and a feathered hat, wielding a steel landed in front of them.

"Aha! Fear me, if you dare!" The cat spoke boldly in a spanish accent, hissing at them, but mainly at Shrek and Serena.

"Hey look! A little cat." Shrek remarked, not daunted by the threat. In fact, the only one who was was Donkey.

"Wow. There is a cat here." Rini remarked in surprise.

"Look out, guys! He got a piece!" Donkey cried, obviously scared.

"It's a cat, Donkey." Serena pointed out, before admitting to herself. "But he's...I thought Puss in Boots was French. Not Spanish."

But the instant she whispered herself this, and remembering how that story went in her childhood, and even though real Ogres, at least Shrek was, were a lot nicer...this was a problem. Uh-oh.

"Come here, little kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on, little kitty. Come here. Oh! Come here, little kitty," Shrek cooed, clapping his hands. Puss in Boots, seeing his chance to attack, took his cape off, stabbed his steel into the ground, and got on all fours. He leaped at Shrek, claws flashing, and Shrek's eyes widened when he saw too late.

The cat dug into his leg, and Shrek screamed in agony. He climbed up his body and repeatedly dug his claws and scratching him. Donkey, Serena and Rini attempted to help him, but couldn't do a thing as Puss was too fast.

"Shrek!" Rini cried out worriedly.

"Hey! Bad Kitty!" Serena shouted, repeatedly missing the feline.

While this was going on, up on another tree above them to their left, was Sakura who stood on a branch who gasped she saw that she'd been right, and wished that she wasn't.

"Oh no! I've got to help!" Sakura exclaimed to herself.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Shrek screamed, as Puss climbed up his body and under his clothes. It ripped his shirt, down his leg, and finally dug his claws into that same leg, making the Ogre scream again.

"We're coming, Shrek!" Serena exclaimed as she, Rini and Donkey still attempted to save him.

"Get it off!" Shrek practically begged, staring up to the sky while having his hands on his head, praying to the gods for this torture to end.

"Hold still! Shrek, hold still!" Donkey instructed, and despite Serena and Rini's protests for him not to do it...Puss, who'd been in front of Shrek's lower regions, easily crawled away and Donkey ended up kicking his best Ogre friend in the, erm, nuts, which brought the ogre to his knees. Serena, Rini and Sakura in the tree flinched in sympathy at the sight.

"Oooh..." Shrek groaned, covering his sore spot with both hands.

"Did I miss?" Donkey asked as he turned around.

"No...You got them." Shrek wheezed in agony, and in sarcasm. The cat leaped off Shrek's back, missing Donkey who split his ears apart, and the feline did mid-air cartwheels before landing perfectly back in his boots and picked up his steel.

"Now ye Ogre." Puss began, putting his hat back on. "Pray for mercy from…"

He slashed an P into the tree, concluding while holding out his weapon, "…Puss…in Boots!"

Sakura, finally having enough of this, decided that she had to do something.

"Not on my watch!" She called out from her hiding place. Though Puss in Boots was not familiar with the voice, Serena and the others looked around, until a figure in a black cloak jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouch before standing up, facing the feline. Serena and Rini looked carefully and noticed that the figure at a familiar pink staff with a gold star on the top and small wings. Their eyes widened as the recognized the Staff.

Could it be?

Sakura then ripped off her cloak permanently to the right side, revealing herself to her friends, in her green high waisted shorts with straps, red long sleeved shirt, long red socks and black shoes.

"You leave my friends alone!" Sakura continued, her back to her dumbfounded friends.

"Sakura?!" Serena and Rini chorused, shocked and dumbfounded. Since when did Sakura get here to Far Far Away, let alone the Fairy Tale World?

Hearing the two Moon Princesses voices and, realizing that she didn't think about letting them know of she was meeting them, Sakura whipped around and quickly greeted in embarrassment. "Oh, uh! Hi there, guys!"

"Okay, I don't know how or why you got here, but, oooh! I'll kill that cat!" Shrek growled, standing up and glaring at Puss, making Sakura turn to face the feline again.

"Ah-ha-ha!" Puss laughed, but then suddenly dropped his sword and, realizing what was happening and looking as though he was about to be sick, coughed, hacked and went onto all fours, his hart falling off in the process. He wheezed and wheezed as he struggled to breathe, which had Serena, Rini, Shrek, Donkey and Sakura stare at him with dumbfounded expressions.

Finally, after several tries, the cat retched up a hairball and coughed five times before recovering slightly. He looked up at their confused and, with the exception of Shrek, disgusted looks and chuckled sheepishly. "Hairball."

"Ewww! Gross." Rini groaned in disgust, and Sakura groaned in agreement.

"Oh, that is nasty!" Donkey exclaimed in disgust.

Serena didn't give Puss anymore time to recover as she scooped up the cat and held him firmly in her hands with a glare.

"What do you guys reckon we should do with him?" Shrek asked as he and everyone else glared at the now helpless feline.

"We could put him into the Zoo for his bad behavior." Serena suggested.

"I say we take the sword and neuter him right here. Give him the Bob Barker treatment." Donkey suggested.

"The Zoo sounds like a better idea." Sakura interjected and Rini nodded in agreement.

Puss gulped, knowing that he was in trouble and practically begged the group. "Oh no! Por favor! Please! I implore you! It was nothing personal, Señor and Señorita. I was doing it only for my family. My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! The King offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers-"

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Serena quickly interrupted when she and the others heard what Puss said. She asked in disbelief, "You mean Darien and Fiona's father paid you to attack us?"

"The rich king? Sí," Puss replied.

"Wait. Darien and Fiona's father is the King of this Kingdom?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Serena, Shrek, Darien and Fiona were invited for the Royal Ball to celebrate their marriages which is tomorrow night. Donkey and I came with for the fun of it. It's...a very long story." Rini explained, considering that Sakura, like Hotaru, Max, Donkey, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle and Madison, is her best friend.

"Oh." Sakura muttered, understanding.

Even though they didn't want to believe it, Serena and her friends realized that Harold had tricked them into being lured into a trap in order to get them away from Darien and Fiona and not being allowed into the family. The Moon Princess, very dishearted, mindlessly dropped Puss who cat-shrieked when he landed hard on the ground, and both Serena and Shrek, just as dishearted, sighed.

"Well, so much for Dad's royal blessing." Shrek sighed.

"And so much for making things up with Darien." Serena sighed, following Shrek to the small stream.

"Aw, come on, guys. Don't feel bad. Almost every bad guy that meets us wants to kill you two and almost all of us in the team." Donkey tried to comfort the depressed Shrek and Serena...which wasn't helpful at all as Rini and Sakura gave him exasperated looks.

"Gee, thanks." Shrek and Serena chorused sarcastically, Serena leaning up against a tree while Shrek sat on a small rock close by.

Sakura felt sorry for them as she realized what what Rini had told her explained everything, and given what she'd seen last night, just told her that despite the kindness her friends of the Sailor Team always displayed, the King took appearances very seriously and didn't want to give Serena or Shrek a chance and probably wanted both Darien and Fiona to marry another Princess and a real Prince. Which also risked in having Rini fade away from existence.

That, the young Cardcaptor realized, was a terrifying and horrible thought. She heard about it and it was scary enough, but for it actually happen to Rini for the second and permanent time, it was devastating.

'_I guess the King really doesn't want to give them his blessing._' Sakura thought to herself.

Serena sighed and said, "Maybe Darien would've been better off if I were reborn here in the Fairy-Tale world instead of Earth." which confused Puss but at the warning glares of Rini and Sakura, stayed silent.

"And maybe Fiona would've been better off if I were some sort of Prince Charming." Shrek added.

"Sí, that's what the King said." Puss enthusiastically said, and earned a glare from Donkey.

"And who asked you?" Rini and Sakura chorused, their glares becoming harder.

Flinching and, remembering he caused them trouble, Puss apologetically said, holding his front paws behind his back while twirling his boot on the ground in a guilty manner. "Oh, uh...Sorry. I thought that question was directed at me."

Donkey turned back to Serena and Shrek and walked over to them, saying, "Guys, Darien and Fiona know you'd do anything for them."

"Yeah, well, it's easier said than done, you know." Serena murmured hopelessly. "Okay, I know Shrek wants to make Fiona happy, but all I want is to be with Darien and make up with him."

Rini lowered her gaze, and while she had no idea what caused her mother's past-self to drift herself from her father's past-self, she wanted to help them and both Shrek and Fiona, more than anything. To make them happy again. Suddenly at the thought of happy, her eyes lit up as she instantly remembered the Fairy Godmother.

"Huh? Wait a minute." The pink-haired girl pulled out the business card from her skirt pockets, and stared at it, before hurrying over to the others. "What about the Fairy Godmother?"

"The Fairy Godmother?" Serena murmured as she, Donkey and Sakura, and even Puss stared at Rini in confusion.

"Hold the phone." Shrek muttered, taking the card from Rini who offered it to him. He read the front and back of it as Serena walked over, curious. "Happiness...a Teardrop away."

Realizing what Rini had in mind, Shrek looked at Donkey and said, "Donkey! Think of the saddest thing that's ever happened to you!" to which Serena then realized the same idea.

"Aw, man, where do I begin?" Donkey sighed, which again he misunderstood and explained in a mixture of anger and sadness of everything he went through before Farquadd's decision to exile every single Fairy Tale citizens from Duloc. "Well, first there was the time that old farmer tried to sell me for some magic beans. I ain't never got over that. Then this fool went off and had a party and he had all the guests trying to pin the tail on me. Then they all go drunk and started beating me with a stick, going, _'Piñata! Piñata!'_"

He then turned to his friends, asking. "What is a piñata, anyway?"

"No, Donkey!" Serena cried in exasperation, slapping herself on the forehead. "We need you to cry!"

"Yeah, well, don't go projecting on me. I know you're feeling bad, but you got to…" Donkey continued, unaware that Puss innocently approached and despite Rini and Sakura's warnings to look out, the cat purposely stomped hard onto his right front hoove.

"Aaaahhh!" Donkey screamed in pain, then whimpered as a tear rolled down his cheek, angrily muttering to Puss. "You little, hairy, litter-licking sack of…"

Shrek put the card underneath the tear as it fell onto it. As he held it up while everyone watched, they all jumped slightly as a bubble came out of the card, and Fairy Godmother's face appeared, clearing being a magical recording.

"_What? Is it on? Is it on?_" She was asking, before apparently it was, and cleared her throat, and smiled, instructing to whomever would see this. "This is Fairy Godmother. I'm either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office, we'll be glad to make you a personal appointment." Her face disappeared to reveal a little cottage to show the location, before she reappeared and bid a goodbye, "Have a 'happy ever after.'"

The bubble popped and Shrek watched in confusion, Serena, Rini and Sakura in amazement, Donkey in happiness, and Puss with a neutral face as sparks gently floated to the ground.

"Oh…" Donkey muttered in awe.

Smiling with some hope, Serena then declared to her friends. "Who's up for a little quest, guys?"

"I'm in." Shrek said with a smile.

"Me too!" Rini declared happily.

"Hey, would it be alright if I can come too?" Sakura spoke up, deciding that she wanted to help her friends.

Serena and the others smiled, as she said. "Sure, we're more than happy to have you around, Sakura." Before suggesting as an idea came into mind. "Hey, if you, Kero and Madision like, since they gotta be around here somewhere, why don't you guys be part of our team?"

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, before asking as she referred to the rest of the Sailor Team. "Oh! But what about the others? Where are they?"

"They're looking after Duloc and Shrek's house. But if you're not busy, you can travel with us." Serena replied.

Even though Sakura wasn't sure if everyone knew that Riku and Mickey were back in the Realm of Light, she thought about how fun it would be to finally hang out with the other two chosens of Earth and the Moon(in Serena's case) again, this time even longer. Smiling happily, Sakura cheered, "Yeah! I'd love too!"

"Yay! Sakura's gonna be traveling with us!" Rini cheered, happily taking hold of Sakura's wrist and the older girl laughed while allowing her younger friend to drag her slightly to join the group who all smiled.

"Welcome to the Sailor Team, Cardcaptor Sakura." Serena welcomed.

"Thanks!" Sakura nodded with a wide smile. Even though she still would've liked to become a Pokemon Coordinator, she had also had thoughts of joining the Sailor Team and both Madison and Kero had the same idea. It was originally planned that they'd wait until the end of the Legendary Long Year and the beginning of the new year, but this was actually better.

"All right, now that's more like it! The Sailor Team with one of the three new members on another whirlwind adventure!" Donkey exclaimed happily, and then began to sing as all five of them began to walk off to their next destination.

"Stop, Ogre!" Puss called which made the Sailor Team stop. They looked back to him with annoyed glares, and he added, after seeing and realizing that they were not villains at all, but a group of heroes who were kind within their hearts. "I have misjudged you."

"Join the club. We've got jackets," Shrek dryly commented. He rolled his eyes, and started to walk away.

"On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life as you have spared me mine." Puss offered, bowing.

"I'm sorry, but the position of annoying talking animal has already been taken. Let's go, guys." Donkey said, starting to walk off with the three girls, but they all stopped as the noticed Shrek wasn't with them as he, turning to Puss again, approached the cat once more.

"Shrek?" Serena, Rini, Donkey and Sakura asked, before noticing what was going on.

Shrek looked at Puss who was giving him the puppy-dog eyes, his hat in his paws and, despite of the attack, it was working and the Ogre couldn't help but be enchanted by this as he found this to be very adorable.

"Shrek!" Serena and Donkey yelled.

"Oh, come on, guys. Look at him in his wee little boots." Shrek tried to persuade the others, cooing as he went. "You know, how many cats can wear boots? Honestly. Aw, let's keep him."

"Say what?" Serena and Donkey exclaimed in disbelief, unable to believe what Shrek was thinking. Then Shrek started to give them the eyes, and even though it was kind of ugly, though at the same time it was also cute considering, it was two to two. Plus, when Puss started purring, and when Serena looked at both Sakura and Rini, to her and Donkey's dismay, they held sympathized looks and looked at them. It was then that Serena and Donkey knew, they lost.

"Hmph! Fine! Keep him, then." Serena huffed, folding her arms to her chest and walked off up the path. While she adored cats, and really missed Luna's company, and had helped find a new home for the orphaned Kittens last year, Puss was an exception to that rule.

"Awww!" Donkey groaned in dismay, rolling his eyes and followed the girls. Sakura and Rini looked at each other, both deciding to keep their mouths shut and continued on, ahead of the others.

"Oh, listen. He's purring!" Shrek cooed as he picked up the happy Puss and let him rest on his shoulder.

"And since when, other than Luna and Artemis, were you fond of cats?" Serena retorted, pouting.

"Aw, come on, Meat-Ball-head. Lighten up," Shrek urged, following the others.

"Lighten up? Oh, I'm trying to lighten up, but that orange fur-ball is making things worse!" Serena snapped, while Donkey shook his head, unable to believe this was happening.

Even though it was a misunderstanding and that Sakura had just joined the Sailor Team while Puss now intends on redeeming himself to his sudden new allies and having found a bitter rival with Donkey, none of them were aware of what they were really walking up towards, nor were Darien and Fiona aware of what was happening.

That it could effect their future. Not to mention that Sakura had forgotten one important detail; she had just discarded her cloak and would forget about both the Organization and having to tell a bit of a lie where she got it from.

* * *

**A/N: So Sakura has officially joined the Sailor Team, and Puss in Boots joins the group on the new quest. But this is just the beginning of Serena and Shrek learning the truth of what will really happen.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Godmother's Factory

**Author's Note: I intended on updating a couple days ago, but I had important things to do so I couldn't have time. But thankfully, now I have time to continue with my stories(if Fanfiction is still here when I eventually finish at least this story). So, let's continue onward, fellow readers!**

**I only own the OC, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fairy Godmother's Factory.

Back at the castle, Fiona was still fast asleep when the little puppy the Fairy Godmother brought to life the night before had climbed onto the bed and began to lick her on the face.

"Shrek!" She giggled, thinking it was her husband kissing her. But when she opened her eyes, all she saw was the dog who barked, and no sign of her husband next to her. Sitting up and muttering his name, Fiona found that Shrek wasn't in the room at all.

As she got up to investigate, her bedroom door was knocked before she turned and saw, not Shrek as she half-expected, but a rather concerned Darien who queried, having just gotten up himself. "Fiona, have you seen Serena?"

"Serena's not here?" Fiona asked, surprised. Even Serena was gone? Where could they both be? As Darien looked around, he was surprised that Shrek wasn't around either, as the young Prince had woken up without his wife beside him. The two siblings shared a concerned expression, and both began to wonder if last night's events made both Serena and Shrek leave to think.

So after Darien left return to his room so that he and Fiona could get dressed, they began their search.

* * *

In the Castle courtyard which is where the royal ball will take place as the royal servants were getting things ready, Harold, who'd secretly returned without Serena, Shrek, Rini and Donkey, was thinking about last night's events, even though he was feeling a twinge of guilt but knew he had no choice. Lillian, unaware of what her husband had done, was looking at the lovely designs of the fabric.

"Well, they're both festive aren't they?" The Queen murmured, before asking the King. "What do you think, Harold?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Harold said, rather distracted. "Um...yes, yes, yes. Fine, fine." He then walked off, which made Lillian sigh in exasperation, pointing at the right fabric before following her husband.

"Try to at least pretend you're interested in your children's wedding ball." She advised.

"Honestly, Lilian, I don't think it really matters. How do we know there will even be a ball?" Harold pointed out, just as both Darien and Fiona came outside as the two of them called out to him and the Queen, which got their attention.

"Oh, hello, dears." Lillian greeted happily, while Harold, not wanting to face them just yet, pretended that one of the royal servants called out to him and hurried over, much to his family's confusion, and in Lillian's case, disbelief.

"Mom, have you seen Serena or Shrek?" Darien asked.

"I haven't." Lillian replied honestly, before suggesting. "You should ask your father."

When Fiona went up ahead to ask while Darien decided to stay behind a bit, Lillian quickly advised her daughter. "Be sure and use small words, dear. He's a little slow this morning."

"...Maybe they feel bad for what happened last night. I know Serena; if she thinks she did something wrong, she always blames herself for it." Darien sighed, very worried about Serena's well-being and that ever since their latest adventure before the Honeymoon, she hasn't been quite the same.

"Oh, darling. It's not their fault. Your father just needs to warm to them." Lillian reassured. "I have to admit, I was uncertain at first, but they both make you and your sister happy, and that is what's the most important."

"Well, if there's anything Serena has taught me, is that true love can't be taken away by anyone, and everyone should look on the inside, not on the outside." Darien smiled a little, before it faded with a concerned expression. "Even though it's not always easy."

Lillian was concerned herself, but she placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder, saying. "Love is never easy to hold onto, but she is right, you know. I'm more than willing to give her and Shrek several chances. Everyone has a right to choose."

She then sighed and admitted, "It's your father I'm worried about."

Darien said nothing, and even though he'd spent most of his life without parents since his adopted parents' deaths in the car crash accident back on Earth, it was comforting that his real mother of the 20th Century was willing to like Serena and Shrek. But that wasn't what worried him the most. It was that Serena was still feeling guilty and it had something to do with him, but she wouldn't admit it.

He wished he could ask Ash about it. Maybe he will after the Royal Ball.

* * *

"Can I help you, Your Majesty?" The royal servant, named Cedric, questioned politely to the King while holding a small iron pot as the latter still tried to not blow his cover.

"Ah, yes! Um…" Harold replied, as he dipped his finger into the bowl and tasted its contents. "Mmm! Exquisite. What do you call this dish?"

"That would be the dog's breakfast, Your Majesty." Cedric answered, mentally wondering if something was wrong with the Kind.

Realizing this and cringing, Harold quickly wiped his finger while praising awkwardly, "Ah, yes. Very good, then. Carry on, Cedric."

"Dad." Fiona began as she approached her father. "Dad, have you seen Shrek or Serena?" Fiona asked him.

"Ah, no, I haven't dear," Harold said, trying to get away from his daughter who followed him. "I'-I'm sure she went for a nice walk in the kingdom and he just went off to look for a nice…mud hole to cool down in. You know, after your little spat last night."

"Oh. You heard that, huh?" Fiona muttered, cringing. Okay, granted, she knew that her and Shrek's argument was loud, but she didn't think it was that loud.

"Darling, the whole kingdom heard you. I mean, after all, it is in his nature to be…well, a bit of a brute." Harold answered.

"Him?" Fiona asked, incredulously as her father's attitude was getting too much. Shrek's was bad enough, but the fact that he had at least, admittedly did try to be polite until Harold started the argument at the table, still wasn't enough. "You know, you didn't exactly roll out the Welcome Wagon."

"Well, what did you expect? Look at what he's done to you." The King stopped and turned to look at her, gesturing at her permanent appearance.

Fiona stared at him in disbelief. "Shrek loves me for who I am. I would think you'd be happy for me."

"Darling, I'm just thinking about what's best for you and even for Darien. Maybe you should do the same." He walked off and left Fiona standing there.

What was best for her and Darien? Fiona had thought she knew that it was best for her. But then, she was silently reminded that she was born a Princess. But no, deep down she always had been free spirited, and maybe just before her curse, she'd been somewhat locked in the Castle, and the fact that even though it was for her own good, being locked in the Tower hadn't helped. Shrek and Serena had both given her the freedom for that, and Serena had saved Darien who wanted to protect her in return.

Maybe Shrek was right. Coming here to her home kingdom was a bad idea. She had to talk to Darien about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Serena's group were edging closer to at least one exit and hopefully to where they wanted to go. Though, even though Sakura was happily welcomed as one of the three new members of the Sailor Team and that she had told them that Madison and Kero were in Far Far Away after Sakura had felt something strange had happened that she felt the need to come to the Fairy Tale World, but hadn't mentioned anything about the coat, the only one who wasn't bothered in having an assassin feline was Shrek.

Because he and Puss were whispering among themselves, with both Serena and Donkey glaring at their backs while Rini and Sakura were talking about the latest adventures before arriving in Far Far Away.

"No, really?" Shrek asked Puss. They looked back at Donkey, and burst out laughing before the ogre secretly shushed him. Donkey just glared harder, while Serena gave a soft growl.

The six of them then came to a stop at the small hill, and Donkey murmured a worried, "Oh..."

Sure enough, there was the Fairy Godmother's Cottage, just like in the magical recording...except what it didn't show was that right behind it was a huge modern-like factory!

"Wait a minute! That's not a cottage! It's a factory!" Serena exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh, no! That's the old Keebler's place. Let's just back away slowly." Donkey said as he hid behind Serena.

"Old Keebler?" Rini asked, confused.

Sakura sweatdropped, muttering. "I'm starting to get worried here."

"That's the Fairy Godmother's Cottage." Puss began to explain, which earned him skeptical glares from the three girls and Donkey. "She's the largest producer of hexes and potions in the whole kingdom."

"Then why don't we pop in there for a spell?" Shrek quipped jokingly, chuckling. "Spell!"

This made Puss shriek out in laughter, much to the disbelief of the others who then followed Shrek towards the cottage, with Serena and Donkey glaring at Puss in Boots while both Rini and Sakura sweatdropped and shared a dumbfounded glance. The cat wheezed as he was still laughing, "He makes me laugh."

* * *

Shrek opened the door, and the six strolled in, Puss only just starting to clam down. They walked up to see an elf secretary writing feverishly with a quill.

"Excuse me? We're here to see the..." Serena began politely.

"Fairy Godmother. I'm sorry. She is not in," The secretary replied, not looking up from his work and looking to be quite grouchy.

And here's why.

"_Jerome! Coffee and a Monte Cristo. Now!_" Godmother ordered sharply through the odd PA intercom system.

The Secretary, named Jerome, sighed in exasperation as his 'boss' apparently made his life miserable but he had to hold it in. Though in retrospect, he'd rather get fired. He then pressed the intercom button and replied in a fake friendly voice, "Yes, Fairy Godmother. Right away."

Once that was done and turning off the intercom, he went back to his work and plainly told the group in irritation. "Look, she's not seeing any clients today, okay?"

"That's okay, buddy." Shrek answered, lying as he already had an idea. "We're from the union." That surprised his friends, before Serena, Sakura, Rini and Puss quickly caught on and stood politely and firmly.

"The Union?" Jerome asked, pausing in his work.

"We represent the workers in all magical industries, both evil and benign." Shrek continued, which was very convincing. Donkey, finally catching on, smiled awkwardly and nodded as he and the others nodded to 'confirm' the Ogre's words.

Jerome, buying into the lie, replied with interest, putting away the quill. "Oh, oh right."

"Are you feeling at all degraded or oppressed?" Shrek asked, totally playing the character.

"Uh…a little. We don't even have dental." Jerome answered, turning the speaker away.

They don't even have dental." Shrek sighed, shaking his head at Donkey, Serena, Rini and Sakura. He then turned back to Jerome and said, "Okay, we're just gonna have a look around. Oh. By the way. I think it'd be better if Fairy Godmother didn't know we were here. Know what I'm saying? Huh?"

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Donkey backed up-maybe a little too much, as he began to make the poor guy lean back.

"Stop it," Serena scolded before she and the others smiled apologetically.

"Of course. Go right in." Jerome whispered, and the six walked through the doors.

As the group stepped onto the catwalk, it overlooked the factory below, making some of them rather uncomfortable. They saw that it was full of pots and pipes and caged tigers and swans. Elves wearing protection garments were handling potions, testing them, and such. But as they watched on while walking along the catwalk, Serena and her friends explosions and saw multicolored lights coming from another room, and peered inside to see a hall of white walls and portraits.

The flashing lights were coming from behind more closed doors, which they walked in and saw the Fairy Godmother apparently working on a new potion herself, and she was fully unaware of their presence.

"A drop of desire." She giggled as she poured in the ingredients. "Naughty! A pinch of passion. And just a hint of…lust!" Fairy-Godmother poured the whole bottle into the oversized cauldron, laughing all the while as a huge smoke emerged into a heart shape.

But as it cleared...

"Excuse me?" Shrek spoke up as he and the others stood there. The Fairy Godmother gasped in fright and shock at their appearance, while he continued apologetically. "Sorry to barge in like this, but, uh…"

"What in Grimm's name are you doing here?" She demanded, closing the curtains behind her as she hovered over the group.

"Well, it seems that Fiona's not exactly happy." Shrek replied.

"And uh, I'm having a few problems and Darien doesn't even know yet." Serena admitted. Though, if she was being honest with herself, the only ones who did know of her problem were Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh-ho-ho! And there's some question as to why that is?" The Fairy Godmother questioned with a fake smile, making the group become suspicious and wondering if she really is who she claimed to be or not. Both Rini and Donkey were becoming uneasy, and even Sakura didn't like the way how the fairy was looking at Serena or Shrek...or even at herself. "Well, let's explore that, shall we?"

Flying over to the bookshelf behind her desk as everyone watched, the Fairy Godmother, mentally wanting nothing more than the group behind her to leave and never come back...without both Darien and Fiona. Even Rini was already a problem, she could feel it.

"Ah, P, P, P, P P…Princess. Cinderella. Ah, here we are." She pulled out a book with Cinderella's story and quickly scanned through it, pretending to find information. "'Lived happily ever after.' Oh…" she laughed and cried, "No girls from Earth."

She snapped the book shut while glaring at the group in disgust and tossing the book which landed onto the desk, and then pulled out Snow White's story, muttering. "Let's see. Snow White. A handsome prince. Oh, no Ogres."

As she kept on going through more and more books, the group were becoming more and more suspicious that even Puss, who was now standing on the ground, felt that something wasn't quite right, and Donkey was getting nervous.

"...Sleeping Beauty. Oh, no girls from Earth or Ogres! Hansel and Gretel? No! Thumbelina? No! The Golden Bird, the Little Mermaid, Pretty Woman…" She continued on, purposingly just throwing them behind her now as the books were piled up neatly onto the desk, becoming more and more angrier by the second while Serena, Shrek and Sakura were hit on the head by a book each.

"Ow!" Serena yelped.

"Ow!" Sakura cried out, rubbing the top of her head.

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" The Fairy Godmother finally snapped while flying towards them and stood on her desk, coldly telling both Serena and Shrek, and even to Sakura. "You see, Ogres and people in your world don't live happily ever after."

"What!?" Serena, Rini and Sakura exclaimed in shock, unable to believe the cruel attitude the fairy was displaying, completely out of character of any stories.

'_But this is real life! Even other fairy tale citizens know that! And how did she know that Rini, Sakura and I came from Earth?_' Serena thought to herself, but said nothing in fear of making things worse. However, the more the Fairy Godmother was around, the more Serena felt that the fairy really wasn't a good person at all.

Shrek on the other hand, didn't think of safety measures.

"All right, look, lady!" He growled angrily, pointing his finger at her and causing his friends to back up a bit as they could see a heated fight grow already. It was bad enough that Shrek had just been insulted by the Fairy Godmother who suddenly thinks Fairy tales are rules and that Ogres don't live happily ever after, but to say that people on Earth are not allowed to be happy either was down right like saying that Earth should never exist, and that made him angry.

He'd seen things on Earth, met people while making new friends and knew otherwise.

"Don't you point…those dirty green sausages at me!" She shouted back. They had an intense stare-off until...

"Your Monte Cristo and coffee." An worker Elf came in with a trolley with the Godmother's requested snacks, causing everyone to turn towards him quickly and he jumped slightly, realizing that a meeting was held. "Oh! Sorry."

An idea popped into Serena's head, even if she knew it was a risky one and rather dumb, but given Shrek's look as he eyed the elf, she could see that he had the same idea and decided to go along with it.

So she assured the elf. "Oh, no…that's fine. We were just about to leave." Serena then turned to the Fairy Godmother and apologized. "Very sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Godmother."

"Just…go." Fairy Godmother commanded, waving them away and not even accepting the apology. The sooner the group were gone, the better. She would have to scold Harold once again later for not getting rid of them, even if they may or may not know it.

"Come on, everyone." Serena told her friends as the gang walked out, with Rini and Donkey giving the fairy nervous smiles.

* * *

Later on, an Elf was whistling a happy tune when a big green hand grabbed him and dragged him into the janitor's closet. Shortly after that, time suddenly froze and the golden yellow light engulfed the entire room. The doors then opened and Sakura, having used the Time Card, walked out with Serena and Rini and with the Cardcaptor's nod, the three of them hurried over towards the Potion Room.

Once they were inside, the Star Card's magic wore off with the three of them sighing in relief, but waited silently as Time returned to normal.

"Thanks, Sakura. Sorry I made you do that, but I left the Moon Cards back at the castle, and all I got is my Locket." Serena said, holding up her Heart Compact which was the same back a year ago during the fight against the Heart Snatchers on Earth, before putting it back into her pockets.

"That's okay. Just hope Shrek and the others won't get caught." Sakura replied.

"I'm more worried about Shrek than Donkey, and even Puss. Because he's too big to be an Elf." Rini muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. They should be here shortly." Serena tried to reassure.

True enough, even though he had gotten confused stares from the workers outside, Shrek, wearing the stolen Elf's suit over his head which the glue rubber gloves were used to cover his ears that made him look ridiculous, walked in as he pushed the trolley, before opening the side cabinet which revealed Donkey and Puss struggling and cramped rather painfully.

"Hey! Would you mind getting your Corinthian footwear and your cat cheeks out of my face?" Donkey exclaimed, trying to get his face away from Puss who grunted in pain. "Man, that stinks!"

Shrek grabbed Puss's boots, and pulled him out, causing Donkey to fall to the floor as well, before the Ogre pulled off the garment off his head and set it aside on the trolley.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses." Puss shot back which earned him a glare. They both stood up, and all six of them looked at the thousands of potions.

"Well, at least one of these gotta help." Serena stated as she and Sakura were already scanning the bottles despite being too short. Rini tried hopping to get a better look at one, but had no luck.

"Oh, I was just concocting this very plan!" Puss declared, having been told that Serena had seen that it was Shrek's idea and went along with it. "Already our minds are becoming one."

"Now hey, whoa, whoa, whoa now. If we need an expert on licking ourselves, we'll give you a call." Donkey said quickly, while Puss looked away and grumbled slightly to himself, the two of them really not liking each other. The former then turned to the others and said worriedly, "Serena, this is a bad idea."

"Look, I know it's not a good idea, but we don't have a choice." Serena pointed out, "In the meantime, could you do us a favor and keep a look out?"

"Puss," Shrek began instructing the feline, much to everyone else's shock. "Do you think you could get to those on top?"

"No problema, boss. In one of my nine lives, I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Puss laughed as he leaped over to the very back shelf, and having ignored Donkey's skeptical look.

Rolling his eyes, Donkey then tried again to get his friends to change their minds. "Guys, are you off your nuts?"

"Donkey, keep watch!" Serena snapped.

"Keep watch. Yeah, I'll keep watch." Donkey replied, muttering sarcastically to himself as he approached the doors, peering through it halfway. "I'll watch that wicked witch come and whammy a world of hurt up your backsides. I'll laugh, too. I'll be giggling to myself."

"What do you see?" Shrek called up to Puss.

"Toad Stool Softener?" Puss questioned as he scanned one bottle.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure a nice BM is the perfect solution for marital problems!" Donkey agreed sarcastically, before returning to his task.

"Elfa Seltzer?" Puss queried as he climbed up farther.

"Uh-uh," Sakura called, as she and the others shook their heads.

"Hex Lax?"

"No! Try 'handsome.'" Shrek called.

Puss jumped and scanned, then said, "Sorry. No handsome." He then climbed up a bit higher and noticed a bottle behind the shelf's safety glass, and suggested, "Hey! How about '_Happily Ever After_'?"

Despite her distrust in Puss, Serena had to admit that sounded a bit more promising, as did the others. So she asked, "Well, what does that do?"

Puss read the few words, and smiled while flickering his eyes like a girl's while saying, "It says '_Beauty Divine_'."

"You know, in some cultures, donkeys are revered as some of the wisest of all creatures. Especially us talking ones." Donkey interrupted, turning his back and faced his friends...

Which was a mistake, because as Serena and the others turned to comment, they gasped in horror as not only was Donkey having the door open, but one of the taller elves in purple that was a guard, was having a conversation with one of the workers and stood right in the line of the doorway, at first not aware. The group gasped.

"Donkey!" Serena gasped, causing him to turn and see that the two elves had seen them, and then ran off to raise the alarm. Donkey turned back to Serena with a panicked expression before hurrying inside with the door now wide open.

Shrek called to Puss, "That'll have to do. We've got company." Puss took his claw and scratched a circle in the glass. He licked his paw, and put it on his circle, twisting until it came off.

"Can we get on with this?" Donkey hissed, earning a glare from Shrek. Puss pulled at the thin part of the bottle, but the round part was stuck. He pulled and pulled and struggled hard.

Serena yelled urgently, "Hurry!"

The glass started to crack, and the whole window shattered as Puss and the potion went flying in a final tug and everyone down below jumped in horror. He tried to grab it, but the bottle fell faster than him and he missed. Luckly, Donkey quickly dove, and caught the bottle-in his mouth while landing on his back.

"Nice catch, Donkey!" Shrek congratulated.

"Way to go!" Sakura cheered, with Serena and Rini smiling in relief. That had been a close call.

"Finally. Good use for your mouth." Puss sighed as he landed neatly in his boots, and replaced his steel, unaware of the irritated glares the others were giving him. Unfortunately, the other potions that were on the same shelf as the one Donkey caught fell and one by one crashed and shattered onto the floor, spilling colourful liquid. This caused the alarm to go off, red lights flashing and at that moment, they knew they were in trouble.

Shrek turned to see an iron gate trap door slowly but quickly lower itself to trap. Telling his friends to move, he grabbed the two animals and three humans and slid on his belly out to freedom. Puss grabbed his hat right before the door closed, and put it on right before Shrek grabbed his hand. They sprinted to the door to see Jerome and some other Elves with arrow guns, and Shrek, still holding Donkey and Puss, Serena who was holding Rini in her arms, and Sakura skidded to a stop right before they started shooting. The three of them rolled out of the way, and they ended up on the conveyer belt.

They ran along forward, unintentionally smashing bottles, and they fell off. Then The group was pushed upwards onto a potion-wheel. The three climbed up it with difficulty, as it was going the opposite way, and jumped onto it and held on. As they spun around, Puss laughed with delight as Shrek desperately held on, Serena Sakura and Rini clinging onto Shrek while getting dizzy and their eyes becoming swirls as they cried out and mentally wishing the ride to stop and Donkey looked on in fear as well as looking like he was about to be sick, still holding the bottle in his mouth.

Shrek, Serena and Sakura then let go and jumped, and they landed in front of a big large cauldron. Having an idea, they walked behind it, pulling it from the side and with much of their strengths, pushed it over, causing Jerome and the other Elves, who saw that it held a large amount of a transformation potion, to run away in fear. The pink potion spilled, and Serena, Shrek and Sakura jumped, and caught a contraption line. They watched as the swans turned into women, two of the Elves turned into an enchanted candle and an enchanted clock, and the other Elves into doves.

Shrek threw Donkey, Rini and Puss onto the floor in a doorway, then landed next to them, Serena and Sakura. The potion flew out of Donkey's mouth because of the impact, and Serena used her quick reflexives to catch it. The six then ran out the door and out of the cottage and back into the woods as fast as they could in hopes of not getting caught.

* * *

When the Fairy Godmother saw the mess and what had happened, she immediately knew who were responsible and to say that she wasn't happy at all was an understatement.

"Oh, I don't care whose fault it is. Just get this place cleaned up!" Fairy Godmother snapped at a dove.

"Yes, Godmother." The dove replied, before flying off.

"And somebody bring me something deep fried and smothered in chocolate!" She added, feeling her stress levels rise as she held a hand to her forehead. Just when things couldn't get any worse.

The doors then opened to reveal Charming, with Fake Moon with him as the former called out to the Fairy. "Mother."

Turning to her son when she heard his voice, Godmother flew over and told him apologetically as though he was a small child. "Charming. Sweetheart. Oh, this isn't a good time, pumpkin. Mama's working."

"Goodness! What happened to this place?" Fake Moon exclaimed as she and Charming saw the mess.

"The ogre and the real Sailor Moon, that's what!" Fairy Godmother grumbled.

"What? Where are they, Mom?" Charming demanded as he took his sword out of its scabbard and swung it around, declaring in fury. "I shall rend their heads from their shoulders! I will smite them where they stand! They will both rue the very day they stole my kingdom from me!"

He held a furious expression, which was ruined as a bird poop landed on his left shoulder, which ruined his shirt. This made Fake Moon giggle before she suggested, "Oh, calm down, Charming. They haven't beaten us yet."

"She's right, junior. You're still going to be king." Fairy Godmother, not fazed or amused, agreed. "We'll just have to come up with something smarter, that's all."

Charming slumped a little, then cringed in disgust at the poop on him, before he, Fake Moon and Fairy Godmother turned when they heard Jerome hover with a board of a list in his talons and said, a bit nervously. "Pardon. Um…Everything is accounted for, Fairy Godmother. E-except for one potion."

"What?" Godmother muttered as she snatched it from him and scanned to see which potion was missing. It wasn't until she saw it and smiled evilly. "Oh...I do believe we can make this work to our advantage."

So the Orge thinks he can win back Fiona's love by becoming a human, given that he and Serena had taken the Happily Ever After Potion.

Well, unfortunately for them, she thought, they will both lose this battle because they had just given themselves an exit for good.

* * *

Now on a meadow on their way back once they got their bearings, Serena and the Sailor Team used that time to fully read what the Happily Ever After Potion they'd taken could really do, while Puss briefly tried to catch butterflies. While Serena still felt bad for stealing it, she wanted to help Shrek and win Harold's trust and blessing...though she doubted it would help with her own problem.

"_'Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty divine_._'_" Shrek read.

"Huh? You guys will be fine?" Rini asked, confused.

Serena shrugged, "Maybe it means it'll effect Fiona too." as Shrek popped off the cork, preparing himself to drink it, as he had decided that it was best if he became a human, and was glad that by doing this it'll restore Fiona to her human self.

Donkey, Rini, Sakura and Puss turned as the Donkey said, nervously, "Hey, man, this don't feel right. My donkey senses are tingling all over. So why don't you just drop that jug o' voodoo and let's get out of here."

"Oh, come on, it says 'Beauty divine'. How bad can it be?" Serena pointed out, shrugging again. Shrek sniffed at it experimentally, and immediately sneezed while snorting out some blue gunk onto a mushroom.

"Aha! See, Shrek's allergic to that stuff. He's gonna have a reaction." Donkey said, claiming this to prove his point which only made the others to glance at him skeptically. "And if you think that I'll be smearing Vapor Rub all over his chest, think again!"

Puss, who had been trying to speak, then suggested to Shrek. "Boss, just in case there is something wrong with the potion, allow me to take the first sip." He took off his hat and held it to his chest, "It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." Donkey said in his face. "If there's gonna be any animal testing, I'm gonna do it. That's the BEST friend's and member of the SAILOR TEAM's job."

He then told Shrek, "Now give me that bottle."

Before anyone could stop him, Donkey snatched it in his mouth and chugged some down before Shrek took it back. He smacked his lips, contemplating. It had an odd taste. It wasn't bad, but he wouldn't call it that good either. Then again, he had tasted worse.

"How do you feel?" Rini asked, curious.

After a moment of thought, Donkey replied. "Well, I don't...feel any different. I look any different?"

Sakura shook her head in negativity. "Nothing happened."

"He still looks like an ass to me." Puss remarked, crossing his arms and earning a glare from the donkey at the same time.

"Puss!" Sakura scolded while Rini also gave the cat a glare.

"Maybe it doesn't work on animals." Serena suggested, placing her hands behind her head.

Seeing how it wasn't that bad, Shrek decided to give it a try himself, declaring. "Well, here's to us, Fiona."

"Shrek. You drink that, there's no going back," Donkey informed him, knowing that his friend was about to sacrifice his life as an Ogre and spend to rest of it as a human.

"I know." Shrek prepared to drink it again, but Donkey then asked, still not sure about this.

"But…no more wallowing in the mud?"

"I know."

"And no more itchy butt crack?"

"I know!"

"But you love being an ogre!"

"I know!" Shrek exclaimed. He sighed and concluded. "But I love Fiona more."

He lifted it to his lips as Serena, Sakura and Rini watched with anxiety, Puss looked on eagerly and Donkey cried, "Shrek, no! Wait!"

Too late, Shrek had poured the rest of the potion into his mouth. He swallowed and looked around and smacked his lips at the odd taste, before he looked down at his stomach began to gurgle loudly. He looked at it with an incredulous look. Donkey, Serena, Sakura, Rini and Puss hid behind a log, and braced themselves for something bad to happen. The five of them shared a worried expression, ducking just in time when…

Shrek gave a loud fart.

Donkey sniffed the air, and remarked in disgust after he and the others cringed at the awful smell. "Whoo! Ooh, got to be…Shrek, I think you grabbed the 'Farty Ever After' potion."

He backed away as Puss waved his hat to wave the stench away while the girls covered their noses to try and block it with groans of disgust.

"Maybe it's fake?" Sakura asked, shrugging.

"Maybe it's a dud." Puss suggested.

Rini thought and said, "Maybe that's just a display for the real one to be made."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised that it was just a display model with sparkly water to make it more convincing." Serena nodded in agreement. When she then noticed Shrek's sad and disappointed expression, Serena then reassured him. "But hey, at least we tried. But seriously, it's not the end of the Realm of Light."

Just then, they all looked up when they heard thunder rumble and then saw dark storm clouds cover the sky. Donkey, as usual, was panicking as he suddenly thought this was the effects of the potion.

"Uh-oh. What did I tell you? I feel something coming on." Donkey cried as he ran out from his hiding place, before wailing. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die!"

While everyone else knew what this meant as it then began to rain and already they were becoming soaked, Donkey thought otherwise, and wailed hysterically, collapsing to the ground. "Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy. I'm melting! _**I'm melting!**_"

Puss watched in disgust and disbelief while beginning to look like a soaked rat. How could anyone be so dumb?

"Calm down, Donkey. It's only rain." Rini reassured, following the depressed Serena and depressed Shrek down the path, with Sakura and Puss close behind to try and find shelter for the night. Donkey looked at himself and realized that he was over-reacting. Chuckling sheepishly, he got up and hurried to catch up to his friends. Neither of them noticed the mushroom turn into a beautiful rose.

* * *

The unlucky and soaking wet group eventually found an abanboned shack, and, deciding to rest there for the night until the rain stopped, they hurried over where Shrek opened it up. Few minutes later, Serena leaned against a post with her arms crossed as she gazed at Shrek who kept the door open, staring at the castle in the distance. He gave a silent sigh. Serena did the same and looked down at Rini, who smiled back at her.

Serena rubbed Rini's left arm, which the seven year old enjoyed immensely. Serena returned the smile, if only for a minute, but frowned again as she at her brother and their In-law's home. She knew that Shrek felt he didn't belong but wished he could, for Fiona's sake. Serena greatly regrets thinking she could change Jack's future which meant he wouldn't have become immortal and stil be alive today, but even the Pirate didn't deserve to get killed and then return to life. But Serena sure wished she'd have the courage to tell Darien, for her friends' sake.

"Don't worry, Serena and Shrek. Things are gloomy now since it's dark and rainy, and Darien and Fiona's father hired a Cat in Boots to whack you two." Rini tried to reassure her mother and uncle, ignoring the threatening hiss from Puss who attempted to shake the rain drops from his hat. "But it'll be better in the morning. You'll see."

Seeing that the two aren't changing their moods, Donkey sang to try and cheer them up, "_~The sun'll come out…Tomorrow~_,"

But then suddenly he started feeling dizzy, tired and disorientated, his words becoming slurry as he yawned. "_~Bet your bottom_…"

"Bet my bottom?" Shrek asked, confused.

He looked back as Donkey shouted to the nonexistent wind, "I'm coming, Elizabeth!" and collapsed, asleep.

"Donkey?!" Serena, Shrek, Rini and Sakura cried, alarmed when they saw this.

"Donkey, you okay?" Rini asked, worried as she and Sakura hurried over and got to their knees. They shook him, but the donkey remained unresponsive.

"A-are you alright?" Shrek asked, starting to get dizzy himself, and Serena and Sakura noticed this.

"Hey, boss," Puss murmured, cheekily as he decided to use this to get a little revenge. "Let's shave him." But he stopped as he too saw that Shrek was losing consciousness as well.

"D-Donkey?" Shrek muttered, and then groaned, holding his head in one hand. He then proceeded to collapse on top of Puss, who cat-shrieked.

"SHREK?!" Serena shrieked, alarmed that her brother-in-law collapsed as well. She went over to him and shook him hard, but nothing was working.

"What's happening?" Rini asked, worriedly.

Sakura, unable to think of any other solution, said worriedly. "I think it's the potion...!" That made Rini and Serena gasp.

Serena's heart sank as she gazed down at her brother-in-law and Donkey, the familiar guilt rising again. What if the potion had worse effects? If they perished now, she would definitely never forgive herself.

* * *

Back at the castle, Harold was reading a scroll while Lilian sipped a cup of tea in their library, sitting by the fire. They looked up as Fiona walked in. He rolled it back up, smiling, as he greeted, "There you are! We missed you and your brother at dinner."

Lillian stopped smiling as she noticed her daughter's expression, asking with concern. "What is it darling?"

"Dad…" Fiona replied softly, feeling guilty for what she was going to say, but knew that it was the only choice. "I've been thinking about what you said. And I'm gonna set things right.

"Ah! Excellent!" Harold cried, praising his daughter. "That's my girl."

"It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. Darien and I are gonna go out and find him and Serena. And then we're gonna go back to Duloc where we belong." Fiona stated. She started to walk away, having decided that it was best to leave.

Harold looked back at his wife's angry and horrified expression expression, and his changed to one of distress as he got out of his chair to run after her. Darien was waiting outside of the door as Fiona picked up her bag and walked off with him, ignoring Lillian's protests. "Fiona, Darien, please!"

"Let's not be rash, darlings." Harold cried as the two royals ran after her. "You can't go anywhere right now."

Fiona threw the doors open, and as the rain pattered when she dared to step outside, all of the sudden she felt disorientated. Wondering what was going on, she felt like she was having a migraine before she then quickly lost consciousness and fell to the floor, much to the horror of her brother and parents.

"Fiona!?" Darien, Lillian and Harold exclaimed as they all hurried over, all of them wondering what had happened that caused this.

* * *

Puss, having pulled himself free from Shrek's large and unconscious body, stared in shock as he and the distressed girls wondered what to do. It wasn't until they leaned back when Shrek and Donkey's bodies gave a glow. All four of them had to shield their eyes when the bodies exploded in light which then faded, and when they looked back, their eyes widened in awe and disbelief.

"Whoa..." Serena murmured, and while her guilt dimmed and relief formed in her heart, she, her future-daughter, friend and even Puss were still worried about Shrek and Donkey who were still thankfully alive.

* * *

In the castle, Darien, Queen Lillian and King Harold worriedly tucked Fiona into bed. Lillian glanced at her daughter, and then walked out. Darien walked off too while looking back at his sister, and Harold stayed a little longer, watching, fearing that he had caused this.

He reluctantly followed Lillian and their son out, and after he closed the door, none of them were aware that a bright light flashed, in the windows and the balcony before fading.

The Happily Ever After Potion had done it's work.

* * *

**A/N: What has happened to Shrek, Donkey and Fiona? Only the next chapter will reveal it, as well as a brief unlikely help from two guys who are to appear at last. Sorry that they didn't come sooner.**

**See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not as they seem

**Author's Note: Hooray! I successfully updated and we're closer to the ending than expected! But the adventure is not over yet for our heroes. Let's continue onward!**

**I only own the OC, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not as they seem.

"Look, I told you he was here." An unfamiliar woman's voice whispered excitedly.

"Look at him!" Another woman's voice exclaimed in awe.

"Shhh. Quiet. Look at him." A third woman's voice cooed, before asking. "Excuse me, but do you, your little sister and friends know this handsome man?"

"Uh...first off, she's my cousin and secondly, yes, the four of us know him. But I don't know who these two guys are...though this guy looks like another friend of mine and this guy with the red hair is cool." Serena's voice this time replied, awkwardly.

"Cool?" An unfamiliar boy's voice muttered.

"Eh...don't mind him. He's kinda slow." An unfamiliar man's voice quickly said.

Not knowing who most of the voices are and having instantly recognized Serena's at least, Shrek groaned while wondering what happened. Vague memories resurfaced as he finally began to regain consciousness. When his eyes opened and his vision cleared, the first person he saw was a young woman lying next to him with a smile, instead of being scared of him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She murmured, smiling. He cried out, shocked, sitting up to see there were three girls, along with Serena, Rini and Sakura, and two unfamilar guys in black coats, which matched Sakura's that she discarded yesterday. One was a boy who, as Serena had mentioned, looked like Sora in the face, but with short spiky golden hair, and about fifteen years old. The other was a tall guy in his mid-twenties with bright spiky crimson red hair with emerald eyes and strangely upside down tear tattoos underneath them.

Unknown to the group even though Sakura did hold an uncomfortable expression but somehow was trying to hide it, they were Roxas and Axel. Two women were staring at Shrek like they were in love like the first one who'd greeted him, and the other was cuddling Puss who was loving the affection and purring.

All three new women cried, "Good morning!"

"We love your kitty!" The woman who was holding Puss cooed.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked Shrek, concerned.

"Oh…My head…" Shrek groaned, standing up.

"Here, I fetched you a pail of water," The girl who had been staring at him gushed, standing with him and brandishing a bucket.

"Thanks." Shrek said, looking down at his hands which, to his shock, were not his orge hands, but rather human ones. Exclaiming in shock, he grabbed the bucket, and his face stared back at him. His non-green, tanned face. Screaming in further shock, he dropped it and water spilled onto the ground. Gone was his big, chubby appearance, and in it's place, was a tanned and slightly muscular chest body and black thick short hair on his head.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, touching himself on the face and hair while muttering to himself in sheer surprise, disbelief quickly apparent. "A cute...button nose?...Thick, wavy locks?"

He then touched his butt and found that it was also in perfect shape. "Top, round, butt-totchs?"

"Why is he surprised?" Roxas whispered, as he and Axel had been sent on a reconnaissance mission first thing in the morning, and when they first saw Serena and her friends, at first he mistook her for Sailor Dark Moon, but Axel had pointed out that it wasn't the same person despite the identical looks, and suggested not to say anything and instead just investigate casually and pretend that they were ordinary people.

Still, like Serena who thought that Roxas was almost identical to Sora, but for a mysterious reason she thought that she'd seen Axel before, but couldn't understand why. Not only that, his hair somehow made her think of...someone else that's extremely vague. Like how she first met Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid and even Leon, though even more so than her friends in the Multi-verse.

Axel in the meantime, strangely having his memories of Castle of illusion which even he couldn't figure out why but said nothing, had been somewhat shocked to see her and Rini again even though he had no idea why, considering that he and Roxas had no hearts, while having spotted Sakura, but since she was now with the two Sailor Scouts, knew that there was no point in having her observed anymore.

"Well...I guess you could say that he wasn't always human." Axel whispered back, knowing that this wasn't a good place or time to give his friend explainations. "I'll explain later."

"I'm...I'm..." Shrek stuttered, unable to believe that the potion really had worked and now he was a human.

"A major hunk." Serena piped up, fully relieved that her brother-in-law was alright. Just in shock, but perfectly okay, and now handsome. She then yelped when the three women went up to him, going all ga-ga over him.

"Gorgeous!" The first girl gushed.

"I'll say." The second girl agreed.

"I'm Jill." The first one, Jill, introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Um...Shrek." Shrek awkwardly answered.

"Shrek? Wow." Jill muttered, amazed. "Are you from Europe?"

Before Shrek could answer, all three women were going ga-ga over him as they were now madly in love, much to his discomfort even though at least they weren't running away in terror. This was something he'd have to get used to. Even Serena, Rini and Sakura were feeling awkward while Roxas looked confused and Axel placed his hands on his hips.

"Um, excuse me?" Serena spoke up as she approached Shrek and the women, asking with a huge sweatdrop. "Um, sorry to interrup, but have you guys seen our Donkey?"

"Who are you calling donkey?" Donkey's voice shouted back. Everyone turned to see Donkey who is now a white, gorgeous horse.

"Donkey? You're a…" Shrek fumbled in disbelief.

"A Stallion, baby!" Donkey shouted in glee. "I can whinny!"

He whinned, before demonstrating other tricks, such as counting with his front right hoove and then trotted. "I can count. Look at me, guys! I'm trotting! That's some quality potion! What's in that stuff?"

"_'Oh, don't take the potion, Mr. Boss, it's very bad_,_'_" Puss mocked, then scoffed. "Pah!"

"So, a potion did this?" Roxas asked, still utterly confused.

"Uh, yeah. It took effect last night...though it didn't count on having Shrek or Donkey passing out." Sakura somewhat nervously explained. While she too was surprised by Roxas' appearance, and only heard a bit about Axel from Namine when she and Riku met her in Castle Oblivion, she didn't like the fact that the Organization had caught up, but wondered why Axel wasn't trying to get to her or Serena and Rini. She decided to worry about that later, however.

"I think you missed a few things." Axel pointed out as he picked up the now empty bottle, and read the warning label that was behind the instructions through the glass. "_'Warning: Side effects may include burning, itching, oozing, weeping. Not intended for heart patients or those with…nervous disorders_._'_...?"

As Axel lowered it, he and everyone else saw that Donkey was now dancing happily, very pleased with his new appearance. "I'm trotting, I'm trotting in place! I'm trotting, I'm trotting in place! Yeah!"

He looked over to see he was receiving the following: surprised and weirded out looks from Serena, Shrek, Rini, and Sakura as they and Puss who held a content look somehow figured that Donkey was one of those with nervous disorders...which explained everything, puzzled looks from the three women, a very blank and confused look from Roxas, and a bewildered look from Axel.

"What?" Donkey muttered, not realizing what his friends were thinking or even knowing why everyone was looking at him like that.

"Hey, there's more." Roxas spoke up, taking a good look at the writting and squitted his eyes to try and see it better, while Axel and the Sailor Team and Puss glanced at him. "_'To make the effects of this potion permanent...the drinker must obtain his true love's kiss...by midnight'_...?"

"What!?" Serena, Rini, Sakura, and Shrek exclaimed in shock.

Serena then complained loudly, "Awww! Not midnight."

"Midnight?" Shrek exclaimed, then grumbled in annoyance. "Why is it always midnight?"

"Oh, pick me!" Jill exclaimed excitedly, scaring Shrek a little. "I'll be your true love!"

"I'll be your true love." The second woman butted in.

"I'll be true...enough!" The third woman said, as she and her two friends then made to kiss Shrek who backed away nervously with a chuckle.

"Look, ladies, I already have a true love." Shrek apologetically informed.

"Yeah, and his true love happens to be my boyfriend's sister." Serena quickly added to help him out, and Shrek nodded to confirm it. This made the three women moan in disappointment, which made Serena quickly add while gesturing to Axel. "But hey, this cute red haired guy could be free."

"Wha!? Me!?" Axel exclaimed while pointing at himself with an incredulous expression, not having expected that. He then quickly denied while holding his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa! Sorry, but I don't do the whole boyfriend thing!"

He then added while placing a hand onto the still poor confused Roxas's shoulder. "Besides, I uh, I have a tight schedule teachin' this kid here, and if my boss finds out I've been slacking off, he'll skin me alive for sure."

"Oh...I see." Serena apologetically giggled. "Sorry."

"Well, take it from me, boss." Puss began to Shrek with a smile. "You are going to have one satisfied Princess."

"And let's face it. You are a lot easier on the eyes," Donkey agreed, adding the obvious. "But inside, you're still the same old mean, salty-"

"Easy," Serena interrupted.

"-cantankerous, foul-"

"All right, then." Shrek grumbled impatiently, but still Donkey continued.

"-Angry ogre you always been."

"And you're still the same annoying donkey." Serena shot back, speaking for Shrek as they both held annoyed looks.

"Yeah!" Donkey agreed with a grin, which made Rini and Sakura sigh, and Serena to give him a skeptical look.

Shrek then sighed, then smiled as now he had the chance to fix things up with Fiona. "Well...look out, Princess. Here comes the new me!"

...Only for his pants to fall down as, in the midst of the transformation, Shrek's clothes were now way too big for him. Serena, Rini and Sakura flinched in embarrassment while Roxas's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Um...Maybe you should make that the second thing for today?" The blonde-haired boy suggested.

"Yeah, first thing's first. You need new clothes." Axel agreed, with an uncomfortable look as he then quickly added while gesturing as his coat. "And sorry, but my clothes might be too tight for you and I don't think black coats are gonna win ya' any points for fashion."

"And mine are too small." Roxas added.

Rini folded her arms, thinking hard before she gazed at Puss, then at Donkey and then an invisible light-bulb lit up in her head. "I have an idea! You guys remember how Puss's story goes, right?"

Everyone looked at her, and while Puss, being aware of his own story but having lived his life completely in a different way, looked puzzled on this, Serena asked. "Yeah, why?"

"To get Shrek new clothes, we're gonna do the same thing as the man in story book." Rini declared with a smug smile.

"Say what?" Serena, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey, Roxas, even both Axel and Puss exclaimed, and the three women gasped in delight.

After Rini explained the plan, the group decided it was better than nothing and agreed. Roxas, feeling the need to help, and with Axel slightly exasperated but accepting it, decided to join in with his friend helping. Though Sakura wasn't sure why, but still said nothing and Serena thought it wouldn't hurt to have them pinch in a little.

* * *

So now the eight of them were hiding behind a rock as a coach was driving down the road at that time. Serena, Shrek, Sakura, Donkey, Rini, Puss, Roxas and Axel poked their heads out with smiles and smirks.

"Ready?" Rini asked Donkey and Puss.

"Ready." The two animals chorused, and all eight of them ducked and put the plan into motion.

The carriage continued on, until it run over something large and bumpy and then a loud scream bellowed, causing the rider, a short noble man to react as he heard it and quickly told the driver, "Driver, stop!"

"Oh god, help me, please!" Donkey screamed, going into full act and pretending he was badly injured. The nobleman leaped out of the carriage and approached him, surprised to find an injured and talking horse who continued dramatically. "My racing days are over! I'm blind! I'm blind! Tell the truth. Will I ever be able to play the violin again?"

"Oh, you poor creature!" The nobleman exclaimed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I guess there is one thing," Donkey replied calmly, just as Puss jumped off from behind and brandished his steel, and both Roxas and Axel emerged calmly from behind the trees, as did Serena, Rini and Sakura.

"Take off the powdered wig and step away from your drawers." Puss declared.

"See, we found a poor man who's lost and has no clothes. I'd help but, he could not fit and I too have nothing much." Axel added, getting into full acting.

"Please, sir. We need your help." Rini faked a plead, with crocodile tears in her eyes. The nobleman, seeing he was outnumbered and threatned, did as he was told.

Few minutes later, Shrek put on the wig with difficulty as Puss commented, "Not bad."

"Yeah, really not bad." Serena added.

"Not really bad." Sakura said.

"It's not bad, really." Rini agreed.

"Really isn't that bad." Roxas commented.

"Not too bad." Axel agreed.

"Not bad at all." Donkey concluded.

Shrek looked down with disbelief at the clothes…that didn't fit him. Except unlike his old clothes which were too big, the nobleman's clothes were the complete opposite. The shirt and pants were too short, with the pants being above his knees, and the top showing his stomach. He looked back up at the seven of them, and after a moment, they shared a look...

And then they burst out laughing. Donkey collapsed onto his back, Puss pointed at Shrek's ridiculous look before falling onto his stomach, Serena held onto her stomach while laughing hysterically, Rini covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter, Sakura just stood there laughing, even Roxas chuckled and Axel drew his head back in full laughter. Shrek, unamused and clearly annoyed, picked the mole off his face as he glared at them.

"Father?" A young man's voice spoke, belong to a younger but taller man, the nobleman's son who stepped out as he asked, curiously. "Is everything all right, father?"

Serena and the others, with Donkey and Puss standing up, all ceased their laughing fest and noticing the man who had much better fitted clothing, they and Shrek all gave him sly smiles. Mentally gulping and realizing what happened, not to mention not wanting to be threatened, leaped back into the carriage.

Another few minutes later, Shrek was now dressed in the more fitted clothes which was a perfect fit and boy it suited him. He looked even more handsome now. He was now on Donkey's back with Serena and Puss, while Sakura and Rini, with a request, were now riding on one of the nobleman's horses as a ride back to Far Far Away. Axel and Roxas stood beside them with smiles.

"You sure you guys don't need a lift somewhere?" Serena asked the two Nobodies, still not aware of who they really are.

"No thanks. We can walk from here." Roxas replied, before asking. "Um, you sure we haven't met before?"

Serena blinked, then thought and when she realized that she never met Roxas until today, shrugged. "I'm pretty positive. But hey, maybe we'll meet again someday."

"I guess." Roxas nodded.

"Well, we'd better get goin'. Good luck to all of you, kiddo." Axel waved.

"Thank you for your help." Rini kindly waved, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks." Serena nodded, and then said to the noblemen who were left in their under garment leotards. "And thank you gentlemen your kind support."

"Yes, thank you, gentlemen. Someday, I will repay you." Shrek waved nobly while waving the wig he still held, as Puss bowed while tipping his hat. The former Orge then added a bit sheepishly. "Unless, of course, I can't find you or if I forget."

Donkey reared back and whinnied while causing Puss to fall off, before he and his friends rode off, with Serena saying to Roxas and Axel for the final time. "See ya!"

Puss, infuriated for being treated like this, angrily snapped at Donkey in Spanish as he stood up, snatching his hat and stormed off after the group. "Eh, tú, pedazo de carne con patas! Como te atreves a hacerme esto?!(Hey, you slab of meat with legs! How dare you do this to me?!)"

"...What did he say?" Roxas asked Axel, confused.

"Something...in Spanish?" The redhead shrugged cluelessly as he began to walk away with his friend following him, for a spot to teleport back to the Castle. "Sorry, Roxas. But I don't speak another language."

After leaving, they both decided that there wasn't any Heartless activity here and teleported back to their home to give out their reports. But little did Axel know that this wouldn't be the last time he would see the Sailor Team, while Roxas was still unaware of his past.

* * *

Short time later, the six of them finally made it back to the Kingdom, and despite Shrek and Donkey's transformations, they, Serena, Rini and Sakura, who had called in Madison and Kero to meet up with them at the front gates and after a brief reunion and introductions and joined them, were nervously glancing around at the people who noticed them and began to stare at them, or mainly Shrek.

He nervously waved at orge hunters with pitchforks, who happily waved back, not recognizing him and even gave him a thumbs up. They rode past a mirror, where Shrek saw what he fully looked like and smiled charmingly at his reflection. Donkey liked his full looks and Serena, Rini, Sakura, and Madison, with Kero hidden in her bag, smiled happily as things were already working out.

He saluted three women, and waved at everyone who was staring while Donkey whinnied and sprinted forward, towards the castle, with Serena and the others close behind on their burrowed horse...and unknowingly passed Jessie, James and Meowth, who left the tower and had somehow been blasted off to Far, Far Away.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jessie shouted angrily after she and her two friends were nearly knocked, until she noticed something familiar with at least two of them and blinked in surprise. "Hey, wait a second. Wasn't that...?"

"The Sailor Twerps with two new twerps?" James finished the question as he and Meowth also saw them as well.

"And who's that hunky new twerp with the white horse and Puss in Boots?" Meowth asked. While he was familiar with the story of Puss in Boots, the handsome man and the white horse somehow felt oddly familiar.

But before the trio could figure this out further, an unexpected out of control carriage reared to the side while going too fast and skid sideways to a stop and accidentally hit Team Rocket who screamed and tried to run out of the way, but were knocked so hard that they went flying into the air as usual.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaain!" The trio exclaimed, disappearing into the sky like a star...all the way out of the kingdom and having crash landed right in front of the Poison Apple hard and made a hole in the ground and startling the Headless horseman who jumped.

"Ow..." Jessie moaned as she, James and Meowth weakly climbed out of the hole. "This kingdom has really bad drivers."

"That's because it's like a fairy-tale version of Hollywood." James explained, groaning in pain.

"It's even got a sign like it too, only it says "Far, Far Away"..." Meowth muttered.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect said, popping out of his Pokeball again.

* * *

Serena, Shrek, Donkey, Rini, Sakura, and Madison in the meantime arrived at the castle and skid to a stop in front of the doors as the guard told them to halt.

"Tell Princess Fiona that her husband, Sir Shrek, and her sister-in-law, Princess Serena, are here to see her and Prince Darien." Shrek breathlessly and boldly requested.

Despite the surprise, the guard did as he was told and hurried back inside to do as he was requested.

While upstairs in Fiona's room, the aforementioned Princess, finally awake and having little memories of what happened last night, yawned and stretched her arms up. But as Fiona walked over to her mirror, poured warm water into the bowl to wash off her face, and dried it off with a towel, she looked into her mirror and saw, to her complete shock and, surprisingly horror, not her permanent ogre self, but her original human self prior to kissing Shrek and breaking the spell.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_" She screamed loudly, which was heard outside and alarming Serena's group down below.

"Fiona!" Shrek exclaimed, worriedly.

"Shrek?" Fiona gasped, hearing her husband's voice. He was back? Then that meant Serena, Rini and Donkey were back too.

Wasting no time, Shrek and Serena leaped off Donkey and ran inside while the others waited. They heard Fiona call out again, turning to the source of the voice...unaware that Fiona was hurrying over to the front doors behind them. Serena and Shrek raced over to Fiona's room and burst through the doors.

"Fiona?" Shrek asked.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked, worriedly.

However, the cloaked figure they saw gazing at the window wasn't Fiona, because it had no legs. To their shock and disbelief, the figure threw it off and revealed the Fairy Godmother who smiled evilly at them.

"Hello, handsome." The fairy greeted Shrek who was speechless.

"What!?" Serena exclaimed, unable to believe it. What was the Fairy Godmother doing here?

* * *

"Shrek!" Fiona shouted as she raced down the stairs.

"Hi, Fiona!" Rini greeted happily upon seeing her.

"Princess!" Donkey cried happily.

Fiona gasped as she noticed a horse talking, but then immediately recognized her friend's voice and asked in confusion, "Donkey?"

"Wow! That potion worked on you too, huh?" He remarked in awe, looking her over restored human form which he and Rini haven't seen in months.

"What potion?" Fiona demanded, though she quickly figured that it had something to do with her transformation back into a human, though still left her confused.

"Oh, it's kind of a long story. But see, Shrek and I took some magic potion. And, well, now we're sexy!" Donkey explained.

Fiona looked over to see if Shrek was on the former donkey, quering when she saw not a human Shrek but...a cat with Sakura, Rini and Madison standing next to them after getting off their burrowed horse. "Shrek?"

Rini looked back at what Fiona was looking, and knew that she was mistaking Puss for Shrek. Puss looked up from licking...uh, himself, noticing Fiona and was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He then said charmingly, "For you, baby…I could be."

"Yeah, you wish." Donkey scoffed.

Fiona blinked, then noticed Sakura and Madison, and, recognizing them via the video call back on Earth during the Kanto adventures and occasional phonecalls, remarked. "Wait, you're Sakura, and you're Madison."

She then greeted, "Hi there."

"Hi. Nice to meet you in person, Fiona. Oh! Uh, I-I mean, Your Majesty." Sakura quickly corrected herself, as she and Madison bowed forward in their respects, only for them, Rini, Fiona, Donkey and Puss to jump when Kero poked his head out of Madison's bag.

"Hi there, Princess!" The Guardian Beast in false form greeted.

"Hi to you too, Kero." Fiona waved, a bit awkwardly. She then noticed that Serena wasn't around here, and asked her future-niece, "Rini, where are Shrek and Serena?"

"They went inside looking for you and Darien." Rini answered. With that, Fiona quickly sprinted with determination to find her husand and sister-in-law.

"Shrek?" She called, running up the stairs.

*Inside Fiona's room*

"Fiona! Fiona!" Shrek cried out, hearing his wife's voice and hurried to meet with her, with Serena close behind. But the Fairy Godmother, with a sly smile and at full advantage to ruin the lives of these two, waved her wand and magically slammed the doors, with the re-enchanted Wardrobe blocking their way and forcing them to stop.

"You want to dance, pretty boy?" The Wardrobe asked. Serena and Shrek glared back at the Fairy Godmother who seemed to be intending on never allowing them near Fiona and Darien again, before they both tried the balcony, only for the fairy to use her magic to lock up those doors as well, trapping them.

"Are you two going so soon?" Godmother taunted as they turned to glare at her once again while she gestured at the window. "Don't you want to see your wife and husband?"

* * *

"Fiona." An unfamiliar voice spoke charmingly to Fiona's right in her search for her husband and her sister-in-law. Turning to see where it was coming from, the Princess saw, not Shrek, but Prince Charming dressed in light brown as part of the scheme, with Fake Moon dressed in a dark blue dress, but her hair still brown. They were standing on a smaller balcony.

"Shrek? Serena?" Fiona murmured, amazed and, a bit suspicious.

"Aye, Fiona. It is me." Charming lied, in his attempt to sound like Shrek as he and Fake Moon approached.

"And me. Are you alright?" Fake Moon added, also lying.

"What happened to your voices, and your hair?" Fiona asked, noticing the huge difference and this only crept up her suspicions. The two of them tried not to flinch as they forgot that they couldn't change their voices or in Fake Moon's case, change her hair colour to that of her real-self.

So, Fake Moon awkwardly lied, "Uh...the Potion changed a lot of things, and I accidentally drank some myself. But not the way both Shrek and I feel for you and Darien."

"Fiona?" Lillian called as she, Darien and Harold hurried forward after having heard Fiona scream, and not only were they surprised to see her in her humand form, but also two unfamiliar people, one who was identical to Serena except with the hair colour. Harold was confused to see both Charming and Fake-Moon here, but had the brains not to say it.

Darien looked at the new girl and asked in confusion, "Serena?".

"Oh, Darien! I'm so glad you're here!" Fake-Moon walked up to Darien and hugged him, almost like what the real Serena would do, but Darien felt it wasn't his wife. Something was extremely different apart from the hair-changing colour. He couldn't tell how or why, though.

Lillian looked at the new two, then asked to Charming, "If that's Serena, who are you?"

"It's me, Shrek." Charming 'explained', "I know you never get a second chance at a first impression, but, well, what do you think?"

Harold nervously smiled, Lillian, and Darien looked on awkwardly, while Fake-Moon smiled, and Fiona, still suspicious while giving her father a disbeliving glare, allowed Charming to embrace her, but she didn't smile and neither did Darien.

All five of them unaware of the real Shrek and the real Serena were banging onto the bedroom window to try and get both Fiona and Darien's attention, but with the doors and windows closed, they were barely heard, but they still desperately tried.

Serena screamed desperately, "Darien! Fiona!"

"Fiona!" Shrek cried out desperately.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed once more, starting to lose hope as her future was already fading and memories of seeing Rini disappear in her arms due to the future changing washing over her, and was getting closer to cry.

"Darien! Fiona! Oh ho ho ho ho!" The Fairy Godmother, thoroughly enjoying every second of destroying the happiness of her two enemies, mockingly exclaimed before faux-grumbling hopelessly. "Shoot! I don't think they can hear us, pigeons."

Shrek and Serena both deeply sighed, giving up as they saw their family, Charming and the fake Serena down below, with Serena unable to believe that there was another person just like her and Kaylie.

"Don't you think you've already messed up their lives enough?" Fairy Godmother continued.

"I just wanted Fiona to be happy." Shrek sighed.

"And now she can be." Godmother replied as they turned away from the window. "Oh, sweetheart. She's finally found the prince of her dreams."

"But what about Darien?" Serena points out, "I've always been the Princess of his dreams. We've been together for two years and just got married this year...and Rini is our future." she finally adds truthfully.

"And look at me. Look what I've done for Fiona." Shrek protested.

"It's time you stop living in a fairy tale, Shrek and Serena. Fiona's a princess, Darien's a prince, and you're just an ordinary and lost teenager, all confused, having dreamed up everything you went through and now you're fully awake in the real reality, and you're an ogre. That's something no amount of potion is ever going to change." Godmother told them, and, thanks to Fake Moon's information, discovered who Rini is and not wanting to Serena and Darien to be together, decided to change the future and have the little girl, no matter how sweet and adorable she is, to cease to exist in favor of taking over the Kingdom in secret.

Serena felt her heart sank, foolishly believing that maybe everything she did go through was just a dream, and that her memories were messed up and even somehow gotten everyone she knew off effected or something. Though her heart was telling her otherwise, she was too heartbroken to listen to it anymore. So she and the heartbroken Shrek looked gloomily at her, and then looked back out the window to their wife, husband and their family, with the Fairy Godmother smirking evilly, pleased with this.

"But...Shrek and I love them." Serena murmured sadly.

"If you really love them...you'll let them go." Godmother told her.

The two said nothing, realizing that she was right. They couldn't force Darien and Fiona to stay with them. Maybe it was for the best, and despite that Serena didn't want to see Rini disappear again forever, maybe she really isn't her and Darien's daughter.

Maybe she is just a figment of her imagination and made real with unknown magic.

* * *

Gloomed and upset, Serena and Shrek just walked out of the door and walked away, ignoring their friends and Rini who stood there, shocked when they saw the two of them without Darien and Fiona.

"Serena?" Rini asked, worried.

"Señor?" Puss asked to Shrek.

"Guys?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kero asked, concerned as he floated beside the others.

"Where are you two going?" Donkey asked, but was ignored, just like the others.

Sakura, sensing something was wrong as Rini, Donkey and Puss, realizing that this wasn't going well at all and that they were not going to see Darien and Fiona anymore, glanced back at Madison and Kero and told them. "I'm gonna go with them. You guys wait out in town and we'll meet up later."

"Okay. Good luck." Madison muttered.

"Something's wrong." Kero muttered, his brows furrowing in suspicion.

* * *

Fiona and Charming, Darien and Fake-Moon walked down the hall with Charming's arm around Fiona waist. She looked over her shoulder at her parents, skeptical, then back to Charming.

Harold and Lillian looked after them as Lillian questioned her husband, "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you, Harold?"

Harold just looked down in guilt. Indeed he did, but then he also realized what this meant and the Fairy Godmother, Charming and Fake Moon were using this to their advantage but it wasn't working quite well because both Fiona and Darien could see that their husband and wife are still not around.

The King then knew, he had to do something. Because he had come to realize that both Serena and Shrek loved Darien and Fiona so much that they'd do anything to make them happy, no matter how they looked or where they came from.

* * *

Half an hour later, Serena's group who had been told what had happened, wandered aimlessly out of the Kingdom and found themselves in the Poison Apple and, unaware of Team Rocket who, without a way back to Duloc, sat at a table behind the gloomy six at the main bar while Captain Hook was singing a song that fitted the mood.

"First we got blasted off to here, then blasting off again to this bar and our Balloon is stuck in Duloc." James groaned.

"Next time, we follow people who bump into us to see what d'ey're doin'." Meowth added, drinking a glass of milk.

"I wonder what those twerps are doing?" Jessie thought, staring at her glass of orange juice.

Meowth shook his head and mumbled, "We may never know."

"There you go, kids." Doris said, handing Puss, Sakura, Rini, Donkey, Shrek and Serena a bottle of milk for their cups.

"Just leave the bottle, please Doris." Sakura ordered, looking on sadly.

The ugly stepsister picked up an empty skull and asked, "Hey, why the long face?" at Donkey who looked at him/her in annoyance.

Serena groaned, still struggling to accept the words the Fairy Godmother told her about her 'true' past. "Me and my dumb stupidity. I never should've fallen in love with Darien in the Moon Kingdom in the first place."

Hearing her depressed voice, Team Rocket looked at the counter, and were surprised to see both Serena and Rini twice in one day but still hardly recongized Shrek and Donkey in their new forms, and still had no idea who Sakura was.

"Well, well. I can't believe my eyes." Jessie said, slightly confused and dumbfounded.

"I sense depression among the two Moon-twerps and their new friends." James thought.

"And I sense d'at Cat in Boots isn't happy either. Or d'at horse." Meowth added.

Shrek then added, unaware of Team Rocket's presence, "And I never should have rescued Fiona from that tower in the first place." in which Team Rocket trio flinched, shocked to hear that it was Shrek as a human now. They decided to listen on the 'Sailor Twerps'' conversation and what had happened that caused them to leave both Darien and Fiona behind.

Puss drained his drink and sighed, "I hate Mondays."

"It's Saturday." Rini corrected. She then looked at her mother and uncle, and said, "And I can't believe you two are going to risk changing the future and walk away from the best things that happened to both of you."

"What choice do we have?" Shrek asked. "They love that pretty boy and pretty girl, Prince Charming and Sailor Fake Moon."

Team Rocket blinked, sharing a confused glance.

"Sailor Fake Moon?" Jessie asked, puzzled. She was aware of Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. But Sailor Fake Moon? Since when there was a fake Sailor Moon?

"Prince Charming?" James added.

Meowth looked at his friends and asked, "Who're Prince Charming and Sailor Fake Moon?"

"Aw, come on, now. Are they really that good-looking?" Donkey asked, looking at his two friends and trying to reassure them.

"Are you kidding?" Doris asked incredulously. "Charming's gorgeous! He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels." She walked off to go help another customer.

Puss blinked, shrugging. "He sounds dreamy."

"You know, shockingly, this isn't making me feel any better." Shrek said sarcastically, then put a hand to his face and sighed.

Serena sighed as well, and said, "You know, guys, It's for the best. Mom and Dad approve, and Darien and Fiona get the man and woman they've always dreamed of. Everybody wins."

"Except for both of you." Rini pointed out gently. "I don't get it, Serena. You love Darien and Shrek loves Fiona."

"Yeah." Serena agreed, "That's why we had to let them go, and everything we went through on Earth was just a dream. The future we've been to doesn't exist."

Team Rocket watched the 'Twerps' talk, then looked at each other, totally clueless, whispering in union. "Have we missed something?"

Wobbuffect pops out of it's Pokeball a second later, startling them at first. Then they glared at the blue Pokemon as Jessie said in annoyance, "Yes, and things are depressing enough without you! Now back inside."

As she was recalling her annoying Pokemon back into it's Pokeball, Harold, back in his disguise and having walked in without anyone knowing, walked up to Doris who was still serving a costumer, which caught Serena's attention as he asked softly, but not soft enough for them to not hear.

"Um, excuse me, is she here?" The King asked.

"She's uh, in the back." Doris replied, jerking a thumb to the same room that Puss had been in almost two days ago.

Serena looked away, while twice as confused but knew no doubt that it was the King. What was he doing here and who was he going to talk to? The Moon Princess knew in that instant, she had to investigate without him knowing.

"Oh, hello again." Harold greeted the two bodyguards from a couple days ago. With a nervous laugh, he looked over his shoulder, and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and removed his hood, before turning around to see Godmother, Charming and Fake-Moon.

"Fairy Godmother, Charming, Fake Moon." He greeted nervously, and to say that they looked annoyed was an understatement. Though Fake Moon wasn't as annoyed, but she did look exasperated as she knew what the King wanted to talk about.

Godmother sighed, examining her nails. "You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here, Harold."

"Well, I'm afraid Fiona and Darien are not really…warming up to Prince Charming and Sailor Fake Moon." Harold replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's not our fault that-" Fake Moon began, but was cut off.

"Oh, FYI, not MY fault." Charming interrupted angrily, ignoring the glare Fake Moon gave him for rudely cutting her off.

"No, of course it's not, dear." Godmother reassured him.

"I mean, how charming can I be and how gorgeous can Fake Moon be when we both have to pretend we're that dreadful ogre and that dumb Meatball head?" Charming complained, and his mother nodded in agreement.

"No, no, it's nobody's fault." Harold reassured quickly, walking over to the window, then suggested. "Um, perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off, okay?"

Unaware to all four of them, Serena had snuck outside and was leaning against the wall and peering through the window and listening into the conversation and when she saw them, she was shocked to see that the King was in the league of the Fairy Godmother, Charming and even Sailor Fake Moon.

"What!?" Fairy Godmother and Charming chorused in shock.

"Huh?" Fake Moon blinked, surprised with her eyes wide.

"I mean, you can't force someone to fall in love. Ha!" Harold continued, scoffing.

Serena's sudden anger at him quickly dimmed when she heard him say that. So there was an arranged marriage planned out and neither Fiona or Darien knew about it and now Harold wanted it to end? Did that mean he finally accepted that Fiona loved Shrek and Darien loved Serena herself?

Well, he was right about love not being forced. Right?

"I beg to differ. I do it all the time." Fairy Godmother chuckled, reaching into her dress and handed over a crimson smalll bottled potion with a heart-shaped lid, ordering the King. "Have Fiona and Darien drink this and they'll fall in love with the first man and woman they kiss, which will be Charming and Sailor Fake Moon."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Fairy Godmother wanted Fiona and Darien to marry and be in love with Charming and the fake Sailor Moon? Even by ordering the King as though she was the ruler of Far Far Away? Suddenly remembering how everything in this world was different, the Moon Princess realized that everything the fairy told her back at the castle was a lie, all to get what the fairy wants and, given her true cruel nature, forced people to fall in love as though it was an item and not a feeling.

'_That Fairy Godmother is not helpful at all. She just wants everything her way! She's the one who put Fiona under that spell all along._' Serena thought to herself, disgusted.

Apparently Harold thought the same thing as Serena, because he saw this as forcing his children to do things against their will as though they were the Godmother's children and not his own.

"Um...No." He firmly said as stiffly as he could, not wanting any part of this.

"What did you say?" Fairy Godmother questioned, angrily and darkly.

"I can't. I won't do it." The King continued, and Serena was suddenly admiring his courage, though it was short lived as another truth dawned.

"Oh yes, you will. If you remember, I helped you with your happily ever after. And I can take it away just as easily." The evil Fairy said darkly, pointing her want which glowed and aimed threateningly at the King who leaned back, suddenly terrified. "Is that what you want? Is it?"

Realizing that he no choice if he had to remain with his true love and keep this a secret, Harold had no choice but to obey as he realized that no only he was losing the Kingdom, but also his children who, as far as the Fairy Godmother was concerned, were never his to begin with.

"...No." He replied in defeat and the wand stopped glowing.

"Good boy." She praised, then, as though she wasn't angry or evil to begin with, announced happily. "Now, we have to go. Now, we have to go. I need to do Charming's hair before the ball. He's hopeless. Y'know, it only shines in the front. He can never get it in the back. You always need someone to do the back of your hair."

"Oh, thank you, Mother." Charming replied just as cheerily.

"Mother!?" Meowth suddenly exclaimed in shock, causing Harold, Charming, Godmother and Fake Moon to look over at the window to see not only Serena, but also Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Puss, Sakura, and even Team Rocket looking in on them, and Serena was also shocked that her friends, family and the trio had also snuck up.

Seeing that they were caught and surprised that Team Rocket were here but deciding to worry about that later, Serena sheepishly exclaimed, pointing at Meowth, "Uh, oh my! A talking Meowth!"

The said Pokemon smiled sheepishly, realizing his mistake too late.

"Sailor Moon!" The Fairy Godmother growled angrily, unable to believe that Serena and her group have found out and are still determined to ruin everything.

With no other choice despite wondering how the Fairy Godmother knew that Serena is the real Sailor Moon despite her replica and knowing that they have to save Darien and Fiona, Serena, Shrek and Puss climbed onto Donkey's back while Sakura, Rini and Team Rocket climbed back onto the burrowed horse and all quickly ran around the corner of the Poisoned Apple and accidentally knocking over the Headless Horseman and a couple of guards who were examining him.

"Sorry!" Sakura cried out to the three men, while the Headless man stumbled and fell into the river.

"Stop them!" Fairy Godmother flew and lied to the guards angrily. "Thieves! Bandits! _Stop them!_"

She sent a blast of Thunder magic after the group who managed to dodge and continued their way. The Fairy Godmother, however, wasn't going to allow the Sailor Team or Team Rocket to get away. Everything will go her and Charming's way, no matter what.

Unaware that Serena's group will be having help from more unexpected aid, this time from the rest of the Sailor Team.

* * *

**A/N: The truth is exposed and now Serena's group race to save the day? Will they be able to reach Darien and Fiona in time? We'll have to find out next time in the next chapter!**

**See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation-Royal Ball!

**Author's Note: I think this may be the final chapter, and if not, then next one will be before we get to the Epilogue which concludes this story. Fear not, fellow readers! Our heroes will triumpth! How? Let's find out!**

**I only own Sailor Fake Moon, nothing else. Not even the songs that are sung here. Those belong to their rightful owners. (Just hope I don't end up in trouble with this)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Operation-Royal Ball!

Fireworks went off above the castle of Far, Far Away later that early evening, as many guests invited to the ball were walking down the red carpet towards the castle and everyone were applauding to the special guests before the main event.

"_Well, the abs are fab and it's gluteus to the maximus here at tonight's Far, Far Away Royal Ball blowout! The coaches are lined up as the cream of the crop pours out of them like Miss Muffet's curds and whey._" A male announcer stated out of thin air.

A female reporter with a maga phone named Joan Rivers continued as though she was repeating a TV interview, as she reported enthuiastically. "Everyone who's anyone has turned out to honor Prince Darien, Princess Fiona, Princess Serena and Prince Shrek. And, oh my, the outfits look gorgeous!"

She then announced the names of the most famous group, from Hansel and Gretel who were throwing bread crumbs to find their way home, which were sweeped up by the royal cleaner, who also accidentally swept up Tom Thumb and Thumbelina who screamed as they were caught, much to the shock and worry of the audience.

"Look! Hansel and Gretel! What the heck are the crumbs for?" Joan asked about the crumbs, before continuing and cooing. "And right behind them, Tom Thumb and Thumbelina! Oh, aren't they adorable?"

Joan then noticed another guest as the royal coach opened up the door, "Here comes Sleeping Beauty! Oh!" to which the said Princess, to the coach's shock and concern, was fast asleep and snoring to the point that she fell out of her carriage and landed onto the floor and still fast asleep. "Tired, old thing."

She then saw someone else and asking, first in excitement and then confusion. "Oh! Who's this? Who's this? Who is this?"

The familiar pink carriage floated down and Kyle hopped off his seat and opened the door, revealing..."Oh, it's one, it's the only...It's the Fairy Godmother!"

The Fairy Godmother, pretending that she wasn't evil at all, flew out and greeted like she was a movie star. "Hello, Far, Far Away!" She laughed. "Can I get a whoop whoop?"

"Whoop whoop!" The crowd cheered.

"May all your endings be happy and…Well, you know the rest!" she laughed, disappearing with a poof.

* * *

All that was seen back in Shrek's Swamp in his house by the Magic Mirror who was pretending as a TV for not only Gingy, Pinocchio, Wolf, the Three Pigs, the Three Blind Mice, but also Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina who, without an actual TV and wanting to see how their friends were doing, decided to head over to see this as well.

"_We'll be right back with the Royal Far, Far Away Ball after these messages." His face appeared as the screen went to commercials._" The Magic Mirror announced.

Everyone was seated around Shrek's favorite arm chair with popcorn and buffalo wings and Brock and Lita's cooking of snacks and sweets and healthier options.

"I hate these ball shows. They bore me to tears." Gingy grumbled, before ordering someone. "Flip over to Wheel Of Torture!"

"No way. We're not flipping to anywhre until we see Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona." Ash bit back as he and Pikachu glanced at him over their shoulders, as Pinocchio, who was holding the wooden remote, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Gingy. Quit being a party pooper. This is our friends celebrating their marriage and we don't wanna miss it." Mina scolded in agreement.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement.

"Aw, whizzes on you guys," Gingy moaned, then gave up and turned to the bline Mice. "Hey, mice, pass me a buffalo wing! No, no, to your left. Your left!"

Unfortunately, being blind, one of them missed and the requested wing flew over Gingy's head and landed into the fish bowl with a small plop. He sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

Just then, the Mirror, pretending to be a serious announcer, began as he viewed another point. "_Tonight, on_ '_**Knights**_'…"

"Ah, now here's a good show!" Gingy exclaimed excitedly.

"_We got a white bronco and a dark brown horse heading east into the forest. Requesting backup._" A knight ordered as the camera showed the changed Shrek and Donkey, with Puss, Serena, Sakura, Rini, and Team Rocket, riding through the forest and Far, Far Away, and just as they were passing Madison who gasped, she was forced back when the many guards caught up to them.

The Sailor Team gasped in shock and horror when they saw four of their friends along with Team Rocket and three unfamiliar new guys suddenly being captured and immediately wondered what was going on, exclaiming the names of Serena, Rini and Sakura, while in Far Far Away, Madison peered from around the corner and gasped, crying out Sakura's name.

"_It's now time for these men of steel to teach these madcap mammals their 'devil may mare' attitude just won't fly._" The Mirror continued.

"_Hey, lemme go, you big bully!_" Rini exclaimed as she was held roughly by one Guard who hauled her over his shoulder. Serena and Shrek struggled as the knights honed down on them and wouldn't let them go and ignored their protests.

Donkey screamed as he was being held down, "_Why are you grabbing me? Police brutality! Police brutality!_"

"_I have to speak with Prince Darien!_" Serena yelled as irons were cuffed both on her wists behind her back.

"_I have to talk to Princess Fiona!_" Shrek yelled at the guards as he still struggled.

"_We warned you!_" One of the knights growled, spraying pepper into Shrek's eyes.

"_Ow! Ow!_" Shrek practically screamed as his eyes stinged of pepper.

"Will they get away with it? Or did someone let the cat out of the bag?" The Mirror questioned ominously as another Knight slid down a rope from a Hot Air Balloon.

"_Wait! This is a misunderstanding! We're not thieves!_" Sakura pleaded as she was corned, but was caught from behind, causing her to cry out in alarm as she was hand-cuffed, her arms pinned behind her back.

"_That's what they all say._" Another Knight scoffed.

"_You capitalist pig dogs!_" Puss snarled. He flailed about as a knight picked him up, screeching as only a cat can, and lunged for his face. Eventually, someone managed to pin him to a wall, and they found a package of something.

"_Catnip._" A knight confirmed.

"_That's, uh not mine._" Puss nervously stated.

Team Rocket in the meantime were already caught and thrown into the waiting police carriage as they exclaimed in defeat. "_Looks like Team Rocket's caught up again!_"

As the knights forced the Sailor Team into the carriage next, Shrek cried out once more. "_Find Princess Fiona!_"

"_I'm a donkey!_" Donkey cried as he was forced in.

"_I'm Darien's wife, Serena!_" Serena screamed, just as the doors slammed even as Shrek, hands cuffed behind his back, stood up and walked over to the bars of the carriage.

"_Tell her Shrek! I'm her husband, Shrek!_" They sprayed more pepper into his eyes and he yelled out again, "_Ow, ow!_"

The screen froze, and the word KINGHTS was 'stamped' at the top.

"Quick! Rewind it!" Raye cried, jumping up as she suddenly knew what this meant, having sensed something very familiar with the two that Serena and the others were with. The Mirror did that to repeat what the 'unfamiliar' man had said with a now very familiar voice and name.

"_Shrek! I'm her husband, Shrek! Ow, ow!_" They paused it, and everyone had their mouths open in shock, and looked at each other, realizing already what is happening. Somehow Shrek had turned into a human and, given the familiar voice in the horse, Donkey had turned into the said horse.

They then immediately knew, they had to do something as something went wrong and, despite what the Royal Ball had stated, the real Serena and Shrek were replaced by either replicas or bad guys replacing them just to get to Darien and Fiona. First they had to meet up with Madison and Kero and then rescue their friends before it was too late.

* * *

Harold poured three cups of tea with a forlorn look on his face, the bottle beside him. He put the teapot down, and reluctantly took the bottle with the love potion. He reluctantly pulled off the lid, and poured it into two of the cups. Pink smoke swirled up and formed a heart before being sucked back into the tea. His heart felt heavy as he knew he was destroying the true happiness of his children, and given what was said just after Serena's group ran off, that he learned in heartbreak that Rini is not Serena's cousin, but her and Darien's daughter from the future.

His granddaughter who, as the Fairy Godmother had cruelly told him with a fake reassurance that he will still have grandchildren who isn't Rini, would soon be erased and he had no choice if he wanted to avoid having his happily ever after taken away. But the more he thought about this, the more he realized that it was already taken, because his family are part of it.

Few minutes later knocked on the door of Fiona's favorite playroom tower before entering.

"Darlings?" He asked, keeping the door open with his back. Fiona was looking out the large window with Darien standing next to her. "Ah. I thought I might find you here. How about a nice hot cup of tea before the ball?"

"Sorry, Dad. But we're not going." Darien replied.

"Bu-bu-but the whole Kingdom's turned out to celebrate your marriages," Harold protested.

"There's just one problem. That's not my husband or Darien's wife and my sister." Fiona looked back at him, and gestured out the window. "I mean, look at them."

Down below, Charming and Fake Moon were waving out to the crowd on the red carpet. Though while Fake Moon was more polite, Charming was taking his sweet time as though he was a movie star.

"Yes, they are a bit different," Harold amended, gently setting the tray onto the stone railing. "But people change for the ones they love. You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."

"Change?" Fiona repeated in disbelief, before sighing. "They've completely lost their minds!"

"And I'm certain that isn't the real Serena. I can feel it." Darien added, due to his destiny as Prince of Earth and his powers and his true love for Serena.

Harold, unaware of this and still feeling guilty for his promise to the Fairy Godmother, suggested to his children. "Darlings, why come down to the ball and give them another chance? I mean, you might find you like this new Shrek and Serena."

"But it's the old ones Darien and I fell in love with, Dad." Fiona pointed out. She looked back out the window and continued, "I'd give anything to have them back."

Darien nodded in agreement, wanting the exact same thing. Harold stood there, silent. The more he listened, the more he realized that they were just like him and their mother. The determinations to risk their lives to save the people they cared deeply about so much, the people they fell in love with. It was then he knew, he couldn't deny it anymore. His children mattered to him more that he didn't care if he lost his happiness or not.

She reached down for a cup, but Harold quickly said as he picked up, lying. "Darling. That's mine. Decaf. Otherwise I'm up all night."

He then 'accidentally' bumped his eblow into Darien's cup over the balcony where it fell down and into the tree bushes and spilling it's contents, without anyone, even the guards or Charming and Fake Moon noticing as they were too busy.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Darien. Uh, I-I'll get you another one." Harold apologized, which made both Darien and Fiona smile.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Darien shook his head, appreciating the effort. Fiona in the meantime picked up the remaining cup blew on it, and took a drink and thought it was delicious.

She smiled back at her father, and said. "Thanks."

He smiled back, if sheepishly, but it slowly turned to a grimace, now understanding all the trouble he's caused. But it was the risk he had to take. Harold then knew that life was about making choices, and not all of them were easy.

This was the example.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeon tower, Serena, Rini, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Jessie, James and Meowth were all chained up on the wall in the pit of the dungeons, with Donkey upside down, their only way out locked up and with no key. Their only hope was for at least Kero and Madison to save them.

"I got to get out of here!" Donkey was screaming but was ignored and was only irritating his friends. "You can't lock us up like this! Let me go! Hey, what about my Miranda rights? You're supposed to say I have the right to remain silent. Nobody said I had the right to remain silent!"

"Donkey!" Serena snapped, unable to take it anymore. "You have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity."

"Whose fault is this in the first place?" Jessie moaned.

"I guess even though we had nothing to do with d'is, we still get caught." Meowth said sadly. James nodded in agreement.

"Well, who said that you guys could sneak up on us like that?" Sakura asked, annoyed. Despite that this was her first meeting with Team Rocket, she could already see why Ash and Serena complained so much about them despite the trio no longer being official members of the criminal organization.

"Yeah, and if I recall correctly, YOU guys are the ones who told Prince Charming where Darien and Fiona are and had him inform the Fairy Godmother who hates us just because Shrek's an Ogre and we're from Earth." Rini added accusingly, as Team Rocket had admitted and remembered Prince Charming back at the Tower two weeks earlier.

Jessie glared at the eleven year old and seven year old, growling back. "I'm not in the mood for either of you brats!"

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect pipped up, also chained up after popping out of it's Pokeball in the carriage earlier.

Jessie looked at her Pokemon and said in annoyance, "And you're just as useless."

I must hold on before I, too, go totally mad." Puss sighed, almost at his boiling point.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" A familiar voice called out from above and they looked up to see Ash-who had been the one to call-Pikachu, Three Blind Mice, Gingy, Pinocchio, Wolf, the Three Pigs, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and even Kero in his true form and Madision looking down at them from the sewer-like ceiling. The Sailor Team had met up with the latter two and told them what had happened.

"Pika?" Pikachu called out as well.

A moment of pause, before Puss slumped in defeat despite the sudden calvery. "Too late."

"Ash! Sailor Mars!" Serena cried in relief, before calling out. "Get us outta here!"

One of the mice struck a match and tried to light the dynamite which was roped onto the bars of the cage door, but instead misjudged due to not being able to see and fell through a hole, landing hard on the ground. Fifer shook his head while rolling his eyes, and lit the wire.

"Fire in the hole!" Sailor Venus called down before she and the others ran for safety. Serena, Shrek, Donkey, Sakura, Rini, Puss, and Team Rocket ducked their heads and shut their eyes during the explosion. Kero, back in his false form, looked down, and waved his arm. Pinocchio, with his strings attached-and the key-jumped down, with the Three Pigs controlling the strings while lowering the young puppet down.

He performed many aerobic flips before stopping in front of them. Unfortunately as he did this, he had tangled himself. He tried to untangle himself, but he couldn't.

Ash and most of the Sailor Team facepalmed themselves with groans, with Sailor Mars praising sarcastically. "Great gymastics, Pinocchio."

Gingy sighed in exasperation as he knew that he had to go to the rescue, and slid down the rope, hollaring. "Look out below!" He landed on Pinocchio's back.

"Quick! Tell a lie!" Serena instructed as she had formed another idea.

"Uh, what should I say?" Pinocchio asked uneasily, as he had zero ideas on what kind of lie he should say.

"Anything, but quick!" Gingy told him impatiently.

"Say something crazy like, _'I'm wearing ladies' underwear!'_" Donkey suggested. All girls, and even James, Meowth and the rest of the Sailor Team cringed at the thought. Still, it was an idea.

"Um, I'm uh, wearing ladies' underwear." Pinocchio repeated and closed his eyes to brace himself...only that his nose didn't grow and Gingy raised an incredulous eyebrow while everyone else stared at the puppet in shock, dumbfounded and disbelief, with the Sailor Team and Team Rocket having huge sweatdrops.

_That_ was actually true?

"...Are you?" Shrek asked with a disbelieved chuckle.

"I most certainly am not!" Pinocchio protested, which was a lie this time because his nose grew, just as everyone hoped.

Meowth, deciding to help, teased. "It looks to me like you most certainly am are!"

"Am not!" Pinocchio replied, and his nose grew further.

"What kind?" Puss queried, pinching in.

"It's a thong!" Gingy answered, having opened up Pinocchio's pants and revealed the pink underwear and pulled pair before letting go and it yanked itself and hit the puppet's bottom hard.

"Ow!" Pinocchio winched, before lying again. "They're briefs!"

Gingy took the key and ran along Pinocchio's nose as it continued to grow while they pretended to argue. "Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Gingy unlocked Serena's hands, informing her. "Alright. Here we go. Hang tight."

Serena jumped down and landed safely before approaching the window with a glare of anger at the Fairy Godmother, Charming and Fake Moon's trickery, and determination to save her family, Shrek, Puss, Rini, Sakura, and Jessie followed as soon as they were free from the shackles.

"Hey, ow! Easy, Cookie-Twerp!" James protested before he fell and landed on his stomach hard. Meowth landed on his back after he yelped and fell and James let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Wait, wait, wait! Ow! Ow! Hey, hey, hey!" Donkey protested, before he fell and landed right on top of James and Meowth who both screamed in pain while being briefly squashed by his horse weight. "Ow!"

"Hey, get offa me, donkey-turned-horse-twerp!" Meowth muffled a complaint.

Serena and Shrek walked forward, looking intently out the window at the castle.

"Excuse me?" The blind mouse that fell suddenly asked, his voice muffled.

"What?" Shrek snapped. He and Serena looked over and growled, "Puss!"

Puss looked up, his mouth full as, in his cat nature, intended on eating the blind mouse.

"Pardon me," The mouse began while inside the mouth, "Would you mind letting me go?"

Puss spat him out as the mouse yelped and the cat shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, boss and Princess."

"Quit playing around!" Serena snapped, "We have to stop those kisses!"

"I thought you twerps we're letting d'em go?" Meowth commented as he, Donkey and James stood up.

"We were, but I'm not gonna let them do this to Darien and Fiona!" Serena answered angrily, with Shrek nodding in agreement.

"Boom! That's what I like to hear. Look who's finally coming around!" Donkey shouted happily, and Rini nodded in agreement.

"But this is impossible!" Puss protested, putting his hat back on. "We'll never get in. The castle is guarded. There's a moat and everything!"

The group sighed, realizing that he was right. How can they get in without getting caught again? Gingy jumped onto the windowsill and declared sadly, "Well, Team, it looks like we're up chocolate creek without a Popsicle stick."

But as he stood there, Serena blinked as she suddenly had the image of him being a giant, towering over the castle. The more she did, the more the Moon Princess then thought back of how she, Rini, Meowth, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Angelica and even Kimi used Stu's Reptar invention from the show to storm the Notre Dame in Paris back on Earth in order to stop the wedding of Chuckie's father Chas and the cruel now former owner of Euro-Reptar Coco to stop her from taking over the company in Japan.

This gave her a crazy idea.

"What?" Gingy shrugged, seeing how Serena was eying him strangely.

"Hey Gingy, do you still know the Muffin Man guy?" Serena queried.

"Well, sure! He's down on Drury Lane." Gingy replied, then asked in confusion. "Why?"

Serena then smirked. "Because we're gonna need flour. Lots and lots of flour."

Everyone else sweatdropped at this, as Sailor Mars called, "Serena! We don't have time for a baking sale!"

"Hold on a sec', twerps." Meowth pipped up as he suddenly realized what the Moon Princess had in mind, memories of the incident in Paris returning to him as well. "I d'ink I know what she's talkin' about."

"I do too." Rini realized, also remembering. She turned to her mother and queried with a smile. "We're gonna do the same thing we did in Paris with the Reptar Robot, right?"

"Exactly." Serena winked, much to the surprise and confusion of everyone else, before most of them realized what she was talking about and while some of them thought this was crazy, the rest smiled.

"I see. Great idea, Serena." Shrek praised.

* * *

After Serena explained her plan, she and Rini wasted no time in transforming into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon before the former, along with Shrek, Ash and Gingy hurried over to Drury Lane while everyone else waited on the path with Sakura's Flygon and Keroberos helping Donkey carry an opened carriage with the rest of the Sailor Team, Puss and Team Rocket into the streets.

Sailor Moon knocked on the door which the Muffin Man opened. He smiled and cried out, recognizing the Gingerbread man. "Gingy!"

"Fire up the ovens, Muffin Man!" Gingy ordered, jumping up and down on Shrek's shoulder, as they, Sailor Moon and Ash smiled. "We've got a big order to fill!"

About five or ten minutes later, lightning flashed behind the cottage on Drury Lane, and there was a low, but giant and somewhat happy laughter from within the building.

"It's _alive_!" Gingy screeched.

Once again, the Muffin Man's creation was born...and it was the biggest he's ever made in baking history. Literally.

* * *

In a café by the castle, two customers' tea rattled. Confused, the man and woman looked in the direction away from the castle and gasped. Palm trees toppled over, and Donkey, galloping down the street with Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Team, Fairytale Gang, Puss, and Team Rocket in the carriage with the help of Flygon and Keroberos, whinnied.

"Run, run, run!" Jessie exclaimed panickly.

"As fast as you can!" James screamed out.

"Watch out for the Ginger-Giant Man!" Meowth exclaimed hysterically as they passed many citizens. The people looked to see what the group were running from, and one woman gave out a high-pitched horrified scream at the sight. Two men quickly screamed and ran out of the way, just as a giant Gingerbread Man's foot crushed the table, revealing the latest creation, called Mongo, stomping the streets while laughing like a child. On his right shoulder were Sailor Moon and Shrek, who had Gingy on his right shoulder, and on Mongo's left shoulder was Ash.

"Go, baby, go!" Gingy gleefully cried.

Mongo smashed the Fairy Godmother billboard into several pieces of wood, while Ash instructed at the castle in front of them. "There it is, Mongo! To the Castle!"

Unfortunately, Mongo, being a new born, was like a child and instead headed over to the giant replica statue of a coffee cup, muttering. "**Yum, yum.**"

"No, no, no, no, no, you great stupid pastry! Come on!" Shrek yelled incredulously, while Sailor Moon groaned,, as the people screamed and ran out of the Starbucks Coffee Cafe...and ran to the opposite building of the same company.

Mongo tried to take a drink out of the giant, fake coffe cup. But found that it wasn't real and whimpered in disappointment and dropped it to the ground, where it squashed a bin flat.

"Mongo!" Donkey called, jumping up and down while everyone else waved at him to get his attention. "Down here! Look at the Pony!"

Mongo, seeing the horse, smiled happily and walked towards the group as he wanted to play with it. Just as the Sailor Team had hoped.

Donkey ran to the castle, playfully praising the Ginger-Giant Man. "That's right! Follow the pretty pony! Pretty pony wants to play at the castle!"

"**Pretty pony.**" Mongo giggled, following the group towards the Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Castle courtyard, Harold brought Fiona, now wearing a silver glittering dress, forward on his arm, like he was giving her away to her husband, and Charming took her hand, while Darien, wearing noble prince garments, and Fake-Moon did the same

"Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting Prince Darien, Princess Fiona and their new wife and husband, Princess Serena and Prince Shrek." The announcer declared. The audience clapped as Charming waved to the crowd and the 'couples' walked down the stairs. Lillian looked on as she clapped along.

Fake-Moon mentally rolled her eyes in annoyance at Charming's foolish attempt, and as she and Darien went down first, Charming kissed his fingers and waved as Fiona murmured, "Shrek, what are you doing?"

"I'm just playing the part, Fiona." He replied.

She looked closely, and asked in disbelief, "Is that glitter on your lips?"

"Mm. Cherry flavored. Want to taste?" Charming asked seductively.

"Ugh!" Fiona pulled away in disgust. "What is with you?"

"But, Muffin Cake…" Charming protested. She turned and stalked up the stairs, ignoring him, and Charming looked desperately at his mother. Fake Moon was halfway there already, and she tried hard not to groan before shrugging at Darien who looked at her in confusion, while Charming himself was getting nowhere. Godmother desperately thought on how to make this work before an idea came into mind.

She flew up onto the stage as Kyle was playing on the piano, snapping her fingers as she ordered him. "C Minor, put it in C Minor."

He stopped and then changed the song, while the Fairy Godmother turned to the audience boldly. "Ladies and gentlemen." She waved her wand, and her dress became a sparkly, skin-tight red dress. Her wand became a microphone, and she continued. "I'd like to dedicate this song to…Princess Fiona and Prince Shrek."

Fiona froze and turned as she realized there was a spotlight on her, and, turning back, realized that there was no way she was going to get away from the party now.

Charming turned and extended his hand, inquering. "Fiona, my Princess. Would you honor me with a dance?"

Fiona leaned back and hesitated, but when she heard the Fairy Godmother being to sing, and soon everyone chanting encourgingly, 'Dance! Dance! Dance!' severel times and seeing Charming's head gesture at the dance floor, she remembered her father's words and, with still some hesitation, reluctantly took his hand, and the crowd cheered as the couple made their way to the dance floor.

"_~Where have all the good men gone, And where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules, To fight the rising odds?~_"

Darien watched in amazement as he saw his sister and 'brother-in-law' dance perfectly, then leaned over to Fake Moon and whispered into her ear, "Serena, did you teach Shrek how to dance like that?"

"Darien, my love, if there's one thing I know, it's that love is full of surprises." Fake Moon replied nonchalantly.

The Fairy Godmother was now on top of the piano as she continued in a slow, calm mode of the song.

"_~Late at night I toss and I turn And I dream of what I need~_"

A pause.

"Hit it!" She declared, and the entire stage turned into a chorus as the song now moved into the beat and the audience applauded, and a group of chorus all sang, "_~Ah~_"

"_~I need a hero!~_"

* * *

"All right, Sailor Team!" Shrek cried to Mongo and everyone else as they were now in front of the castle. "Let's crash this party!"

Sailor Moon, Ash and Gingy nodded in agreement with determination, while the rest of the group stopped and stood aside now that Mongo's attention and interest was the Castle.

"_~I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast, And he's gotta be fresh from the fight~_"

The knights at the draw bridge, were horrified to see a giant Cookie-Monster storm up towards them and despite their fear, knew that they had to guard the castle at all costs.

A knight ran over with a flaming torch and lit a ball. "Aim! Fire!" The guard pulled the lever, and the flaming ball flew.

"Brace yourselves!" Sailor Moon cried, but while her friends and brother-in-law did, Mongo just stood there and not understanding.

"_~I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, He's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life, Larger than life~_"

"**Ooh! Purty!**" Mongo said in awe. He groaned in sudden pain as it hit one of his gumdrop buttons, and nearly stepped on the rest of the Sailor Team, Puss and Team Rocket. They unhooked Donkey an Kero, Sakura quickly recalled Flygon and they jumped out of the carriage before they and Donkey dodged out of the way from Mongo who accidentally crushed their ride into pieces.

The gumdrop button fell off in flames, and Gingy gasped in dismay, "Not the gumdrop button!"

Mongo looked at the flaming button in shock and devastation, then his face was contorted in anger and he gave a terrifying howl which sounded like Godzilla's roar. Sailor Moon, Ash, Shrek and Gingy were covering their ears before Mongo kicked the flaming gumdrop at the castle guards.

"Incoming!" the captain screamed as they ran out of the way, while the fiery gumdrop smashed the catapault into pieces.

"Ha-ha! All right!" Donkey cried as he reared back with Puss waving his hat, and Sailor Mini Moon cheered.

"Good shot." Misty murmured, surprised.

* * *

Charming and Fiona were whirling around the dance floor, with Godmother still singing. He let her go, and she twirled to face him, to see him putting a rose in his mouth and he waltzed back over to her to continue dancing. Harold held his face in his hand in dismay, and Lillian smiled over at him.

"_~Somewhere after midnight, In my wildest fantasy~_"

* * *

"Go, Mongo! Go!" Sailor Moon cried happily. The giant, angry gingerbread cookie ignored the flaming balls, now understanding the situation.

"_~Somewhere just beyond my reach, Someone reaching back for me, Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet~_"

Seeing that the fire balls were not working, the Captain then had another idea and commanded his men. "Man the cauldrons!"

They opened a keg of milk, and poured boiling hot foam into the cauldrons to pour onto the giant cookie.

"After you, Mongo." Ash gestured the Ginger-Giant Man, who did so and grabbed hold of the draw bridge and with a struggle began to pull it down and open. "Yeah! That's it!"

"Heave-ho!" The Captain ordered, which Sailor Moon, Ash, Shrek and Gingy looked and saw in shock on what was happening, and even Mongo saw in horror too late.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she and the others braced themselves, narrowly avoiding the hot, boiling milk which was poured down onto Mongo's back as the giant cookie groaned a scream, forcing himself to let go of the draw bridge.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon cried, very worried along with Sakura and the rest of the Sailor Team.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cried, fearing for Ash's safety while Team Rocket gasped in dismay.

"Shrek!" Donkey called as he and Puss looked up in fear.

The Captain looked over, before leaning back with a gasp as Mongo stood up with a furious look and foam on his head that acted like hair. He then turned back to the knights and commanded. "More heat, less foam!"

* * *

The Fairy Godmother was really into the song, while Charming and Fiona continued to dance, and soon other people, including Darien and Fake Moon, under her request, did the same.

"_~Up where the mountains_, _Meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea! I could swear there is someone, Somewhere watching me~_"

* * *

Mongo grasped the drawbridge again before it could slam itself shut. Sailor Moon, Shrek and Ash, realizing that they had to use the opening that was made in order to get inside quickly, hurried along Mongo's arms to jump inside.

"Heave! Ho!" They and Mongo looked up to see more hot boiling milk being poured down on them, and it hit Monto right in the face, much to the horror of the rest of the group.

His arms broke off due to the mixture of heat and liquid, and Sailor Moon, Ash and Shrek hung on the arm for dear life. They and Gingy looked back and saw, to their horror, that Mongo lost his balance and fell backwards into the creak where he would soak and drown and time seemed to slow down into slow motion.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon, Shrek and Ash exclaimed.

Gingy, not wanting to lose Mongo who is his newly born baby brother, jumped off Shrek and leapt for his brother, screaming. "Noooo!" Mongo landed in the moat with a massive splash, and time returned to normal.

Sailor Moon, Shrek and Ash, seeing that there wasn't any they could do to save Mongo and that they had to leave the rest of the group to at least rescue Gingy before he suffered the same fate, turned back and climbed up the crumbling arms that were being crushed by the drawbridge closing. But Sailor Moon felt her blood boil and her heart ache. Now another friend had sacrificed himself and was lost to allow the team to continue on!

This time it was caused by the cruel Fairy Godmother who wanted to take over the Kingdom by having her son take place as Fiona's husband. She had reached her boiling point, and Sailor Moon vowed that the evil Fairy was going to pay.

Sailor Moon, Ash and Shrek climbed up the arm into the castle through the small opening. There was one problem, however. The guards were closing it, and were shattering the arms in an attempt to stop them. They jumped inside just as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Charming performed some fancy footwork, dragging a bemused Fiona with him, and still holding the rose in his mouth. He spat it out, and held Fiona by the waist. He leaned in for a kiss, and Fiona, seeing that maybe this wasn't so bad, put the rose in her mouth. She smiled up at him when he stopped and saw this before deciding to go with the flow and continued dancing, since it was fun anyway.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Shrek and Ash all swung down to the ground on the chains and kicked one guard each in the face, thus causing a domino effect. They turned to see the chain spinning, and the drawbridge lowering and now opened to let everyone else in.

Ash gave a whistle, standing there with his hands on his hips. "Come on!" he cried, gesturing towards the party. The gang cheered, except for two who were still in the moat.

"No, _No!_" Gingy wailed, standing on Mongo's rapidly sinking face before falling to his knees, unable to do anything and at that moment half-decided to die with him.

"**Be good.**" Mongo requested with a smile on his face as it became submerged in the moat, accepting his fate. Gingy wept bitterly, and would have gone with him if Puss hadn't hit him up into the air while on Donkey's back with Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura, and landed in Pinocchio's hands, who promptly started running along with everyone else.

The cookie protested, sobbing, "He needs me! Let me go!"

"Sorry, Gingy! But there's nothing we can do now!" Sailor Jupiter apologized, as she, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercuy, Sailor Mars, Misty and May had tears in their eyes, as they and everyone else felt guilty and heartbroken for losing Mongo, but knew that they now had to focus on saving Darien and Fiona.

"_~I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, And he's gotta be sure, And it's gotta be soon, And he's gotta be larger than life~_"

Shrek and Sailor moon swung onto Donkey's back as he galloped by, and they raced towards the party. Guards rushed forward from the entrance.

"Donkey!" Sailor Moon warned, and the horse jumped over them. The guards, after a moment of shock chased them as Donkey turned and made his way through the castle, running down the corridor. Sakura summoned her Star-Staff and she and Puss jumped off after deciding to hold the knights off.

"Sakura!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon cried out as she and the others saw the Cardcaptor and the feline jump off.

"Puss!" Shrek echoed, and Donkey skid a stop and turned back.

Sakura called quickly for them to keep going, "Go guys! Darien and Fiona need you!"

"You heard the young lady! Go!" Puss shouted at them. Sailor Moon and Shrek, conflicted, made a hesitant Donkey turn back and race to the party despite Mini Moon's protests. Sakura turned back and glared at the approaching guards while hiding her staff behind her back, secretly pulling out the Sword Card.

Puss in the meantime, took off his hat while muttering to himself. "Today, I repay my dept."

The guards skidded to a stop as they saw a kitty with big puppy dog eyes Puss displayed. They all sighed, enchanted as they saw this very cute. "Aww…"

Successful in catching them off-guard, Puss dropped this act and gave a battle growl, "En guard!"

He brandished his steel and fought with them all, along with Sakura who summoned the Sword-Card, turning her Staff into it's sword form as she mentally thanked Riku and King Mickey for all the sword lessons in Castle Oblivion and in the Houen Region.

* * *

"_~He's gotta be strong, And he's gotta be fast! And he's gotta be fresh from the fight, I need a hero~_"

Charming spun Fiona and leaned her back, while Fake Moon spun and smiled at Darien who, still suspicious, stood there. But before the two fakes could lean in for a kiss each...

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted as she, Shrek, Donkey and Sailor Mini Moon barged through the door, which cut the party short and everyone turned to face them, while Darien and Fiona looked up in shock, Fairy Godmother, who stopped singing, silently growled as her expression turned to pure shock and utter disgust.

'_Them again!?_' She thought furiously. How was it that they escaped and get here?

Donkey whinnied and galloped down the steps. Shrek snarled at Charming as he, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon jumped off, stalking forward. "Hey, you! Back away from my wife!"

"Back off, blondie, and Fake Me! How dare you try to kiss my husband and sister!?" Sailor Moon added, glaring at Charming and Sailor Fake Moon. "I don't know where you came from or how you were created from me, but you're both not who everyone thinks you are!"

She then began her motto, to the Fairy Godmother, "Same with you, Evil Godmother! True love is not just by a kiss or even an object to play with! It's a special feeling that comes from the heart that will never be taken away by anyone or even forced upon, not even by you!"

"You wanna know why? Because we know what it's really like!" Sailor Mini Moon added with determination

"We're the Sailor Team!"

"And we stand for love and justice!"

Sailor Moon then did her pose, continuing. "I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon copied her.

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall..." Sailor Moon continued.

"Show you what true love is!" She and Sailor Mini Moon finished in unison.

"Serena?" Darien gasped, instantly realizing that he'd been right as his real wife and future-daughter stood there, backing away from Fake Moon who stood there in shock.

"Shrek?" Fiona also gasped looking at the real Shrek in his human form, recognizing his voice while Darien walked up beside her. She know knew that this had been a trick and that she had been right about Charming and Fake Moon.

The crowd gasped, and Godmother flew over, hovering higher into the air and growled furiously at both Sailor Moon and Shrek, "You couldn't just go back to your swamp, and to your non-magical world and leave _well enough alone!_"

"Now!" Sailor Moon cried out suddenly to her friends behind the evil Fairy.

On the stage, the Three Little Pigs chorused, "Pigs und blanket!" and Fiddler jumped off like a trampoline and lunged at Godmother, grabbing her by the leg and holding on despite her trying to shake him off.

"Mercury, Bubbles, Blast!" Sailor Mercury chanted, using her powers to create the a fog and making things difficult to see, while Sailor Jupiter and Brock tackled Charming and Fake Moon to the ground, but the latter two pushed them off. James tried next with Charming, but was elbowed hard in the stomach, causing the former Team Rocket member to let go and crouch down in pain with a high-pitched squeal.

"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus chanted, swinging her chains which wrapped itself around the Fairy Godmother's other leg and the former pulled hard with May, Misty, Sailor Mercury and Jessie holding onto her to help.

Shrek swung Pinocchio by his strings, ordering him while tossing the puppet into the air, "Pinocchio! Get the wand!"

"_I see London! I see France_!" Fiddler taunted even as the Fairy Godmother kicked at him. She used her magic to make the fog disappear, much the group's shock and then, after ducking and dodging Pinocchio's attempts to grab the wand, used her magic to zap him and, to his happiness and the Sailor Team's surprise, he instantly turned into a young human boy.

"I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio cheered, landing onto the stage and began to celebrate.

She turned, grinning maliciously, and she gave a big kick and with incredible strength, swung Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Misty, May and Jessie into the air and flung them onto the ground as they screamed, crashing into the baffet table and causing food to scatter. Fairy Godmother than flung Fiddler into the air and he flew into the opened window with an alarmed cry, nearly knocking out one of the maids. She moved to wave her wand at Sailor Moon and Shrek to attack them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ash yelled when he saw this and took out a Pokeball and quickly threw it, calling out. "Swellow, I choose you!" and in a flash, his Swellow came out.

Ash then quickly commanded, "Swellow, quick! Use Gust attack on the Fairy Godmother!"

The Flying-Type Pokemon did as it was told and used a powerful gust at her with the help of Wolfy blowing hard. Godmother flew up, screaming in anger, and she conveniently dropped her wand, which Max caught. He ran across the stage, Fairy Godmother close on his heels.

"Catch!" he cried, throwing it before she could snatch it away.

Donkey galloped forward, with Sailor Mini Moon riding on him as she caught the wond.

"Future-Twerp!" Screamed Meowth, and Sailor Mini Moon threw it to him, and the Cat-Pokemon caught it, before screaming and was knocked over by the evil Fairy who missed and caused him to drop it, before Pikachu quickly grabbed it.

Pikachu then threw it to Madison who threw it to Kero who was back in his false form, and tossed it to Gingy. Godmother swooped down, and the Gingerbread man brought the wand down too low for her, and she flew right above it. He swung it, and it hit the Three Mice, who didn't catch it and instead was hit in the stomach. The Magic Wand hit the ground and it blasted out magic which once again hit Pinocchio, who was singing that he was a real boy, and unfortunately turned him back into a puppet, much to his dismay.

Godmother and Sailor Moon glanced at the puppet then saw the wand, and at the same time that the wand ran forward towards it to grab it.

"That's mine, that's mine!" The evil Fairy cried out, and grabbed it, only for Sailor Moon to smack her wrist and causing it to fly out of the former's hands. Donkey, and Sailor Mini Moon sprinted forward and both Sakura and Puss ran up Donkey's back. First Sakura, then Sailor Mini Moon and then finally Puss who successfully grabbed it. The two girls landed safely on the ground and next to Donkey while Puss landed back onto the horse's back as each of them held victorious smirks.

Donkey then declared, "Pray for mercy from Cardcaptor Sakura..."

"And Sailor Mini Moon..." Sakura added.

"...and Puss..." Sailor Mini Moon added.

"And Donkey!" Puss finished, brandishing the wand.

Despite this and in desperation to have the Sailor Team get their tragic endings, Fairy Godmother yelled out to both Charming and Fake Moon. "They've taken the potion! KISS THEM NOW!"

Charming ran forward, grabbed the red-haired princess, and kissed her tenderly.

"No!" Shrek screamed in despair, too late. He and both Sailor Moon sank down on their knees, defeated and in dismay. Harold walked forward cautiously and Godmother grinned maliciously. Charming pulled away, and smiled at Fiona, who looked at him, dazed. Seeing this, Shrek and Sailor Moon both looked away even though Fake Moon went up to Darien, but stopped, pausing and then gave a gentle blow on his lips before pulling away.

Charming cupped her cheek and took his hand away. Fiona, in turn, cupped his cheeks, smiled at him...then frowned angrily and head-butted the Prince on the forehead, knocking him out cold. The crowd gasped as Charming comically collapsed on the floor.

Shrek and Sailor Moon got up with wide eyes and seeing that Fiona and Darien, who hurried over to see if they were okay, that the kisses didn't work, stood up and raced over to them in pure relief.

Shrek murmured, "Fiona."

"Shrek." Fiona breathed, and the two walked towards each other, amazed.

Darien walked up to Sailor Moon who murmured happily and hugging him, "Darien."

"Serena." He breathed, embracing his wife in return. Fake Moon, while a little bit jealous, smiled a little as she didn't fully kiss him but made it convincing. Despite everything that has happened, she came to realize that she did not love her real-self's lover at all and decided to go with it.

The Fairy Godmother, furious as she realized what happened, flew right up to Harold's face and growled furiously. "Harold! You were supposed to give them the potion!"

"Well, I guess I gave Fiona the wrong tea and knocked over Darien's by accident." He cheekily replied, not sorry at all.

"Mommy!" Charming, who had quickly recovered, exclaimed as he snatched the wand from Puss's paws and threw it to the Godmother.

"Mommy?" Ash, Brock, Kero, Madison, Misty, May, Max, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus asked, totally confused.

"Mommy?" Fiona and Darien asked, confused.

The Fairy Godmother caught it, and with pure fury of hatred as she was at her boiling point, growled darkly at Sailor Moon and Shrek who held both Darien and Fiona close while all four of them glared up at her. "I told you, Sailor Moon. People in your world and Ogres don't live _Happily Ever After!_"

Magic piled up in her wand, and she flung it at the couple. Shrek pushed Fiona out of the way, Sailor Moon pushed Darien out of the way while everyone else gasped. Sailor Mini Moon, Ash and Pikachu hurried over to desperately try to save them. Harold, seeing this and realizing what is about to happen and, unable to let his son-in-law and daughter-in-law perish and sacrifice themselves for his children, raced over without thinking and knowing it was the only way to save them.

"Harold!" Lillian protested in horror as she saw her husband about to sacrifice himself.

"Serena!" Darien screamed.

"Shrek!" Fiona cried.

"Nooooo!" Harold screamed, and jumped in front of Sailor Moon and Shrek, who, bracing themselves to meet their deaths, gasped in shock as they saw the King do this. It hit his armor square in the chest and it bounced back at her, but it was slow and that he disintigrated and disappeared, leaving behind the armor, much to everyone's horror.

"Why you!" Ash shouted, now boiling mad himself. He then quickly turned to Pikachu and commanded to make the evil Fairy pay for killing the King and for trying to kill two of his their friends. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and used his Thunderbolt attack which shot straight at the flown-back evil-fairy's magic, and both attacks merged, flying faster flew faster. The Fairy Godmother, seeing this, could only gasp in fear as the magic and Pikachu's attack hit her and she was flung back, screaming. She looked down at herself while she glowed.

Even more furious, she glared at the group, and prepared to load some more magic, only to turn into a fairy-shaped bubble which then just popped into hundreds of more bubbles, leaving nothing of her behind. Her wand and glasses fell to the floor. She was now dead.

Though not without a sacrifice. Darien and Fiona stood up, and they, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, and Lillian hurried over to the armor that was left of the King, all of them devastated of the loss. The hearts of the rest of the group and all of the guests sank in sorrow at the noble king's sacrifice.

"Oh...Dad!" Fiona wept, sobbing before Shrek gently held her in his arms, and she cried on his shoulder. Tears filled up the eyes of the Queen, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon and they sobbed quietly. Darien hugged Sailor Moon as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Is he...?" Max asked, in disbelief.

"Yep..." Meowth muttered in sorrow...only for a croak to be heard within the armor, confusing him and almost everyone else. "Huh?"

"He croaked." Gingy sighed in dismay.

A frog grabbed onto the top of the armor and pulled itself up. There was a crown on its head. Everyone realized that Harold wasn't killed, but instead turned...back into his true form as his secret was now exposed.

"Harold?" Lillian asked, confused while relieved.

"Dad?" Darien and Fiona chorused in disbelief.

Sighing, Harold apologetically explained. "I hoped you'd never see me like this."

"Hey, and he gave you guys a hard time." Donkey remarked to Sailor Moon and Shrek with a skeptical look, and Puss shared it. Both Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura blinked, sharing a glance.

"Donkey!" Sailor Moon snapped as she and Shrek glared at him.

"No, no, he's right." Harold intervened, knowing that he was to blame for the mess. He then sighed and turned to the group, with a growing sad smile. "I'm sorry. To the four of you. I only wanted what was best for Fiona. But I can see now…she and Darien already have it, and one of the future children will one day be born to see this day, and see the bravery of her mother, father, uncle and aunt, because she has the same bravery as them."

Sailor Mini Moon blinked, then smiled and nodded her thanks to her grandfather, while Sailor Moon, Darien, and Fiona smiled as they realized that, despite the transformation, that things were alright once again.

"Serena, Darien, Shrek, Fiona..." Harold began, quering. "Will you accept an old frog's apologies…and my blessing?"

The four looked at each other, already knowing the answer.

"Harold?" Lillian murmured, shocked. She somehow found out that he did the same thing as Shrek had done with Fiona years ago, because Harold loved her, and had thought it was best to become a human and win her heart.

"I'm sorry, Lillian." He apologized, knowing that it was best to leave and say goodbye. "I just wish I could be the man you deserve."

He hopped off the armor to leave, not expecting the queen to catch him. Surprised, Harold looked up as Lillian brought him to her face and replied, "You're more that man today than you ever were…warts and all!"

Realizing that she loved him regardless of his appearance and that he had indeed risked his life was enough for her, Harold croaked as he smiled. Just then, the clock chimed, and everyone looked up to see that it was already 12:00 AM.

"Shrek!" Sakura gasped, reminding him. "The Happily Ever After Potion!"

"Midnight!" Shrek realized. His time as a human is almost up, and, knowing that the only way to stay like this and to make Fiona happy, he turned to her and asked her honestly. "Fiona. Is this what you want? To be this way, forever?"

"What?" Fiona asked, stunned.

"Because if you kiss me now…we can stay like this."

She gasped, amazed. So that's why he did this. To make her happy and fufill her now abandoned dream to remain human. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Yes." He replied, love evident in his eyes. Fiona looked over at Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, and Puss as they smiled. Then to Sailor Moon and Darien who smiled as well. The young Princess smiled at them, and she turned to her parents and her guests. Lillian smiled at her, as did Harold.

After consideration, Fiona finally made up her mind as she realized what her heart truly desired. So she turned back to her husband and told him. "I want what any princess wants. To live happily ever after…"

Shrek smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, but she put a hand on his lips, and finished with a soft giggle, cupping his cheek. "…With the ogre I married."

Gasping softly, Shrek smiled in return as he realized that all was forgiven and that it didn't matter if they were both ogres or human. Their hearts are forever intwined.

Sailor Moon smiled emotionally at both of them, then, remembering how Harold finally confessed despite so many years, realized that she couldn't do that to Darien. Not with everything that has happened. She gazed at Ash who, realizing what she was about to do, gave her an encouraging nod.

Nodding back, the Moon Princess was about to tell Darien when he then asked her. "That reminds me, why were you so down after that adventure in the Caribbean, despite...you-know-who getting killed?" causing the blond to look at her husband.

Sailor Moon blinked, before saying and then leaned up to Darien's ear, and whispered everything that has happened in the past and what happened between her, Jack and Elizabeth.

After that, She looked up at him, and said with sadness and bracing herself to be yelled at. "Darien, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our marriage."

"It's all right, Serena. I understand now, and no matter what choices you make, I'll always be there for you." Darien reassured with understanding and a supporting smile.

Surprised, Sailor Moon looked up at her husband, and asked with hope in her voice and heart, "You will?"

"More than anything else in the Universe." Darien replied, smiling.

Serena, now forgiven and her burden mostly lifted, threw herself into Darien arms, and emotionally cried out, "Oh, Darien."

"Serena." Darien said back. Both looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Whatever happens, I must not cry." Puss muttered to himself, choking back tears. Donkey, a little misty-eyed himself, looked over. "You cannot make me... cry."

Unable to hold back his feelings at the emotional scene, Puss softly wept while Sailor Mini Moon and Sakura smiled emotionaly as the clock continued to chime. Shrek and Fiona held hands, and their hands glowed blue. The light started to encase them, and the sparkles lifted them up into the air, and the same thing happened to Donkey, with Puss neatly jumping down. The light changed to goldon both Shrek and Fiona, and the guests had to cover their eyes, it was so bright. Lillian didn't bother, just watched as her daughter and son-in-law became ogres once more.

So did the rest of the Sailor Team, the Fairy Tale Gang and Team Rocket who murmured sounds of awe while Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Darien smiled, though Mini Moon and Sakura were now feeling sorry for Donkey as he couldn't stay in his horse form forever without a true love's kiss, and now it was too late.

"No. No, no, no!" Donkey protested as he turned into a donkey. His horse shoe, now too big, flew off his hoof and hit him in the face. "Ow! No, no!"

Finally the de-transformation was complete and he moaned in dismay. "Oh, no."

Shrek and Fiona, now once again in their true forms and back in their original clothing, embraced lovingly while they and Donkey gently descended back onto the ground, though the latter landed with a bit a thud and looking at himself being a donkey again, he sighed in disappointment. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Sailor Moon laughed, and reassured him, "Don't worry. You still look like a noble steed to the Sailor Team."

"She's right." Shrek agreed with a smile. Donkey looked up at his friends and smiled back, silently thanking them.

Fiona giggled, and pulled Shrek's face to make him look at her, and purred, "Now, where were we?"

"Oh. I remember," Shrek chortled, and she giggled as he twirled her around and passionately kissed her. Darien held Serena around the waist, and they too passionately kissed. The crowd applauded, and Harold cuddled into Lillian's face.

Puss then popped up and asked excitedly to get the real party started, "Hey! Isn't we supposed to be having a fiesta?"

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit it!" Donkey counted as he was quickly on stage. Fireworks danced as the music started. Sailor Moon and Darien, Shrek and Fiona smiled at each other.

Things had been perfect after all.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Next up is the Epilogue and then in that same chapter, the Secret Ending. I know that the chapter is long, but I didn't want to break it up into two parts. But at least it's almost over.**

**See you real soon!**


	8. Secret Epilogue

**Author's Note: Sorry, I had to split the ending and add it into this chapter just in case. Anywho, here's the final chapter!**

**I only own Sailor Fake Moon, nothing else.  
**

* * *

Epilogue: Reunion and Surprise!

Puss and Donkey were on the stage, Puss tapping as he began to get into the beat, while Donkey was staring out at the crowd, his legs crossed as the two began to sing.

"Puss and Donkey, y'all." Donkey began, then stood on all fours and began, with Puss joining him and everyone else then began to celebrate and dance.

"_~She's into superstition, Black cats, and voodoo dolls~_ Sing it, Puss!" Donkey encouraged.

"_~I feel a premonition, That girl's gonna make me fall~_" Puss continued.

Ash, Wolfy, Brock and even Kero and the Magic Mirror joined them on stage.

"Here we go!" Donkey cheered.

"_~She's into new sensations~_" Puss joined up with his new fully trusted friend as he and Donkey finally ended their rivalry and, thanks to Shrek and now Serena's agreement, like Sakura, Madison and Kero, Puss in Boots is a new official member of the Sailor Team.

"_~New kicks in the candlelight, She's got a new addiction, For every day and night. She'll make you take your clothes off, And go dancing in the rain, She'll make you live her crazy life, But she'll take away your pain, Like a bullet to your brain~_"

Gingy was dancing with a pixie and cheered happily, and Rini, Sakura, Madison, May and Max joined in while spinning each other one by one, laughing. Pikachu and Meowth, calling a happy truce, danced with each other as well.

"_~Upside, Inside out, Living la vida loca, She'll push and pull you down, Livin la Vida loca~_"

While Fake Moon just stood there wondering who to dance with despite the loss, a grumbling Charming walked, only to be smooched and pushed to the ground by the sudden appearance of Doris who greeted happily, "Hey, gorgeous!"

Seeing this made Fake Moon jump slightly before she ended up giggling.

Even in the moat, Mongo, hearing the song, joined in as he was still alive for now.

Back at the party, everyone continued to dance as Ash and the now free Jerome were guided by the crowd happily. But when James followed, the crowd parted, and as Pikachu leaped out of the way, Meowth screamed before he was squashed by his human friend, and Jessie cringed, shaking her head and Wobbuffectt popped out of his pokeball once more.

Soon everyone in the Sailor Team, Harold, Lillian, the puppy and even Team Rocket joined up on stage to continue dancing and celebrating.

"_~Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha. She will wear you out Living la vida loca! She livin' it LOCA! (Say it one more time now!) Living the vida loca~_"

Puss then said to Donkey happily, "Hey, Donkey, that's Spanish!"

"Break it down!" Donkey encouraged.

"_~She'll push and pull you down, Living la vida loca! She will wear you out, Living la vida loca! Living la vida loca! She'll push and pull you down, Living la vida loca! Her lips are devil red, And her skin's the color of mocha. She will wear you out, Living la vida loca! Living la vida loca! Living la vida loca! (Say it one more time now!) Living la vida loca~_"

As the song reached it's end, everyone jumped happily as more fireworks went off into the night, as Sailor Moon and all of her friends and family and even Team Rocket for once had yet another happy ending.

* * *

_An hour or less later..._

The party was over. Serena and Darien, Shrek and Fiona were just slow dancing by themselves as everyone else had left for home, while Harold and Lillian went to give the rest of the Sailor Team and even Team Rocket rooms to stay in during their time here, which Ash and the others thanked them gratefully.

Though while things were calm now and both Prince Charming and Fake Moon were kicked out...well, Charming was kicked out, and Fake Moon left obediently, and no one has seen them since then, Donkey, despite being happy for his friends, felt left out and depressed and so he sang himself in sadness.

"Hey, Donkey." Sakura called, walking with Puss, Rini, Max, Madison and Kero. "We're off to tour the castle before bed. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, thanks, Sakura. I'm…I'm just not in the mood," Donkey replied, looking away sadly.

"But we will cheer you up! Find you a nice burro." Puss reassured, now that both he and Donkey have become friends.

"Actually, Puss. Donkey's already married." Rini pointed out.

"Huh? To who?" Sakura blinked, as she, Madison and Kero were confused. Just then, they and everyone else a familiar roar was heard, somehow calling to Donkey who looked up at the sound.

Seeing who it was, he gasped happily and called out, "Hey, Baby!"

Rini looked up and smiled happily, while Sakura, Madison and Kero looked up in wonder and shock while Sakura shrieked, and Max also smiled. Puss quietly gasped, a little freaked out that Dragon, who was descending towards them with a bright and relieved smile, has appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, that's my girl!" Donkey explained, before hurrying over cheering. "Yeah! All right!"

Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona waved as Dragon landed in front of her Donkey husband who asked, "Baby, where have you been?"

Dragon, feeling guilty for her mood swings and behavior, moaned an apology which Donkey, who had learned to understand her language, understood and felt the same way.

"I'm sorry, too." He apologized in return, explaining a bit awkwardly. "I should've stayed. But Shrek and Serena had this thing they had to do, and uh…"

Dragon interrupted, saying something, but Donkey, thinking he had misheard, cried, "What? Say it one more time."

Roaring excitedly again, Dragon smiled, as Donkey was shocked as he learned what she said and asked, "What are you talking about? Are you serious?" as Dragon looked over her shoulder.

A baby half-dragon, half-donkey, called a Dronkey with a red body and gray wings and ears, flew in and collapsed next to his daddy. He let out a belch of fire which Donkey jumped to avoid in getting burned.

Just then, a baby girl's voice cried out happily, "Dada!"

Donkey looked to his left and screamed as he was glomped by his four more, babies who nuzzled him, joined by their brother, happy to finally meet their father. Realizing that he was now a daddy and quickly loving it, Donkey laughed, as he sat up, and Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona looked at each other, hoping that Donkey-irresponsible, immature Donkey-would be a good dad.

"Oooh! They're so cute!" Serena, Rini, Sakura and Madison cooed.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Max remarked in amazement, while Kero just stared, bewildered.

"Look at our little mutant babies!" Donkey cooed as Dragon, a proud and happy new mother, blew a pink heart-shaped puff of smoke as they were reunited with a new family of their own.

He then muttered worriedly to himself in realization. "I got to get a job."

"I'm so happy for you and Dragon, Donkey!" Rini cheered with feeling.

Sakura giggled, in the same vote as her friends, only to stop when she heard a mysterious chant echo in the wind.

"_**Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship, Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship...**_"

"Huh? She blinked, before looking around and then up towards the sky. As soon as Sakura did, the chanting faded away. It had sounded haunting and scary, but at the same time...something within her heart was telling her that it was extremely important.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Madison asked, as she noticed.

Sakura looked back at her best friend, whispering. "I thought I heard something very strange. Like a chant of some kind. It saying something about a ship and a crew."

"I didn't hear anything." Madison stated.

Puzzled by these events, Sakura gazed at the others who were still smiling at Donkey and Dragon's new children, with Rini gently greeting and patting one on the head to which the Dronkey cooed as the baby took an instant liking to her which made the Future Moon Princess giggle. Realizing that she was the only one who heard it, Sakura glanced back up to the sky.

'Maybe it was my imagination.' The young Cardcaptor thought to herself.

However, little did Sakura know, that although things in Far Far Away were calm for Serena and her family now, another important mission, one that the Sailor Team know that they were needed, was just right around the corner.

Which will take Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash and the Sailor Scouts to solve on another rescue mission.

_**To be Continued  
**__**in...  
**__**CARDCAPTORS: AT WORLD'S END.**_

* * *

Secret Ending: Eve of the Party in Agrabah.

A couple of days after he and Roxas returned to the Castle and gave out their reports before joining Xion for Sea Salt Ice Cream up on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, life went on as Axel once again was in his dull white room of the Castle that Never Was, with Kingdom Hearts growing bigger ever so slightly each day.

Despite having no heart, he and Roxas had been agitated over Xemnas's reactions of Sakura becoming a member of the Sailor Team, but he calmly stated that there wasn't much to do and that as long as Sailor Moon and her friends remain unaware of them, they won't be in the way. Roxas questioned the connection between Serena and Kaylie, but was told that he would understand soon enough and that Serena is not a problem.

"You should know better than to aid our enemies once again." A deep voice spoke behind him, slightly startling Axel who turned around and saw Saix, a blue haired man same age as him, with amber eyes, pointy ears and a scar on his face, approach the redhead.

"And you should know better than not to knock." Axel retorted back, glaring at him a little. "One of these days, I might accidentally destroy you incase there's an intruder alert."

"Your reports say that Sakura did not alert Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team of your and Roxas's presence, despite that she is aware of the Organization. Why is that?" Saix questioned, ignoring Axel's remark.

"You think I would know?" The redhead shrugged. "The only thing I can come up with is that like Sailor Dark Moon, Sakura doesn't want Sailor Moon or Ash to find out about us, especially since we haven't been attacking them or cause as much trouble as their other enemies in the past. Why would we, if our goal is to regain our hearts and draw out Sailor Dark Moon's darkness?"

"And yet, unlike everyone else, the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team still have memories of Sora." The blue haired man stated.

Axel looked away while scratching the back of his head, adding. "But not of us. Especially not me. Either Ash lost his memories upon leaving Castle Oblivion when Sora somehow disappeared and still has no memories, or he still thinks that I'm dead."

He then chuckled and corrected, "Well, technically, I am and so is everyone else. Even you. We're just left overs of our original selves."

"Even so, Sora still exists, and Roxas exists as well. Both are able to coexist, but fully unaware of each other's presence. The same may be with Xion and Namine." Saix pointed out, making Axel sharply glance at him in shock with a soft gasp.

"How are Xion and Namine involved like this? There's just no way in a million years!" Axel protested in disbelief.

Saix just stood there, unfazed with Axel's reaction. "I would have thought you had the praise 'anything is possible' memorized."

An uncomfortable pause.

Sighing, Axel grumbled in defeat. "Yeah, okay. Ya' got a point there." Before adding quickly. "But c'mon! I'm not a psychic! Never have been, even when we were humans. Heck, even that Aladdin's Genie doesn't know everything."

"Then perhaps you should speak with an Oracle which is sighted in the Orre Region on Earth." Saix suggested, with a small smirk.

"An Oracle?" Axel asked skeptically, then scoffed dismissively. "Come on, that's just a Moogle's tale."

"The King of Thieves doesn't think so."

"Wait, what?" Axel blinked, once again caught off-guard.

"There are reports that he is seeking the Oracle for a priceless treasure. Rumors say that it is on it's way to Agrabah as we speak." Saix explained.

"Another mission to check it out?" Axel asked, suspiciously.

But to his surprised, Saix shook his head. "No. But you are free to find it. I suggest you require it's power before he does. More than that, the Dark Moon Team may have their hands full with the Forty Thieves approaching as we speak."

He then turned to leave, and began to walk away.

"And why would this Oracle be heading to Agrabah of all places on Earth?" The redhead questioned, making Saix pause in his steps.

"...The Princess and the Street Rat are to be wed on the morrow." Saix answered simply, before leaving and closed the door behind him, leaving a somewhat bewildered Axel to stand there in shock.

"...Princess Jasmine and Aladdin are gettin' married tomorrow?" He muttered to himself. And on top of that, the Oracle was unknowingly being given to as a Wedding Gift and that the Forty Thieves, which he had heard of, are after it?

He then chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "That's a wedding to remember. Just hope it won't be delayed."

Little did Axel know was that he, Roxas and Xion were about to become involved with what will happen next in the Orre Region on Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Phenac City in the Orre Region on Earth, Kaylie was unable to sleep as, despite everything that has been happening to her lately, she was excited about the very special day that was about to happen in the matter of hours.

Aladdin and Jasmine were finally getting married, and Kaylie and everyone else in the Dark Moon Team were invited for the big day. To add the excitement, Jasmine as asked her and Savanna to be her bridesmaids, to which they agreed enthusiastically. It going to be the first wedding she would ever attend, and she couldn't wait. Just as long as nothing bad happened, everything should be perfect.

Sighing as she gave up on sleeping, the Moon Princess sighed before sitting up and sat on her knees as she gazed out of her window, staring at the night sky, stars twinkling brightly.

"...They're finally getting married." Kaylie whispered to herself with a warm smile. She wished Serena and the Sailor Team were here to attend, and Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona had to be back from their Honeymoon by now. Well, she can at least write to them about the wedding so that they would be informed sooner rather than later.

But what she didn't know was that tomorrow, another discovery and important quest was about to take place. One that not only involved Sailor Dark Moon...

But it also concerned Aladdin's mysterious past.

_**To be Continued  
**__**In...  
**__**SAILOR DARK MOON  
THE MOVIE:  
THE KING OF THIEVES.**_

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Not only this connects to "Cardcaptors: At World's End" which is already been completed, but also opening up the final chapter of the "Pokemon: Mew and Aladdin" Trilogy, despite the second title being "Sailor Moon and the Return of Jafar".**

**Thank you so much for staying by this story, and I hope to see you again in my other working on stories as well as new future stories that may be appearing in the near future. Though I won't be writing on either Tuesday or Thursday due to important things to do.**

**Farewell, and may the Silver Crystal guide you!**


End file.
